Since You've Been Gone
by MyCrAzyWorld
Summary: This takes place after Date With the Night. Tommy left and Jude is finally moving on. Just when things were starting to get better someone from the past comes in to shake things up!
1. Shay!

Ok some of you might now me from my other story 8 Months. Well here is a new one that I just HAD to write! This story is very different from 8 Months and I hope you all like it.

This starts out about a month or so after Date With the Night.

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star or the characters. I also don't own the song Jude starts to sing.

-----------------------------------------------

Jude was sitting in Studio C writing a new song. This song was also about him, but unlike the others this song wasn't a sad song or a love song. No this song was about moving on. Which is something she has been having a hard time doing this last month.

But Jude had finally realized something. Tommy left her and he had no trouble doing so. He told her he was leaving and might not being coming back. Then after leaving he doesn't even answer his phone or return one of her hundreds of messages. It seemed like he didn't ever really care about her like she did him.

So now a month later Jude has decided that if he can give up on her that easily, then she can too. Which is why she was sitting here in Studio C writing and singing.

**_Here's the thing we started off friends  
It was cool but it was all pretend  
Yeah yeah  
Since you've been gone _**

You dedicated you took the time  
Wasn't long till I called you mine  
Yeah Yeah  
Since you've been gone

**_  
And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I pictured me with you  
That's all you'd ever hear me say_**

_**But since you've been gone...**_

But before Jude could continue she heard someone clapping from behind in the doorway. Turnin around she saw Darius smiling. Rolling her eyes Jude sets down her guitar and stands up. "Hey D, what's up?"

"Oh nothing really I just needed to talk to you and when I went to find you in Studio A with Kwest, where you were suppose to be." Darius says giving Jude a what am I going to do with you look. "He said that you had found inspiration and had to go work with it and that I would probably find you here in Studio C."

"Oh yeah sorry Darius, but you know how I've been lately. So when I got this song in my head I knew that I needed to run with it before I lost it." Jude says shrugging while sitting down on the soundboard.

"Oh it's fine. I just need to talk to you before you go home for the day."

"Well whats up Darius? Why are you acting all worried? What's wrong?" Jude asks sitting up a little straighter.

"Well nothing is really wrong. I just thought I should warn you before he got here tomorrow." Darius says while looking at the floor.

"Before who get's here? Darius what's the big deal? Is Tommy coming back? Because if he is I'm am so ready for him. Couldn't you tell from my song?" Jude asks laughing.

"Jude I liked the song and I'm happy you're moving on from Tommy. But he isn't the one who's coming to G-Major." Darius says looking Jude right in the eye. "Jude. Shay is coming back to record his next album. And you and him will be sharing Kwest and possibly working together." Darius says while quicky looking away. Knowing that Jude was going to freak out.

"What! Darius, why is he coming back here! He has no reason to be here!" Jude says jumping up.

"Jude he's just going to be here to record his next album. That should be no more than 3 to 4 months tops. I think you can handle that." Darius says walking over to Jude so he's standing right in front of her. "I know you haven't seen or talked to him since he offered you to go on his tour and that you haven't forgiven him for what happened on you 16th birthday." Jude tries to interupt Darius but he holds his hands up to stop her. "Now I don't blame you and I want you to know I'm on your side in all of this. So don't worry."

"Fine Darius. I don't really have a choice in the matter. But I'm not going to forgive him and act like he's the king of music. I don't care if you take me of the label." Jude says turning to leave. "And Darius I'm warning you right now, that when little Shay Shay gets here I will not be Ms. little nice girl for him." And with that she walks out of Studio C to go find SME and Kwest.

"Trust me Jude I know." Darius says while laughing and following Jude out of Studio C. He just hopes that he doesn't have to make any emergency trips to the ER while Shay is here.

----------------------------------------------

Ok what do you guys think? Please review and let me know. I really do love to read your reviews! Thanks for reading!


	2. Why here?

Hey everyone. Here is my next chapter. I just wanted to say thank you to all who reviewed and to everyone who is reading. And for those of you wondering if Tommy will be in this story. All I have to say is yes he will. But I'm not saying when he will.

But anyways I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star or the characters.

----------------------------------------------

That next morning Jude woke up and she was ready for the day. That was until she remebered who was coming into G-Major today. Then Jude wanted to jump back into bed and not come out till the 3 to 4 months Darius was talking about yesterday were up.

While Jude was deciding whether or not she could get away with hiding in her room till Shay left Sadie knocked on her door. "Jude if you want to get to the studio before Shay does, then you're going to have to start getting ready. Darius expects Shay to be in before 10."

"Sadie I don't know what to do! I want Shay to feel like a complete idiot for dumping me the way he did. But I just know that I'm going to make a fool of myself."

"Jude go shower and when you get out just blow dry your hair so it does that wavy thing. Put on natural color make up, like brown eyeshadow and pinkish lipgloss. While you're getting ready I'll pick out your outfit. Trust me. With me and you working together Shay isn't going to have a chance." Sadie says walking away and laughing.

Jude just shrugs her shoulders and goes to do what Sadie says. After all she does have more experience in this department. 20 minutes and lots of arguing later, Jude and Sadie are leaving their apartment.

The reason for all of the arguing was over the outfit Sadie had picked out for Jude. It was kinda cute Jude had to admit. The outfit was a pair of dark blue jeans that hugged her butt and thighs and flared out towards the bottom of the pant leg and for shoes Sadie insisted on her healed sandles with the little gems on them. The top was two wife beater tank tops, a brown one and black one. The brown one was on top. But the weren't like normal wife beaters. They were tight to her body hugging her curves, which Sadie says Jude hides underneath all the layers she wears.

Jude liked the outfit and it was something she would consider wearing sometime, but going to the studio, it seemed a little to much. Jude thought it might be obvious that she was trying to make Shay jealous. Jude told Sadie this, but Sadie just said she looked hot and that Jude worried to much. So of course in the end Sadie won, but only because Jude didn't have time to go and fine a whole new outfit.

Walking into G-Major at 9:37 Jude went looking for Jamie or SME. She really needed her support system right now. She found all of them, plus Patsy sitting in the lounge area. Walking over and sitting down on the couch next to Jamie, Jude pulls her legs up and hugs them to her chest and she looks over at all of them. "I don't understand why he has to come here. Of all the studios he could record at. Why this one? There's no Tommy to produce for him, so there has to be another reason Shay is coming here to G-Major."

"Well Jude." Jamie says putting an arm around her shoulder and pulling her close. "Remember if you need to scream or yell at someone to get it out of your system, that we're all here for you." Jamie says.

"Yeah and the guys and I have been coming up with the awesome pranks to play on this dude S to the H to the A to the Y" Speed says leaning forward and rubbing his hands together.

"Thanks guys. You all are going to make this so much easier. I don't know if I would be able to handle having Shay here without you guys. I might end up in prison with a murder charge if you guys weren't here." Jude says laughing and stretching her legs out in front of her.

"Well we're here for you blondie." Patsy says pulling Jamie over to her and puts her arm around his shoulder. "But I have to ask. Whats with the whole look?" She says looking Jude up and down.

"Oh it was Sadie's idea to make Shay regret dumping me." Jude says shrugging and pulling on the one wife beater, as if she were wishing it to get bigger.

"Well I like the look." Wally says trying to make Jude feel better.

"Thanks Wally." Jude says smiling. "Well I'm going to go find Kwest get in and start recording my new song. Hopefully we'll be so busy I don't even have to see Shay today!" Jude says standing up and waving goodbye.

Walking past Sadie at the reception desk Jude asks her if she has seen Kwest. "I think I saw him walking with Darius, heading towards his office." Sadie says pointing to D's door.

Jude shrugging and taking a deep breath turns and walks over and knocks on D's door. She hears a faint come in and opens it "Hey D I was just wonderin..." Jude says walking in a stops when she sees Kwest sitting down talking with Darius and Shay standing right next to him.

"Jude. Hi. Umm we were just discussing Shay's next album." Darius says standing up. "What can I help you with?"

"Oh umm nothing. I was just looking for Kwest and Sadie said she saw him with you. I was hoping we could start recording, but you look busy and I'll just go." Jude says quickly turning around and walking out of the room heading towards Studio C.

Sitting down in the chair and putting her head down on the sound board Jude didn't see who walked in. But of course she didn't have to she already knew who it was. "What do you want Shay?" Jude asks sitting up straighter and turning around to look at him standing in the doorway.

"I just wanted to talk to you." He says walking in and sitting down in the chair next to her.

"About what? You're here to record your next album. We will be sharing a producer and thats it. I don't see why me and you would have to talk about anything." Jude says looking him right in the eye. "I actually plan to ignore you and would think you would do the same."

"Jude I'm sorry. I know I've said it before. But I really am." Shay says leaning forward. "I would like for us to work things out. If that's possible." The whole time Shay was talking Jude just looked at him like he was from a different planet. "Please say something."

"Why are you here? There is nothing special about G-Major for you to record here." Jude says leading back in her chair.

"I was hoping that me and you could work through our problems. I was hoping that maybe we could try to get together again. Or at least be friends.'' Shay says

Jude just laughs. He couldn't be serious! "You want to start dating again! You can't be serious! I can see maybe friends, but dating!" Jude can't help but laugh. "What about Eden?"

"Me and Eden never should've dated. She just wanted me because you had me." Shay admits looking down at the ground. "I was wrong in thinking that that was what I wanted."

"Yeah well Shay. I can maybe share a producer with you. I could also maybe be your friend again. But I don't think I could ever date you again." Jude says and then she stands up to find someone to tell them what just happened. Leaving Shay in Studio C to watch her walk away.

---------------------------------------------

Ok how was it? I'm already starting the next chapter and hope to have it up by tomorrow morning. So please review and let me know what you think! Thanks to everyone who is reading. And specially to those who review!


	3. We need to talk

Hey everyone here is my next chapter. I just quickly wanted to say thanks to everyone who is reviewing. It means a lot to read what you guys have to say. So thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star or the characters.

-------------------------------------------------

Walking out of studio C Jude heads back to the lounge area. When she gets there she doesn't see any sign on SME, Jamie, Patsy or even Kwest and then going to look for them in the kitchen she still doesn't see any of them. Feeling frustrated that she couldn't find anyone to confide in Jude decides to see if Sadie is busy. Walking to the reception desk Jude sees her getting off the phone.

"Hey Sadie do you have a sec?" Jude asks leaning over the desk to talk to Sadie.

"For you sis, sure. Whats wrong? Did you see Shay!" Leaning forward Sadie whispers. "Did he drool all over you!"

"Well something like that." Jude says in a quiet voice looking down at the desk. "He asked me back out." Jude says looking back up to see a very shocked Sadie.

"Oh Wow!" Sadie says sitting back in her chair. "Wow!''

"Geez Sadie chill. It's not that surprising that Shay would want to date me again. I mean I'm not that repulsive am I?" Jude says looking down at her body as if she will see something majorly wrong.

"No Jude it's not that." Sadie says not being able to look at Jude, but at whatever was behind her. "Of course Shay would want to date you again. It's not that." Sadie says quickly glancing at Jude before returning her gaze to whatever was behind her.

"Ok Sadie what is so important behind me that you can't even concentrate on the conversation!" Jude shouts. "It better be something extra important like mom being back or I'm going to be very upset."

"Well I know I'm not your mother. But I hope that I'm just as important." Says a voice filled with hope and sarcasm.

Jude just freezes mid turn. She knew that voice. It's the same voice that has sent shivers down her spine since the day they met. It belonged to the one person who Jude wanted to forget the most, but couldn't seem to. It belonged to the one and only Tom Quincy.

She couldn't believe it. Here she was finally moving on from everything that had happened between them and that's when he decides he should come back. And not only that, but she also has to deal with Shay too. Jude wasn't a very religous person, but she was starting to wonder if God was punishing her for something she had done in a past life. Wanting to just disappear Jude looks over at Sadie, who nods her head, as if saying. Yes Tommy is really here. Leaning forward Sadie says "I'm here for you Jude! But I got to go talk to Liam." With that said Sadie walks away leaving Jude staring at her empty chair.

Finely after what seemed like forever Jude turns around and looks at Tommy. Who has that same look on hid face as he had on her moms birthday. That wounded puppy dog face. Well last time Jude fell for it. This time she was going to be smarter than that. Taking a deep breath Jude looks Tommy right in the eye.

"Well if it isn't Little Tommy Q." She says, using the name she knows he hates, before slapping him across the face and then turning to walk away.

Stopping her Tommy grabs her arm. "Jude wait! We need to talk." Tommy says dodging another of Jude's slaps. "Please just stop and talk to me." He says pleading with her.

"Oh! Now you want to talk! Now! After a month without a phone call. Now you want to talk to me!" Jude says turning to look at Tommy. "Well I'm sorry Tommy, but you're a little to late." Jude says walking away, but this time Tommy lets her.

Taking a deep breath Tommy shouts after her. "I just wanted to talk!"

"Well thats good T. Because I'm dying to hear what you have to say." Darius says from behind Tommy. Turning around Tommy sees Liam behind Darius and Sadie behind Liam.

Tommy couldn't believe it. He's been back in Toronto for not even one full hour and he had already been slapped and now he was probably going to be told he didn't have a job either. He knew he had upset some people, Jude more than anyone else, but he didn't think that it was going to be this bad.

"Well hi D. Long time no see." Tommy says walking towards him. "What do you want to know?"

"Lets take this into the conference room Tom. I don't want to make a scene." Darius says turning and walking away. With Liam following. Tommy quickly looks towards Sadie who looks at the down and then back up at him.

"I don't know why you're back. I don't care why you're back. But whatever you do. You better not hurt Jude again!" Sadie says before walking away. "Besides. Shes grown up and over you." Sadie yells over her shoulder before returning to her desk.

Tommy turning to follow D and Liam into the conference room just shakes his head. This was going to be a long day.

----------------------------------------------------

Ok so what do you guys think? Thank you for reading and special thanks to those who are reviewing. I hope you all are liking the story!


	4. Boys! Boys! Boys!

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to post a new chapter. I was out of town this weekend with no computer! But anyways I here is chapter 4. I hope you guys enjoy it and will review to tell me what you think! Thanks again for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star or the characters.**

-----------------------------------------------------

Jude didn't look back after Tommy had finally let her go. Because if she did she might not be able to keep walking away. She still loved him, and as long as she did she would be weakened by him. But Tom had left her without a goodbye and then he comes back expecting her to welcome him with open arms? Ha! Not likely.

She still couldn't believe it! He wanted to talk. Now! After a month with no word he wants her to stop and listen to what he has to say. Well not likely. If Tommy wanted talk then he would have to take them time to let Jude calm down.

Jude could hear from behind her Darius talking to Tommy and telling him to go into the conference room to talk. She also heard Sadie telling Tommy that Jude had grown up and over him. Jude loved Sadie dearly and was very thankful that she had her sis there standing up for her against Tommy. But Jude knew that what Sadie had said was a lie. She also knew that Sadie knew it was a lie. Because Jude had grown up, but she wasn't over Tommy yet.

Walking into Studio A Jude slams the door and screams really loud at the top of her lungs. Which reminds her of the time when her and Tom had been in to studio recording Not Standing Around.

She had been so mad and frustrated. All she wanted was to sing and sing and sing, oh and spend time with Tommy, you could never forget that. So coming into the studio that morning, of course Tommy knew she was upset and helped her finding the best way possible to deal with everything. Which turned out to being screaming. And you know what Tommy was right.

So now here she was again screaming. Trying to get rid of all the pent up frustration and stress. But this time she did it with Kwest and SME in the room and none of them were ready for Jude's screaming.

While Jude was breaking Kwest's and SME's eardrums Tommy was getting ready to face the firing squad, otherwise known as Darius and Liam.

Tommy walked into the conference room shutting the door behind him and went to sit down. While sitting down he noticed Darius and Liam in the corner talking in hushed voices. He knew what they were talking about. He was just hoping that when they were done talking they weren't going to be telling him he had no job left at G-Major.

-------------

"Dude! What is your problem?" Speed asks uncovering his ears.

"Yeah Jude. You seem a little upset." Kwest says sitting back in his chair. He was use to Jude's screaming and ranting. He also was pretty sure he knew what was upsetting her. "Did something happen?"

"Yes I am a little upset and yes something happened! And don't you act all surprised Kwest because you know why I'm upset!" Jude says punching him lightly on the arm.

"Ok whats going on?" Speed asks leaning forward in his chair. He just loved the drama!

"Well were should I start!" Jude asks plopping down in the chair that Wally had pushed over to Jude. "Tommy's back!" Jude says looking at Kwest. And when she didn't see a surprise look on his face she knew she was right in assuming that Kwest knew he was coming back. Jude was mad at Kwest though. She knew he didn't tell her for a reason. It was Tommy that she was mad at.

"Wow. Lord Quincy Frown is back?" Speed says sitting back in his chair. He wasn't expecting that.

"Well what does that mean? Is he going to be producing us again?" Wally asks.

At hearding that Speed jumps up "There is no way he is our producer again!" Speed says leaning in front of Jude. "I understand you and him have some strange connection! But you can't just let him come in and comand us again!" Speed says almost pleading with Jude.

"I don't know what this means guys." Jude says honestly shaking her head. "Tommy may not even have a job here at G-Major anymore."

"But what if he does" Speed asks Jude sitting back down. "Are you going to just forgive him and let him back in?"

"No. Not right now anyway. I honestly don't want to talk to him right now." Jude says leaning back and closing her eyes.

"Ok then. Good." Speed says leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah." Jude says releasing a deep breath. "Why do these guys from my past have to come back now at the same time and ask me to work things out with them?" Jude shouts.

"Wait. Both guys?" Kwest asks. "So you've seen Shay then too."

"Oh yeah I've seen Shay."

"I take it that didn't go so well" Wally asks in his cute innocent little boy way.

"Well he just wants us to go back to the way we were before the whole Eden thing. He wants us to date again."

Speed laughs. "He can't be serious! Well what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I have to guys back and both of them want practically the same thing from me and neither deserve it!" Jude shouts out sounding frustrated.

"Well what do you want to do Jude?" Kwest says giving her a sympathetic look. "Thats what really matters."

"Yeah. What I really want is to make them both jealous and wish they hadn't have hurt me."

"Well you know." Speed says pushing his chair up next to Judes and putting his arm around her shoulder. "Me and you could act like a couple. That would for sure bug the shit out of both the pretty boy wonders!"

Kwest just laughs and shakes his head. "It's not a bad idea. Because nothing bugs a guy more than the girl he wants with someone else.

"You guys have lost it. I'm not that kind of girl to make a guy jealous by being with another guy. Thats just cruel." Jude says shrugging Speeds arm off her shoulders and pushing his chair away.

"Jude. Weren't you the one to kiss Mason to make me jealous while me and you were fighting?" Speed asks giving her a cocky little smirk.

"Yeah well I was younger than and you were using Sadie to make me jealous first!" Jude says kicking his chair signaling him to shut up. Speed just laughs and shakes his head. "Ok this is different. I've grown up since then!" Jude says.

"Yeah. Then what are you going to do?" Speed asks.

I'm just going to ignore them. If Tommy gets his job back I'll tell Darius that I don't want him as a producer and he'll listen to me, because he knows it will be for the best."

"And what about little Shay Shay." Kwest asks trying not to laugh.

"Well thats even easier. With Tommy back he can produce Shay so you don't have to. I won't have any reason to see him." Jude says standing up and feeling better about the whole situation.

Little did she know that Darius and Liam had other plans for her.

------------

In the confernce room Tommy felt like he was waiting to hear whether he was going to be executed or not. He knew it wasn't the end of the world if they did let him go. He had many other options. It's just if they did he would probably never work with Jude again.

It felt like hours, but in reality it was maybe 5 minutes and then Darius and Liam had come to a desicion and were sitting down across from Tommy. "So..." He asks looking them both in the eye.

"Well Liam and I have discussed what we should do and we both agree." Darius says looking over at Liam before looking back at Tommy.

-------------

Jude walked out of Studio A leaving SME recording with Kwest. She was walking towards the kitchenette and noticed someone was looking into the fridge. She couldn't see who though till she got closer. Turning quickly to leave Jude tries to sneak away without being noticed, but doesn't get very far.

"Jude!" Shay shouts after her. Jude stops walking and turns around giving Shay a really annoyed look.

"What do you want Shay. I'm busy." Jude says leaning against the counter.

"I was just wondering if you would like to go out to eat with me tonight. I thought we could maybe discuss my new album and yours." Shay says leaning against the counter across from Jude so they're only inches apart.

"Shay. I told you. I don't want to date you. I don't really even want to be your friend. The only reason I'm considering that is because you're Darius's nephew. Now if you want to discuss albums talk to your uncle." Jude says walking away yet again.

"You can't run forever Jude. We will have to talk sometime" Shay shouts after her. He didn't understand why he couldn't just let her go. She obviously wanted nothing to do with him. But maybe that was it. She was the only girl that didn't fawn at his feet and that was something Shay really liked.

Jude her Shay shout after her and she just shook her head and laugh. She knew he was right. But she would talk to him when she was good and ready and not until. Looking quickly over her shoulder to see Shay still leaning against the counter Jude wasn't watching where she was going.

Running into someone Jude quickly turns back apologizing and thats when she sees that the person she practically ran over was none other than Tom Quincy. Stopping abruptly Jude just crosses her arms. "Tommy! Well why can't you watch where you're going?

"Jude. I'm sorry. And not just for bumping into you. But for..."

"Stop!" Jude says holding up her hand cutting Tommy off. "I don't want to hear it Tommy. I'm busy." Jude says walking away. But doesn't get very far since Tommy grabs her arm. She really is starting to hate that.

"Jude. Please just listen to me. I can explain." Tommy says dropping his hand since Jude didn't seem like she was going to be walking away again.

"Why should I Tommy? I was willing to listen to you a month ago when you left, but you weren't willing to talk then." Jude says turning to look at him. "So now here I am not willing to listen to you and you won't let me walk away. What do you want from me Tommy? What! I waited a month to hear from you and you didn't want anything to do with me then. So why now should I stop and listen to you?" Jude asks trying not to cry. It was just so hard. She didn't know what to do.

"Jude. I love you." Tommy says pleading with his eyes.

Jude couldn't believe it. For 2 years she had waited to hear him say those same words to her and now he did, but she just couldn't trust him right now. She wanted him to hurt like she did. So she stood there and looked at him and then down at the ground. She didn't know what to do!

Then Jude remembered her conversation with Speed and she couldn't help it. "I'm sorry Tommy, but you're little to late." Jude says before walking back over to the kitchenette where Shay had been standing and listening to Jude and Tommy.

Seeing her walk over Shay acted like he had been busy reading the newspaper left on the counter instead of listening to her and Tommy. Which caused Jude to smile.

Quickly looking over her shoulder at Tommy making sure he was looking Jude grabbed Shay by the back of the head and pulled him down to her and she kissed him.

-----------------------------------------

**There it is chapter four! I hope you guys liked it! Quick thanks to those reading and special thanks to those who are reviewing. It means so much!**


	5. Between

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry it took so long to update, but my life had been really crazy these past couple of days and I finally got a chance to get on the computer. But here is chapter 5. I hope you guys enjoy it! Thanks to all that keep on reading. It means a lot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own IS or the characters.**

------------------------------------------------

Quickly looking over her shoulder at Tommy making sure he was looking Jude grabbed Shay by the back of the head and pulled him down to her and she kissed him.

Jude knew it was probably the dumbest thing she has ever done, but that's what Tommy does to her. Whenever it comes to him she does the dumbest, craziest, and most surprising things. So of course kissing Shay shouldn't be all the surprising to her, but it still was.

She hadn't forgiven Shay for what he had done to her. No way! It's just she needed someone to make Tommy really jealous and Speed wasn't going to cut it. Tommy would never feel threatened by Speed and her dating. He didn't really before because he knew that her and Speed weren't very serious. So even though her using Speed to make Tommy jealous probably would've been easier it wouldn't have been as effective.

Tommy never liked Shay and Jude dating, probably because how serious they were for each other. When Jude had dated Speed she would let Tommy get in the way. He could always find a way to get between them, but when Jude had dated Shay. She had felt like a whole new person! Like for once she got to be her real self and she didn't let anyone stand in the way of what she wanted. Jude would ignore and not listen to Tommy because she was so into Shay. Which she realizes now was a mistake, but still.

When it came down to who would make Tommy stand up and realize she wasn't that little girl he left heart broken. Shay was the obvious choice.

When Jude's lips first touched Shay's she was the only one into the kiss. Shay didn't pull back, but you could tell he really wasn't into it, which got Jude to thinking that her plan was never going to work if Shay wasn't going to be willing. Just when Jude was going to pull away though Shay surprised her by putting both his arms around her waist and spinning them so her back was against the counter and her back towards Tommy. Jude was surprised by this and even more so when he stopped kissing her, but instead put his head so it looked like he was kissing her neck and started talking to her.

"So what's this all about? You're using me now to make the great Tom Quincy jealous?" Shay asked sounding annoyed and amused.

"Yeah something like that. I didn't think you would mind." Jude admits. What else could she do? She could lie to him and let him think things were going to work between them or she could tell the truth and take the chance of him turning down her plan. She didn't think he would though for tow obvious reasons.

First of all Shay didn't really seem to like Tommy. In fact if she knew better she would say that he hated Tommy. Which is surprising since they've known each other since Shay was like 10. Jude didn't know what it was about Tommy Shay didn't like, but she assumed it had something to do with her. Because ever since her and Shay dated Tommy and Shay seemed to always argue and fight for Jude's time. Neither one would talk about the other ever. So Jude figured that if Shay knew that she and he "hooking up" would bug Tommy, then he would probably be willing to do it. Just to get back at Tom.

The other reason she figured Shay would be willing is because he got to be with her. Which she knows sounds conceited, but the truth. Since Jude's 16th birthday Shay had been trying to get Jude alone so they could talk about what happened between them, but Jude never would. And since being back Shay had even admitted to wanting to try over what they had before. So here is his perfect chance to show her that he really means it.

But the whole 30 seconds Jude had spent thinking about the plan of using Shay to make Tommy jealous she never thought about how kissing Shay would feel. Jude had figured that she wouldn't feel anything for him. After everything thats happened since their dating you would think that the feelings would've weakened or been lost all together. But she was sure proven wrong.

Shay still had that same way of just making her stomache feel like it was full of butterflies. She felt special in his arms. She felt unique. Which is something Jude hadn't felt for awhile.

Realizing Shay is pulling away from her and taking a step back Jude looks up into his eyes and is surprised by what she sees. She definetly saw lust and want in Shay's eys, but at the same time she could've sworn she saw sadness or regret too. But whatever it was she thought she saw was gone in like a second so Jude just figured she imagined it.

Shay looks down at Jude. "I think me and you should go somewhere to talk." He says before grabbing her hand and lightly pulls her to Studio C.

Jude just follows him without really listening to what was going on. She had never expected to actually feel anything when kissing Shay. So when she did it surprised her. Making her think that maybe she's more over Tommy than she thought.

Quickly remembering the whole reason she had kissed Shay Jude looks over her shoulder and she doesn't see Tommy anywhere. Turning her head around she looks over her other shoulder and she doesn't see Tommy. Pulling her hand away from Shay Jude turns completely around and she **still **doesn't see Tommy.

Wondering if maybe he hadn't really been there Jude turns back around to see Shay looking at her with a all knowing look. "He stormed off not very long after I turned your back towards him. He didn't look very happy I might add." Shay says before opening the door to Studio C and letting her enter first.

Looking at Shay Jude just shakes her head. What had she done! She doesn't want to have any type of feeling towards Shay, but that kiss! Shay shuts the door and turns to look at Jude who plops down in one of the chairs and puts her hands into her head. She just couldn't look at Shay right now. Not until she sorted out her thoughts first.

Neither of them had noticed Tommy who was sitting in the Studio A doorway.

He had watched Jude turn away from him and go to Shay and grab his head and pull him down for a kiss. And he felt like someone had stabbed a knife right through his heart. But when Shay had spun them around so Judes back was to him and then went and kissed her neck Tommy had to either walk away or he might have punched the little Shay Shay in the face for touching Jude.

The knife Tommy had felt go through his heart had then been twisted and turned so it felt that all that was left was a empty space.

He couldn't believe that she would go back to him! Of all the people in the world what would make her want Shay back? Tommy had no idea how long that had been going on, but he planned to find out. Storming out of Studio A and into Darius's office Tommy didn't even care that Kwest and Sadie were in there talking with D he needed answers.

"When was someone going to tell me that Jude was making one of the biggest mistakes of her life by dating that talentless little Shay Shay?" Tommy asks before Sadie even got a chance to shut the door. "And how long has this been going on?"

"Tom what the hell is your problem?" Sadie asks at the same time Darius says "It's not little Shay Shay and he isn't talentless."

But none of them really seemed to understand or comprehend what he had said except for Kwest. "Wait. Jude and Shay aren't together man. He just got here today." Kwest says pulling Tommy down on to the couch so he would stop pacing. "What would give you the idea they were together?"

"Well I don't know maybe the fact that they were all over each other in the kitchenette!" Tommy says still not being able to lower his voice.

"Wait Jude was all over Shay!" Sadie asks finally listening to what Tom had been saying. "That can't be. Why would she do that?"

"Why is that such a bad thing for them to be dating?" Darius asks feeling slightly offeneded that Sadie seemed so put off by even the thougt of it. "I know they have bad history together, but if Jude is willing to forgive then why shouldn't they date?"

"Darius! You use to hate the thought of those to together" Kwest points out to him before pulling Sadie towards him and rubbing her back in a comforting way.

"Yes, but that was when I thought she was going no where and I didn't think she was going to be such a success." Darius says "Which I know now is wrong." He admits looking at the ground.

"Well none of that matters" Tommy says entering back into the conversation. For awhile there he had been thinking over everything and he had come to a conclusion. He knew what he was going to do. "Jude can't be with Shay. That's all there is to it."

"And why is that?" Darius asks defending his little nephew.

"Because I love Jude and I'm not going to sit back and let her get hurt." Tommy says standing up and walking out of Darius's office. Leaving the three of them sitting there speechless.

All of them knew Tom loved Jude. It was obvious that he did. But none of them thought he would ever admit it, specially so openly. The three of them just sat in there chairs looking at the door. It was like none of them could move they were in such shock.

Finally Sadie speaks up. "So what do you guys think he's going to do?" Which then leads the three of them coming up with different ideas of what was going to happen. They all came to the same conclusion though. That someone was going to be hurt. And even though they knew it was wrong they placed bets about how long it took before someone had to make an emergency trip to the hospital.

There was one thing all three of them agreed on though. That it would probably end up being Shay going to the hospital. Because like Sadie has always said.

"Don't get between Jude and Tommy. They choose each other everytime.

---------------------------------------------------------

**Ok I hope you guys liked it! So R&R and tell me what you think. I love to read what you guys have to say.**


	6. Nancy Drew

**Ok guys I know this is a really REALLY short chapter, but that's because there is another chapter being posted almost right after this one. So I hope you enjoy and R&R. I promise the next chapter will be up by tomorrow morning at the latest!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own IS or the characters.**

------------------------------

Back in Studio C Jude and Shay were sitting in silence. Shay had come in and sat down across from Jude and was waiting for her to say something, while Jude had sat down and was looking anywhere but Shay.

Jude knew she needed to say something, but what? She didn't want to admit she liked the kiss. But at the same time Shay probably already knows she did. He probably felt that little spark that was always between them. Jude was and always will be a bad liar and part of her wished that she could go back and not have kissed Shay. Because then she could've avoided this situation.

Finally after was seemed like forever Jude decided that she needed to say something to Shay, even if she was going to just apologize. So turning to look right at Shay Jude lifts her head and sees that Shay is looking right at her. Losing any courage she had to say something Jude looks back at the ground, but this time Shay isn't going to let her just hide from the situation.

"So do you maybe want to explain what that was all about out there?" He says leaning forward and pointing to the lounge area.

"What are you talking about?" Jude asks playing stupid. "Do you mean that little peck on the lips? A kiss shared between friends?" She asks looking in the eye pleading with her self that he will buy into the lie.

"Jude. That was no little kiss between friends." Shay says laughing lightly. "But I wasn't only talking about that kiss. But also what's going on between you and Quincy? Last I heard you two were closer than Uncle D and his love of platinum." Shay says leaning back in his chair and holding up his hands. "Now I'm back and as far as I can tell you want Tom to be swimming with the fishes instead of here at G-Major."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Tommy and I are fine. We just had a little disagreement that's all." Jude says shaking her head trying to hid her face. Because she knows that if Shay sees her face he will see that she's lying.

"Really now?" Shay says knowing that Jude is lying and that's why she won't look at him. "Would that little disagreement be that Tom left for a month and didn't call, write, or even let you know why he was leaving in the first place?"

Jude turns quickly to look at Shay. "How do you know about that? No one outside of G-Major knows about that." Jude couldn't believe Shay would know that about Tommy's 30 day disappearance. Unless Darius told him, but that didn't seem likely since Darius was the one that wanted to keep it secret in the first place.

"Relax. I found out from Uncle D."

"But why would he tell you? He didn't want anyone to know. He said he didn't need that kind of scandal on top of everything else." Jude quickly holds her tongue. No one is supposed to know about the pictures. And here she goes almost blabbing it to Shay. Great Jude, just great!

"He told me right after I walked in the door of this place. He warned me that if I made one wrong move around you that I would be on a plane back home and recording the rest of my album there."

"But why would he tell you about Tom?" Jude was confused. She knew Darius told her he was backing her up when it came to Shay, but why would even mention Tommy?

"He told me that you've had a bad month and the last thing you needed was me coming in and breaking your already broken heart. And when I asked him why you were so down he told me it wasn't important." Shrugging his shoulders and trying to stop the big smile spreading on his face Shay looks down at the ground before looking at Jude. "I told him that if he didn't tell me what was going on that I would let slip a secret shared only between me and him. Let's just say after that he was willing to tell me."

"Why did you want to know so badly? I mean what did it matter? You could've just left me alone like Darius wanted and then there would be no problem."

"Ok that's enough Nancy Drew. I'm the one that's supposed to be asking the questions here. Not the other way around."

"Ok fine! What do you want to know?" Jude asks leaning back in her chair. She had gotten some of her questions answered it's only fair that she answered some of his. "I'm not promising I'm going to answer you though."

"Ok. How about we start with that kiss." Shay says sitting back and getting comfortable. If he knows Jude as well as he thinks he does then this is going to be a long conversation.

----------------------------

**OK this chapter is pretty boring I admit it and nothing really happens. This is sort of a filler chapter that needed to be put in so later on in the story you guys kinda have this to relate back to. So bear with me the next one should be a lot better and a lot longer.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Afraid

**Here is the next chapter as promised. I hope you guys like it. Some of you were thinking it was going to be Jude and Shay's discussion, but it's not. So I hope you guys won't be too disappointed. **

**Thanks to everyone who is reviewing it means so much to read what you guys have to say!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star or its characters. **

**----------------------------------**

Walking out of Darius's office Tommy has to get out of the building and into some fresh air. Practically running over a stunned Jamie and SME Tommy heads out into the ally.

He can't believe he had just said that aloud. And not only did he say it aloud he said it in front of Darius, Sadie, and Kwest. He knows he probably shocked all of them. He wasn't really paying attention to the three of them, but he could've sworn he saw all three of their mouths fall open in shock.

He loved Jude. It wasn't that big of a surprise to him he had known that his feelings for her were way deeper then they ever were with anyone else, but to say it aloud and in front of his boss, his best friend and Jude's sister, that was big.

Thinking about it now Tommy wishes he hadn't said it out loud to the three of them. He should've told Jude first before anyone else, but the fact that he loved her just hit him and at the time that's all that he could think about. He had loved Jude since the Vinyl Palace when she had kissed him. He just didn't know it and admit it till now.

He couldn't believe it had taken him almost three years to admit that he loved her. He was such and idiot. How could he have not noticed he loved her? She had known that she loved him and she wasn't even 18 yet and here he was 24 year old who was finally facing reality.

And the honest to god truth is if it wasn't for the month away and then coming back and seeing her kiss Shay Tommy still probably wouldn't have admitted that he loved her. He was always to afraid to love her, but after being without her for a month and then seeing her kiss Shay Tommy had realized something. He was more afraid of losing Jude than he was of admitting that he loved her.

Tommy was worried though about how Jude would react. He had messed up with her so many times. He was really afraid that Jude had given up on him, because as it was now she wouldn't even talk to him. Not that he really blamed her. If you looked back at Tommy's track record with Jude you see him being one of the biggest asses on earth.

_It was her 16th birthday. A day that is supposed to be one of the best ever, but for Jude Harrison it had sucked._

_Tommy had seen her and Shay in the conference room and then he saw along with everyone else, including the press, their big fight in the middle of G-Major. He then saw Jude storm off and Shay following after her. Knowing that it couldn't be good Tommy follows them and enters Studio B just as Shay was leaving._

"_Well if it isn't the great Tom Quincy" Shay says giving him a disgusted look and then daring Tommy to fight him. _

_Tommy couldn't believe this kid. Instead of beating little Shay Shay to a pulp he decides comforting Jude is more important._

_Following her out on to the fire escape Tommy hates to see her cry. Trying to comfort her he realizes that Jude doesn't want to hear it from him. She blames him for part of her problems._

_Feeling hurt by this Tommy looks at her again and he doesn't see a heartbroken 16 year old girl. No he sees Jude, the girl he loves and wants to be with, but he can't. And before he can stop himself he kisses her._

_This could've ended great for both of them, but Tommy had to turn around 20 minutes later and tell Jude she needed to forget that kiss. He had broken her heart even worse than before. Tom knew it, but he had to. He was afraid._

Thinking back to that night Tommy hates himself even more and can't believe Jude forgave him for that. That night, in his eyes, is one of the worst things he has ever done. But he was afraid.

And you would think he would've learned from his mistake. Nope. A couple of months later he starts dating Jude's older sister Sadie. The only reason he had done it was because he figured having the one Harrison sister would make up for the feeling he had for the other. He had been wrong and he knew it then, but didn't care.

Dating Sadie had been one of the dumbest things he had ever done. He had broken Jude's heart again. All because he was afraid.

Even though Tommy had broken Jude's heart twice she still found a way to trust him, to hopefully love him again.

Of course with Tommy nothing lasts forever and when he started to realize that he couldn't be with Sadie and he didn't like her the way she liked him he had to break it off with her. And how did he do that? He neglected her and then in a slip up made it look like he cheated oh her, even though he didn't. Sadie did break up with him, which is what he wanted. But he also lost Jude too. She couldn't trust him or believe in him after she thought he had cheated.

Tommy had felt lost the whole time they were fighting. He didn't know if Jude would ever forgive him and instead of apologizing to her. He acted like a jackass to her instead. Tommy looked at the as one of the cruelest things he had done. But he was afraid.

After Tommy and Sadie broke up he thought he had lost Jude forever. But lucky guy that he was, he didn't. She forgave him and believed in him again. After that happened Tommy vowed to himself that he wasn't going to ever hurt Jude again. She was too important to him.

But for Tommy no vow really mattered, marriage vows or ones simply to himself. Because look at what he did to Jude after that. He left her standing in the middle of the street on what was supposed to be their first date.

That one wasn't completely his fault, but he had still done it. He left her crying and alone without a return date or a reason why he was leaving. That had been one of the hardest things he had ever done. He had broken her heart and for, what he hoped, was the last time. Now coming back Tommy didn't think he would be lucky this time and have Jude forgive so easily.

Sadie had been right. Jude had grown up in the month that he was gone. How much? Tommy wasn't quite sure of, but she had definitely grown up. He hoped that Sadie had been lying when she said Jude was over him.

Thinking about what he was going to do with Jude; Tommy heard someone come outside in the ally. He just figured it was probably Kwest or maybe Sadie wanting to know what he was going to do. So when he turned around he was a little surprised to see Shay leaning against the door looking right at Tommy.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I was looking for you. I was told that you were last seen heading this way." Shay says pushing off the door and walking closer to Tommy. "We need to talk."

"You're right we do. I want you to stay away from Jude."

"You can't make me do anything Tommy. I don't care what you say. I'm going to do whatever Jude and I want to do."

"The first time you two went out I let it go. I figured Jude was a big girl and you're a smart guy. That you would know a good thing when it was right in front of you and even if you didn't that Jude would realize you weren't worth it. I was wrong then because Jude got her heart broken. This time I won't make the same mistake."

"What are you going to do? Jude's going to be 18 in a month. And if you hadn't noticed she wants nothing to do with you right now." Shay says laughing and turning to look down the ally. He wasn't paying attention so when Tommy punched him he stumbled backwards a little. "What the hell was that for?"

"Stay away from Jude! That's all I'm going to tell you." Tommy says before turning to walk away.

Shay just starts laughing. He can't believe how dense they both are. He shouts after Tommy. "You love her don't you?"

Tommy just stops and looks back at Shay. "How did you know?"

"Because no man would punch someone over a girl unless he loves her." Shay should know he has history with this sort of thing. First Jamie after Jude's 16th birthday and now Tommy.

"Well what does it matter? Apparently you two are together and I'm insignificant." Tommy says turning and walking back over to Shay.

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret Tom. Me and Jude are not together." Tommy tries to interrupt him by mentioning what happened in the kitchenette but Shay cuts him off. "She wants to make you jealous and from what I can tell it's working."

"What are you talking about?" Tommy says crossing his arms so he doesn't hit Shay again.

"Jude kissed me to make you jealous. That is the first time me and her have kissed since we broke up. Up until that point Jude didn't even want to talk to me."

"Yeah well it looked like you two really hated it."

"Oh I didn't. I would love to get back together with Jude. She's the one who wanted nothing to do with me."

"Why are you telling me this?" Tommy asks confused.

"I'm just letting you know before you go and do anything drastic that you still have a shot with Jude." Shay says before turning to go back inside.

"What do you mean by that? Does Jude still love me?"

"Yeah she does." Shay says looking over at Tommy. "But from what I can tell she was pretty affected by that kiss, which means that I might still have a shot with her too."

"So what you want me and you to fight over Jude?" Tommy says laughing. "You've got to be kidding me."

"No I'm not. I want Jude just as badly as you do."

"Yeah but you just said she loved me. So wouldn't she choose me over you?"

Shay just looks at Tommy. How can it be that Tommy is the older one? Because he is definitely the dumber one. "How can you be so dense? Yes Jude loves you, but she has no clue how you feel."

"Well that's easy. I'll just tell her how I feel." Tommy says smiling.

"Yes but you've hurt Jude way more times than I have Tom. So will she be able to trust you?"

"She has always trusted me." Tommy says hoping he sounds more confident then he feels.

"She used to Tom. She Used to." Shay says opening the door to go inside. "All I'm going to say is good luck and may the best man win."

Tommy just stares at the door as it closes. Shay is right. Jude use to trust him, but after everything could she still trust him? He had had 3 years to prove to her that he loved her. Now here he was and he might lose her because he had been too afraid.

----------------------------

**There you guys go! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! R&R and tell me what you guys think. I love to read what you have to say and it helps with the story!**


	8. GMajor

**Ok I know I am the most horrible person in the world. I haven't updated for so long. I have been having the worst case of writers block and then I'm also really busy. So I am So SO sorry and thank you to those who are still reading this story. I really worked hard to make this one great and it's also a pretty long chapter too. So I hope you guys like it and thanks to everyone who is reading. Special thanks to those who are reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star or the characters. And the song is Since You've Been Gone by Kelly Clarkson.**

Walking into G-Major the next morning Tommy looks around and he is kind of shocked at what he sees. Everything is normal. Well as normal as it can be in the music business.

Looking around you see the interns running every which way practically running over each other trying to get all there work done. You have Liam barking orders at Sadie at her receptionist desk that is then turning around and handing down some of the jobs to interns. You will find Darius in his office on the phone being the demanding and sometimes diva-ish music mogul he is known for.

Walking to his office you hear Portia arguing with Patsy for the millionth time about her wardrobe. "Come on! There is whole rainbow of colors out there and styles too! You know, maybe you could try something with a little less holes!" Tommy just shakes his head before turning the corner.

Walking down the short hallway Tommy looks into Jamie's office where he sees Jamie on the phone looking extremely frazzled. "No I told you guys light on the starch! Now I have half a dozen button-up shirts the Mr. Fenway is just going to throw back in my face!"

Finally making it into his office Tommy shuts the door before sitting down behind his desk. How could everything seem so normal? Yesterday he had confessed aloud that he loved Jude and not even and hour later he was told by the little Shay Shay that he would have to compete for Jude. Even though it felt like his whole world was turned upside down everything has seemed to stay the same.

While Tommy was sitting in his office trying to figure out what to do about Jude and his life at G-Major. Kwest was in Studio A setting up the sound equipment and trying to talk some sense into Jude.

"Jude I don't know what exactly went on yesterday, but from what I heard you did something really stupid!" Kwest says stopping and turning from the sound board to look at Jude who was sitting in "her" chair writing in her journal.

Looking up at him Jude just rolls her eyes giving her time to decide on what to say. "Kwest what did I do that was so stupid?" Jude finally asks even though she already knows the answer. She had kissed Shay in front of everyone, including Tommy.

"Don't give me that Jude. You know exactly what you did. You kissed Shay in the middle of G-Major for everyone to see. And after doing that you both went and locked yourselves in to Studio C together for an hour doing god knows what!" Kwest says sitting down across from Jude completely giving up on setting up the equipment. "Now I don't want to sound like your dad here or Darius for that matter. But Jude, come on! Shay! What ever made you think it was a good idea to hook back up with him!"

"First of all Kwest, you know me and Shay didn't do anything in Studio C. You know I wouldn't do something like that. Second of all. What's wrong with Shay? He's cute, talented, and can be nice on occasion. And finally. What does it matter that I kissed him in the middle of G-Major. I've kissed Jamie, Speed, and even Shay in the middle of G-Major. So why now is it such a big deal?"

"Because of your history with him Jude. I know you guys probably didn't do anything in Studio C. I know you better than that, but other people here don't know you're not that kind of girl. And as for what's wrong with Shay. You know exactly what's wrong with him. He broke your heart once what's going to stop you from doing it again." Kwest can't believe he has to remind her of last time. Does she not remember the heartbreak Shay caused? "And Jude you know what the big deal of kissing Shay in the middle of G-Major is."

"No Kwest I don't." Jude says throwing her journal down on the ground by her feet. She wasn't getting any writing done right now anyways. "What is the big deal of me kissing him in front of everyone?"

"Jude you did it in front of Tommy."

"Yeah so. That doesn't matter Kwest." Jude says breaking eye contact. She had always been a sucky liar. "Tommy left and I moved on. So what does it matter."

"Jude look me in the eye and tell me that the fact Tommy was standing right there had nothing to do with you kissing Shay."

"Fine! I didn't kiss Shay because Tommy was standing right there!" Jude shouts bending down to pick up her journal hoping that Kwest will just drop the subject.

"I said look me in the eye and say it Jude." Kwest says crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back in his chair. He knew the truth, pretty much everyone did except for Jude and Tommy. Those two loved each other. They were meant for each other. Now it was just time for them to admit it to themselves.

Jude didn't want to talk about this. She knew Kwest was right. Sitting there in Studio A with him Jude thought back to yesterday and the hour her and Shay had spent in Studio C talking. She just wished that everyone would let the subject drop. Looking up at Kwest Jude knew that the tears she was trying to hold back were still visible to him. Before she could say anything Kwest was leaning forward and pulling Jude into a hug. "Jude I am so sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry. What can I do to make it better?" Kwest says pulling back to look at her.

Jude just lets out little laugh while wiping her eyes. "No it's ok. I'm just a little tired and I have a lot on my mind. Could we maybe just record. I have a song that I wrote the day before Shay got here that I would love to put on the album."

"I don't know Jude. Are you sure about this?" Kwest ask standing up. Most of her stuff after Tommy had left was pretty sad and Darius had said no every time they went to him to get the ok.

"Kwest it's ok. This song is about moving on. Besides Darius has already heard part of it and he liked it. I promise this song is better than all the other ones."

"I don't know Jude. It's not just that." Kwest says turning back to the sound board to finish getting ready.

"What's the problem then? If Darius is ok then there is no problem."

"Tommy is the problem." Kwest says closing his eyes and waiting for the out burst he knows is coming.

"What about Tommy?" Jude asks getting worried.

"Well I'm no longer your producer Jude. Tommy has been put back on your album. He's your producer again."

"What! Why? This isn't happening! Why would they do this to me? What were Darius and Liam thinking?"

"Well Jude what Darius told me is this. When you were with Tommy you wrote tons of songs that people loved to listen to and he's hoping that if he gets you two in the studio together again that you'll be writing songs again. He's hoping that working with Tom will get you out of this funk you've been stuck in."

"But the reason I was in that Funk was because of Tommy! Don't they understand that?"

"Jude please don't be angry with me. I know this the last thing you want. But maybe it's for the best. You and Tom have always worked great together and this wouldn't be the first time you guys would be working while fighting with each other." Kwest says putting his hands on her shoulders.

"But what about you? What are you going to do?"

"Don't worry about me. I'll be there the whole entire time. I'm going to be working with Tom as engineer again."

"They're demoting you!"

"No I told Darius I would go back to being Toms' engineer. I'm sort of going to be a babysitter for you two so you don't kill each other."

"But you were a good producer Kwest. You deserve more than an engineer job."

"Don't worry about me. I'm going to be a producer too. I'm staying on as Patsy's producer and when Mason gets back I'll be producing him too."

"Well I guess if you're ok with it then I should try to be too. But Tommy! Kwest I'm not going get any work done! We'll be to busy yelling at each other."

"Maybe that's what you need to get you back to your old self." Kwest says trying to sound hopeful.

In truth he wasn't very happy about Tommy producing Jude again either. And it's not just because that meant he was kicked off her album. Kwest knew Tom. And even though he's his best friend Kwest had really gotten to care for Jude and he didn't want to see Jude hurt again. He knew that they needed to work through their problems, but did they have to forced into each others lives again so fast after everything that happened.

"Kwest!" Jude shouts for like the third time. He had gone off to some other world or something and she needed him back. "Are you with me now or do you need a minute?"

"No I'm ok. What do you need?"

"Ok I know you are no longer my producer, but maybe as a friend could you record this one last song! For me." Jude says putting on her pouty face that no one could say no to.

"Jude what happened the last time one of your friends helped you record one song? Hmm?" Kwest asks trying not to smile.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Jude says even thought she knows exactly what he's talking about.

"Do I have to remind you how Tommy almost murder Jamie after he helped you record Anyone But You?"

"That was only because Jamie recorded over White Lines after Tommy and I had stayed up real late trying to perfect it." Jude says remember back to that night and the fight they had gotten in to.

"Still I don't want Tom on my case. Especially when it comes to you and producing. Those are two subjects he's really touchy about."

"Ok fine. You don't want to help out a friend then I understand. You just don't care." Jude says crossing her arms and turning her back on Kwest. Knowing that he would cave.

"Fine! But if Quincy freaks out I'm not taking the blame for this."

"Oh fine you cry baby. If Tommy gets mad about you recording one little song for me than I'll take the heat." Jude says stick out her hand for them to shake on the deal.

"Good. As long as we're on the same page here." Kwest says taking her hand and shaking on it. "Now what's the title of this song?" He says turning back to finish with the sound board.

"Since you've been gone." Jude says quietly before rushing into the recording room and putting on her head phones. "Oh and I'm going to try this acoustic first and maybe change it later."

"Jude, I thought this wasn't like the other songs you've written before." Kwest says doubting this song.

"Kwest it is I swear! Just listen to it."

"Ok, but remember our deal."

"Yeah yeah I know. It's all my fault!" Jude says giving him the signal that she's ready.

"Ok Since You've Been Gone take one in 3…2…1…"

**Here's the thing  
We started out friends  
It was cool but it was all pretend  
Yeah, Yeah  
Since you've been gone **

You're dedicated,  
You took the time  
Wasn't long 'till I called you mine  
Yeah, Yeah  
Since you've been gone

And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I picture me with you  
That's all you ever hear me say

But since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah Yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
What I want  
Since you've been gone

**  
**Kwest was speechless. When Jude had first told him the title he for sure thought it was going to be another sad ballad, but he had been wrong. This song wasn't about the pain after someone leaving. It was about moving on after they'd left.

Listening to this song Kwest wasn't as worried about Jude as he had been. Before, right after Tommy had left, Jude had acted broken, but for a good reason. Because she had been broken by Tommy leaving. After that everyone had worried about her. They worried that the Jude who had been a shining star before had burnt out.

But now listening to this song Kwest realized that she had grown and he was proud of her. For Jude this song symbolized that she didn't need Tommy to be a star. She didn't need anyone to be a star. All she needed was the faith in herself.

**  
How can I put it?  
You put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah Yeah  
Since you've been gone**

Tommy walks into Studio A looking for Kwest and Jude. He wanted to talk to them and see where Jude was in her next album. So walking in and seeing Kwest pressing buttons on the sound board and having Jude's voice surround him Tommy just kind of stopped at hearing the lyrics. He knew who it was about and it killed him a little inside to hear what she had to say.

Looking into the recording room he could see Jude sitting there singing her heart out with her eyes closed. So she didn't see him standing there listening to her pretty much tell him she was moving on from him and their past together.

Turning around to grab his seat Kwest sees Tommy standing in the doorway. "Oh hey man. How's it going?"

"Oh just great you know being back and getting slapped by the girl you love and then seeing her kiss a complete dick and then coming in this morning and hearing the girl you love pretty much say she's over you. I'm doing great Kwest and how are you doing?" Tommy asks sitting down in "his" seat that Jude had vacated earlier.

"Tom come on you know Jude is just hurting." Kwest says. He feels bad for Tommy. He knows how much he loves her and Kwest would love to see those two finally hook up, but fate just didn't seem to work with them. They were always working against the odds or against each other.

"Yeah I know she is. And it seems that she is also moving on. With Shay."

**How come I never hear you say,  
I just wanna be with you  
I guess you never felt that way  
**

"Hey man I talked to Jude about that. And from what I hear you might still have a chance with her." Kwest says trying to encourage Tommy to not give up like he so easily does.

"Yeah man that's why they were locked in Studio C together yesterday for an hour."

"You know Jude would never do anything Tommy. Especially since she's so in love with you." Kwest points out for about the millionth time.

**  
But since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Oh Yeah Yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get... I get what I want..(Since you've been gone)  
**

"Yeah I trust Jude, it's the little Shay Shay that I have a problem trusting."

"Yes, but Jude still wouldn't do anything Tommy. Not if she was in love with someone else."

"Well apparently she doesn't love me anymore Kwest. If she ever did for that matter." Tommy says before sitting back in his seat.

"Oh don't even try and feed me that bullshit T. You know just as well as I do that Jude loved you and that she still does." Kwest says trying to keep his voice down. Jude still hadn't notice Tommy was there and he didn't want to make a scene.

**  
You had your chance, you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind**

**Shut your mouth, I just can't take it  
again and again and again and again! **

"I don't know man. I hope so. Because I love her." Tommy says looking right at Jude who was still oblivious to him being there.

"It took you three years to figure that out." Kwest says shaking his head. It was about time Tommy realized that he loved her. "Now what are you going to do about it?"

Tommy just looks at him and is trying to decide whether or not he should tell him about his and Shay's conversation in the ally. Deciding that maybe Kwest could help him Tommy starts explaining what happened after he had left Darius's office.

Since you've been gone (Since you've been gone)  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah Yeah  
Thanks to you, (thanks to you)  
Now I get..  
I get what I want  
since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah Yeah  
Thanks to you, Thanks to you  
Now I get (I get)  
You should know, You should know  
That I get  
I get what I want...

Since You've Been Gone  
Since You've Been Gone  
Since You've Been Gone

Jude opens her eyes after finishing her song and she sees Tommy sitting next to Kwest and they're talking. Jude wonders how much of the song Tommy heard and she's wondering how he took it.

He has to know it's about them since most of her songs were in the first place. She was just worried that he was going to give up on her. Because yes Jude was mad, but she didn't want to lose Tommy as what ever he was to her.

Walking into the studio again Jude hears Tommy asking Kwest what he should do about Shay and Jude just can't help herself. "Well you know Tommy. Maybe you could try being less of a coward and go for what you want."

"Jude you have no idea what we're talking about." Tommy says even though she probably does he doesn't want to admit it. And he really doesn't want her to know that he plans to fight Shay for her. Tom knew that if Jude knew what they were doing she would probably freak and get mad at both of them.

"Save it Tommy. I don't want to hear it right now." Jude says holding up her hand to stop what ever comment he was going to make. But before anyone of them could say something Darius interrupts them all.

"Ok you two. I don't want to have all this fighting going on. You guys are here to make great music. Not to train for the Ultimate Fighting Championship. Now Kwest I told you that you could work with them so you could be the mediator."

"I'm trying Darius, but you know how these two can get. Besides you came in before I got a chance to stop them." Kwest says defending himself. The last thing he needed was for those two to have to work together alone when they were fighting like this.

"Ok. Now Jude. Shay would like to see you as soon as you get a chance. He's going to be in Studio B all morning."

"Thanks Darius. I'll head over there right now since these two have lots of work to do." Jude says waving goodbye over her shoulder to Kwest and just sort of glaring at Tommy.

"Ok so now you two. Get to work. I want Jude's new single Since You've Been Gone done by the end of the day." Darius orders before leaving Kwest and Tommy alone.

"Ok so man now what do I do about Shay?" Tommy asks since no ones there to eavesdrop on them.

"I don't know T. Lets get to work and we can think about that later." Kwest says before turning back to the sound board. If what Tommy says is true than life at G-Major was going to be getting a whole lot crazier before things got back to any sense of normal.

------------------------------

**Ok so how was it! I hope you guys enjoyed it and I can't wait to hear what you have to say. So R&R and tell me what you think it really means a lot!**


	9. sisters

**Hi everyone! I'm so So SO sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I am a horrible person and I feel so bad for taking forever. It's just I'm super busy…Anyways**

**Thank you so much for those still reading even though I've been MIA for almost a month. And a special thanks to the reviewers. You guys are great!**

**So here is chapter 9. I hope you guys like it, it's taken awhile because I have writers block and then no time to think of ideas…so if anyone has an idea for the story I'm all ears to her what you have to say! Thanks.**

**And now on with the story…**

----------------------------------------------

Leaving Studio A Jude lets out a loud frustrated sigh.

"Hey Jude what's wrong?" Sadie asks coming up from the side hallway.

"Oh you know the normal 17 year old drama. The ex-love of my life has come back after a month with no phone call and expects things to be fine. My ex-boyfriend who is a super star rapper has come into my life and apologizes for cheating on me with my arch nemesis Eden and he wants to try and date again. Then my music mogul boss Darius is pushing my new album even more since my second album went double platinum." Jude stops to take a deep breath. "You know normal 17 year old drama."

Sadie just laughs before pulling Jude over to the receptionist desk. "Well you were the one that started all this drama when you entered a singing contest at 15."

"Yes but I didn't realize that I would get lil' Tommy Q as my producer and end up falling in love with him. Then two years later when things are finally working out he decides to leave with out a reason." Jude says plopping down Sadie's chair.

"Jude I'm so sorry that everything is happening to you so fast, but you can handle it. You always have before." Sadie says while filing some papers away.

"Yes I know, but I don't know what to do about Shay and Tommy. I mean everyone is making such a huge deal over what happened yesterday and I don't understand why. I didn't do anything wrong!" Jude says throwing her hands in the air.

"No you're right you didn't do anything **wrong**, you just did something very surprising is all." Sadie says looking up at Jude and giving her a sympathetic look.

How is it that her little baby sister could be having this much trouble. Jude was only 17, but she has lived a life of 30 year old it seems like. Sadie has been surprised by Jude time and time again. She can act like such a child sometimes, but it seems that when ever something is going seriously wrong she just flips the switch to maturity.

Jude has had so much drama in her life and Sadie just wishes that she could throw a protective cloud or bubble around her so Jude won't have to face some of what's to come.

"Sadie…Are you ok?" Jude asks waving her hand in front of her face.

"No I'm fine. Where was I now?"

"You told me that what I did was surprising, but not wrong." Jude says jumping right back in to the drama that is her life.

"Oh right. It's just after everything that happened with you and Shay, nobody expected you two to hook back up. Specially so fast and openly in front of everyone."

"Me and Shay are not back together! I don't know how many times I have to say that before people start believing me."

"Well maybe people would if you two hadn't locked yourselves into Studio C for an hour."

"Nothing happened. All we did was talk. That's it."

"Yes well not everyone believes that."

"Do you?" Jude asks worried that she's not going to get the answer she wants.

"Yes I do believe nothing happened. You're my sister and I know you better than to think that you would do that. Especially with Shay."

"Well thank you for your support. It's appreciated."

"Well what are sisters for?" Sadie says doing her princesses pose.

"Well they're really good for giving advice." Jude whispers leaning forward.

"Ok what do you want my opinion on?" Sadie asks leaning forward so she could hear.

"What should I do about Shay and Tommy?"

"Do you honestly want my opinion?" Sadie asks giving Jude a questioning look.

"Yes Sadie I do. I wouldn't be asking if I didn't."

"Ok and you promise you won't freak or yell or get upset with my opinion?'

"Yes I promise I promise. I don't understand why you're acting this way." Jude says rolling her eyes.

"Oh lets not forget the time I gave you my opinion on what you should wear for the first day of high school and you retaliated by breaking my CD collection."

"Sadie you told me that I should drop out of school, change my name, and move away and tell no one that I know you." Jude says laughing.

"That was only because you were such a weird kid and I didn't want my friends to know you existed and were related to me!" Sadie says in a joking, but loving way. "Besides that was no reason to break my CD collection!"

"Sadie your CD collection consisted of five CD's and three of them were from Boyz Attack." Jude points out. "Besides I replaced all but one and that was because it was no longer for sale."

"Yeah so it's still the point of the matter." Sadie says putting on a fake pouting face.

"Ok anyways! What should I do!"

"Ok first of all you should tell Shay that you and him can be only friends and nothing more. Than you should talk to Tommy and I mean actually talk to him. You know have conversation where you don't storm away or slap him. And finally stop denying you love Tommy since we all know you still love him as much as ever."

"Sadie I don't love Tommy. He's hurt me to many times for me to love him."

"Jude you don't want to love Tommy because you're afraid, but you still do. And he loves you. If you both would stop being such worriers and actually confronted each other we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Sadie what if I get hurt again though? I don't think I could take another heartbreak like the last time he left. It almost killed me the last time."

"I know hun, but I don't think that's going to happen this time. I honestly think it could work this time."

"Why do you have so much faith in this? You hate Tommy remember."

"No I don't hate Tommy. I did for awhile there, but I understand that you two love each other and are meant to be together. Me and him, we weren't right. You know?"

"If we are so meant for each other, than why does it seem that we can never get things right?"

"Because…you guys are you. That's all I can think of."

"Sadie I don't want to get hurt again." Jude says wiping away the stray tear falling down her cheek.

"I know you don't. Just try things my way and see what happens. Jude he loves you I know it. Just give him a chance to explain himself. You never know maybe he has a good reason for leaving."

"I'll think about it ok?"

"Ok that's probably for the best." Sadie says nodding her head and pulling Jude up from the chair to give her a hug. "Now see if my advice wasn't so bad this time was it?"

"No. But if this ends up badly I'm breaking your CD collection again." Jude says pulling away with a big smile on her face.

"Fine. But you're going to be the one replacing all of them."

"Oh I think I can afford 8 CDs Sadie." Jude says through her laughter.

"Hey it might be 9 if I get that new CD I've been hearing about." Sadie says while sitting down to work.

"Well I have to go. Shay wanted to talk to me and I should probably get that over with."

"What are you going to say to him?" Sadie asks looking up at Jude.

"I don't know yet. We'll just have to wait and see." Jude says before turning away to find Shay.

**There is chapter 9! I hope you guys enjoyed reading it and I'm going to try super hard to update as much as possible, but it's going to be kinda hard. **

**But thank you again SOO much for those who are still reading this and haven't given up on me. It means a lot. So Thank You! And thanks to those reviewing. You are the ones that keep me from just giving up. So special thanks you guys.**


	10. Tommy you idiot

**Ok here is chapter 10 of since you've been gone. I'm sorry it's taking longer for my stories, but yet again it's hard to find the time and I have that pesky writers block. But I hope you guys enjoy and thanks so much for reading and reviewing!**

**--------------------------**

Walking into Studio B Jude doesn't see Shay anywhere. Turning around to leave she jumps back when she sees him standing in the doorway.

"Oh my gawd! You scared the krap out of me!"

"Well I'm sorry. I was just growing impatient waiting for you and I had decided to go and look for you in Studio A."

"Yeah sorry I sorta got caught up talking to Sadie."

"No that's fine I got to hear you new song while searching for you.

"And?"

"And. I have to say. It sends a pretty strong, obviously wrong message." Shay says nodding his head and sitting down in a chair.

"What do you mean it sends an obviously wrong message? What's wrong about it?" Jude asks trying not to let her annoyance show.

"Jude in that song you're pretty much saying…You know what Tom Quincy, you left me broken and hurt. And now that you're back I'm grown up and I'm not that hurt girl any more. I don't want you, I don't need you, and I don't love you." Shay says looking Jude square in the eyes.

"Yeah. So? That's how I feel now." Jude says looking down at the floor.

"Jude you are the worst liar to ever live!" Shay says trying not to laugh. "You love Quincy so bad that it's written all over that stubborn little face of yours."

"And what makes you such and expert, Dr. Phil? Hmm?" Jude says trying to get the pressure off of her.

"I'm not an expert." Shay says shaking his head. "I just know that there's no way you would make such an attempt to show me and you are a thing in front of everyone, even though you could hardly stand talking to me."

"Yeah well things change. I've changed!"

"Yeah, but not that much."

"I hate you sometimes Shay. You know that?" Jude says trying to kick him, but missing by at least a foot.

"No you don't. You just like to think you do." Shay says laughing and turning away from Jude to look at the sound board. "Now about that duet we were discussing yesterday."

For the next half hour Jude and Shay sit in Studio B discussing their next duet each taking turns over arguing over lyrics and chord progressions. While they're hidden away in there Tommy is going crazy in Studio A with Kwest thinking about what those two are doing.

"Maybe we should check on them?" Tommy says for about the millionth time in the last 10 minutes.

"Tommy. I love you like a brother man, but if you mention Jude, Shay, or studio B one more time! I'm going to have to hurt you." Kwest says putting on his headphones to drown out Tom's constant worrying.

"I'm sorry man, but it's just….I don't want to see her get hurt again, that's all." Tommy says slamming his head down on the sound board.

"No what you want is to see Shay thrown out on his ass by Jude and have her jump into your wide, open, and waiting arms." Sadie says startling both Tommy and Kwest.

"Hey! What are you doing in here?" Kwest says standing up to give Sadie a kiss.

"Oh I just decided to come and see how Jude's new album is going?" Sadie says sitting in the last empty chair. "Anything new?"

"Yeah she has this new song; it's called I Hate You Tom Quincy." Tommy says turning away from Sadie.

"What? No way! Jude would never say that!" Sadie says looking at Kwest.

"You're right she never would **SAY** that" Tommy says over his shoulder before grumbling to himself. "She has no problem singing it."

"Oh would you shut up man!" Kwest says before turning to Sadie. "It's a good song. It's about moving on. Here I'll play it for you." Kwest says turning back to the sound board.

Sadie sits back in her chair and closes her eyes; because that's the only way she can totally concentrate on a song. Sitting there she listens to the songs and every once and awhile you kinda can see her grimace. When the song over Tommy turns and looks at her.

"See what I mean…that screams I hate you Tom Quincy!"

"No it doesn't Tommy." Sadie says shaking her head and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"See I told you, you dork. If anyone knows what Jude means it would be her sister." Kwest says slapping Tommy, which earns him a slap from Sadie. "Hey! What was that for?"

"You're supposed to be his friend and comfort him!" Sadie says through clenched teeth trying to keep her voice down.

"Well I'm sorry. You try dealing with him in such close quarters…it gets annoying after awhile." Kwest says trying to keep his voice just as quiet.

"You realize I'm sitting like one foot away from you both and can hear Everything you two are saying!" Tommy says making sure they can hear the frustration in his voice.

"We're sorry Tom. Really" Sadie says quickly.

"It's fine." Tom says waving his hand. "But ok. If you don't think that song is Jude's way of telling me she hates me than what is it?" Tommy asks turning to look at Sadie and Kwest.

"Don't look at me!" Kwest says backing up and throwing his hands in the air. "I've tried explaining this to you and you won't listen to me."

"Fine I don't want your opinion anyways." Tommy says turning to look directly at Sadie. "But what about you? What do you think?"

"Oh my god! You two are unbelievable!" Sadie says throwing her hands in the air and jumping up from her seat.

"What do you mean, you two. I didn't do anything!" Kwest says.

"No not you two." Sadie says pointing at Kwest and Tommy. "I'm talking about Tommy and Jude!"

"What about us?"

"You two are the most stubborn people in the world!" Sadie says sitting down and trying to calm herself. "I've just had this conversation with Jude and now I'll have it with you too."

"Ok I'm going to just step out and get something to eat then while you two talk." Kwest says standing up to leave.

"No you don't. Sit down. I want you to hear this two, so me and you never have this sort of problem." Sadie says nodding her head for him to understand.

"Fine, but you don't have to worry about us. We're open to our emotions, and express our feelings to each other." Kwest says trying to stay on Sadie's good side, because when she gets angry, she can get mean.

"Ok then." Sadie says turning to look at Tommy. "Jude doesn't hate you. She loves you Tommy! I know it, Kwest knows it. God everyone knows it! And you love Jude. You admitted it to Darius, Kwest, and I yesterday and you don't seem to deny it. So I don't understand what you're guys problem is."

"Jude wants nothing to do with me Sadie. You've listened to her song."

"Tommy all that song means is that Jude has gotten over her pain and her need for you. She no longer has that as her strongest weakness."

"What do you mean? That makes no sense."

"Tom. After you left Jude almost died inside. She was so hurt by your being gone that she couldn't write anymore. You were her biggest weakness. Everything you did affected her in some way."

"I know I know I screwed up. Big time!" Tommy says looking down at the ground. "And now I'll probably never have a chance with her."

"Oh you idiot. Why would you think that?"

"Because she's over me. She doesn't need me anymore."

"Do you not know what love is? For some one who says you're in love you act pretty dense. Jude's just scared of getting hurt again. And the only reason she has to worry about a chance of getting hurt is because of the one she loves."

"She loves me." Tommy says still disbelieving. "After everything she's said and done she loves me."

"Yes Tommy Jude loves you. She is just acting stupid because she's afraid of getting hurt." Kwest says hoping that it will finally sink in to the boys head.

Tommy doesn't even care that about Kwest and Sadie anymore. All he cares about the fact that Jude loves him. "She loves me. I haven't lost all hope yet." Tommy says sitting up straighter in his chair.

"Yes she loves you Quincy. I told you that yesterday. Now what are you going to do about it?" Shay says from the doorway.

------------------------

**So there was chapter 10! I hope you guys all enjoyed the chapter…I had trouble writing it, but I think I did a good job.**

**A special thanks goes out to all those who review every chapter even though I'm horrible with my posting:**

_scott4eva_

_saralyleth_

_jude-and-tommy-4eva-summer-bay_

_on.the.edge.x_

_instantstarfanatic06_

_Duddley111_

_Bunnypook_

_Tommy4eva_

_Saranha de Angelo_

_Camsma_

_Ilovetommyq_

_CREATIVITY-ANGEL-GIRL_

**Thank you to all of you guys and for everyone else who is reading and reviewing! It means a lot!**


	11. Never Happened

**Ok I think I deserve an award or something, because I've done pretty good with my updating. So as an award I hope to get like 10 reviews for this chapter! LOL**

**Anyways THANK you so much for everyone that reviewed. I love to read them they're great and they help a lot! I hope you guys like this chapter because I had some fun writing it. So enjoy and I can't wait to read what you guys think!**

**Disclaimer I don't own It Never Happened. The song is actually The Best Thing That Never Happened by Paul WesterBerg. I also don't own Instant Star, but I wish I did!**

"What are you doing in here? Aren't you supposed to be working with Jude on your guys' next duet?" Tommy asks just wanting to get rid of Shay.

"Yeah well that was the plan, but Jude kicked me out of the studio because..."

"Because she's finally using her brain and realizes she's too good for you?" Tommy says cutting him off. This causes Kwest to start laughing.

"Tommy would you shut up for five seconds and let Shay talk!" Sadie says slapping him lightly on the shoulder.

"Ok. I'm sorry. You were saying?" Tommy says rolling his eyes and leaning back in his chair.

"Well I was going to come and try and help you with your Jude dilemma. But now I'm not so sure you deserve my help."

"Please. Like you know something about my sister that would help Tommy, which the three of us don't already know." Sadie says trying to keep the skepticism out of her voice, but failing horribly at it.

"Well that depends. Do you guys know that right now Jude is writing a song that she hopes will drive Tommy away? And that's why I was kicked out of the studio with her."

"Why would she kick you out while she's writing a song? It's not like she hasn't written in front of you before?"

"Well normally I'm not sitting there trying to talk her out of it."

"Why were you trying to talk her out of it? Don't you want me out of the picture?"

"I did. But I've figured out that even if you did leave again Jude still wouldn't want to date me. She would still want you and would hope for your return."

"Yeah right. Because it sounds like she's dying for me to stay right now." Tommy scoffs wanting to know Shays true reasons for doing whatever it is he's doing.

"I don't care about that right now." Sadie says shutting Tommy up. "I want to know how you know so much about Jude, when I'm her sister and she'll hardly say two words to me about Tommy."

"That's because I'm an outside 3rd party that doesn't really have an opinion."

"Yeah right! Just yesterday you told me that you wanted Jude back. How does that make you an outside party with no opinion?"

"Because I've talked with Jude and like I've been saying. She. Loves. You."

"She said that? To you. Why?" Sadie asks disbelieving everything coming out of Shay's mouth.

"No what she said to me is that she's over Quincy and she wants him to leave her alone."

"So how do you get she loves me from all of that?"

"Jude is the worst liar in the world. And besides she spending so much time deny her feelings for you that it's pretty obvious that she loves you."

"It's true Tom. She is a horrible liar." Kwest says.

"And why would she be trying to convince all of us over and over again that she hates you and wants you gone." Sadie points out thinking that Shat is on to something.

"Because maybe she does. Did you guys ever think of that possibility?"

"What Jude is doing is trying to convince herself. Not us."

"Why would she be trying to convince herself of that?" Tommy asks which causes Shay to turn away before he hits Tommy up side the head for being a moron.

"Because if she can make herself believe she doesn't love you, then it will be easier for her to let you go."

"And she believes that if she can let you go she won't have a chance of being hurt anymore."

"You guys I hear you. And I want to believe you. But I've tried telling Jude how I've felt and she still is pushing me away. Why would she do that if she truly had feelings for me?" Tommy asks looking at all of them and feeling a little bit smug when none of them come up with an answer right away.

Finally Shay decides that he can't stay silent anymore. Yes in a way he's betraying Jude's trust, but at the same time he's helping her from making the biggest mistake of her life. "Ok I'm going to tell you guys something, but this can't get back to Jude. She'll never talk to me again if she found out I told."

"What is it now Shay?"

"Jude told me about her 16th birthday Tom. It never happened. Remember? She told me about you keeping yours and Sadie relationship secret. She told me about the night you left. How you had finally let her in and you weren't running anymore. Then you left her crying in the middle of the road. "Shay says all of this without breaking eye contact with Tommy. "You've been playing keep away with Jude for so long. You would get so close, but then pull away, get real close and then pull away."

"I've played with her head so much that now she doesn't believe that she can trust me anymore. She doesn't trust that I won't pull away again." Tommy says mentally kicking himself for everything he's done in the past 2 years. "That's it isn't it? That's why she is fighting so hard."

"She's afraid of getting hurt all over again." Shay says nodding his head. Glad that he's finally getting through to Tommy.

"Well what do I do? I know Jude. She isn't going to just give in to me and trust me again. She is going to be stubborn as always."

"Beat her at her own game. Prove to her that you're staying. Take everything she throws at you. Don't let her suspect that you know she still cares for you. Let her think you think you have no chance." Shay says.

"Yeah but that could take forever." Kwest whines thinking about the months of torture he might be put through just so Tommy and Jude can hook up.

"Oh stop being a baby!" Sadie says elbowing him. "Would you rather have both of them miserable and lonely forever? Or wait out a month or two and have both of them happy again?"

"That's easy for you to say. You're out there at a receptionist desk away from the drama. You don't have to deal first hand with these two bickering and fighting all the time."

"Were you listening at all? Shay did tell Tommy to fight back with Jude. He's just supposed to let her dish it out."

"No." Tommy says interrupting their lovers spat. "If I'm going to get Jude back I'm going to have to fight fire with fire. I can't just sit there and do nothing. If I do she'll think I don't care anymore. I'll have to still try and prove to her that I want her."

"See! They're going to argue and fight and put me in the middle of it."

"Kwest if you don't stop complaining I'm going to get Liam on you case of Patsy's studio antics."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh wouldn't I?" Sadie says trying hard not to laugh.

"Can you two shut up? I'm trying to come up with a plan." Tommy says leaning towards Shay. "So how hard am I going to have to work at getting Jude to forgive me?"

"I don't know. She kicked me out before she finished the chorus of this new song and from what I had read it looks harsh."

"That's ok I've always been good at games." Tommy says smiling and leaning back in his chair. He finally felt like he had control of the situation. As long as he had Sadie, Kwest, and surprisingly Shay working with him, he might actually get Jude back.

A few minutes later Jude walks in on the four of them talking quietly. "Should I be worried about you guys getting along?" She says pointing to Shay and Tommy.

"You have nothing to worry about Jude. Me and Tommy have come to an agreement."

"Oh really and what would that be?"

"The best man won." Shay says putting on his most charming smile.

"Neither of you have won anything Shay." Jude points out before turning to Kwest. "I have a new song I want to record."

"Ok Jude, but I'm not your producer, Tommy is."

"Ok then." Jude turns towards Tommy. "**Q**uincy. I have a new song I'd like to record."

"Fine **H**arrison. Lets hear it."

Jude walks into the other room and puts on her headphones. "I like to call this song **Never Happened.**" She looks at Tommy who has gotten slightly paler. And she tries hard not to laugh. She knows exactly what's going through his mind right now.

Her sixteenth birthday. Closing her eyes Jude remembers back to that horrible night.

**I'm the best thing  
That never happened  
I'm the best thing  
You never had**

That night Tommy had given her the one thing she had wanted more than anything. Then he took it all away.

**  
You're the best thing  
that never happened  
that never happened  
It's really too bad**

She had been so excited. She had a boyfriend that she "loved" and loved her back.

**  
And I was the last thing  
that you ever wanted  
I'm the best thing  
You never had  
**

She was having one of the greatest birthdays that any girl could ever ask for.

**  
You were the first one  
To turn me on  
To turn me on fast  
To turn me down flat  
Cause I was the last thing  
That you ever wanted**

Then her boyfriend dumps her for her arch rival Eden and publicly humiliates her in front of her friends and family and every TV news station.

**  
Still the best thing you never had  
Now you don't know  
What you're missing  
You'll never know what you had  
You'll never know what you're missing  
oh yeah**

Running away to hide Jude wanted to just die right then and there. She never wanted to face any of those people again. Sitting out in the rain she figured that she had finally hit rock bottom. Her life was over. But then Tommy came out to be her shining prince.**  
**

**  
I was the best thing  
That never happened  
The best thing you never had  
You want the pick of the litter  
Don't go away bitter  
**

And to make her world seem better. He had been failing miserably and Jude was about to tell him to go away when he grabbed her and kissed her. That kiss had had more passion and want and love in it, more than she had ever experienced and knew could exist. It had made her SO happy.

**  
I was the last thing  
That you ever wanted  
The best thing  
You'll never have**

But he took it all away. He broke her heart. Not intentionally she knew that now. But it didn't matter because he had still done it.

**  
And I'm the best thing  
that never happened  
The best thing  
You'll never have  
The best thing  
You'll never have **

He had hurt her so bad with three simple little words.

**Because **

**It never happened**

**Yeah yeah**

**It never happened**

**Never happened**

With the song over Jude knows that she should open her eyes walking into the other room and put on the I'm a bad ass that doesn't care attitude, but she can't. Because it hurts thinking back to that night, to all of their nights and remembering. Remembering everything they went through, all the good times and the bad times.

She still loved Tommy and thinking about the moments they had shared she wished she could get over him to save herself. Opening her eyes she sees everyone looking at her, all with different expressions on their faces.

Shay is giving her a pity type of look and trying to offer her support, because he knows it's hard for her to try and lie to Tommy and let him believe she is over him. Sadie and Kwest are both staring wide eyed at her. She doesn't think either of them was expecting such an emotional song. But none of them really mattered. What mattered were those crystal blue eyes looking straight into hers.

Tommy had such a sad and sorry look on his. She new what he was thinking. And she couldn't stand it. She couldn't stand the fact she was letting him break through her big wall of protection. So she did the only thing she could think of. She ran.

Ok she knew it probably looked bad to run away from them, because it proved she was more affected by Tommy then she was letting on, but she didn't care. It was easier. So when she finally got out into the ally she kicks the wall before sliding down and crouching on the ground.

"You're so stupid Jude! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid." She quietly shouts to herself. "You know if you let him in you're going to get hurt again. You know it! So then why do you let him get to you?" Jude asks her self knowing she probably looks crazy to anyone passing the ally. But she doesn't care, because she is crazy. Jude sits outside for about five minutes looking at the ground when she hears the door open. "I don't want to hear I told you so Shay!" Jude says without even looking up. She knows it has to be him coming to tell he was right about her not being able to sing that song.

"Last time I looked I wasn't Shay." Jude looks up and wishes the earth would just swallow her whole.

"What do you want Tommy?"

**There's chapter 11 for you guys. I hope you all enjoyed it! I just want to say thank you again to all who are still reading this. And a special thanks to those reviewing, it means so much! So just keep reviewing I love to read them!**


	12. i'm sorry Prove it

**Hey everyone!! I'm sorry I haven't updated this story for a couple of weeks and also that this chapter is so short. I just had no clue where I wanted Tommy and Jude's conversation to go. So finally I sat down and this is the end result. Hopefully you guys will love it and review and tell me about it or you'll hate it and then Please review and tell me where I can improve. Anyways thanks so much for to everyone who is reading. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star or the characters**

* * *

"What do you want Tommy?" Jude asks standing up.

"To talk to you. And I mean have an actual conversation. You know one that's face to face where you aren't walking away, slapping me, or in another room with a piece of glass between us."

"We have nothing to talk about. My CD is coming along just fine so we don't have to worry about that. With **Since You've Been Gone** and **Never happened **being added to the list I'm ahead of schedule. So what else is there for a producer and artist to talk about?"

"We're more than simple producer and artist Jude."

"No Tommy. We used to be more than producer and artist. But that was before you up and left me standing in the middle of the street."

"I had personal issues Jude. If you would just let me explain." Tommy says to Jude's retreating back. "Jude…"

"What Tommy? What!" Jude says turning around to look at him. "Tell me. Why should I stop and listen to you now? When a month ago you didn't have the decency to stop and give me a quick explanation! I was ready to listen to you then. I wanted to talk to you. But you didn't want to talk then. So why should I stop and listen to you now? Huh? Why? What gives you the right to tell me to stop and listen?" Jude asks Tommy who just stays silent. "That's what I thought. You have no right to tell me what to do. You lost any right to me that night on the street."

"You're never going to forgive me for that are you?"

"Do you honestly think you deserve my forgiveness? After everything you've put me through?"

"No I don't. But I wish you would anyways."

"Yeah well wishes don't always come true Tommy."

"I'm sorry that I did this to you? I'm sorry my leaving hurt you so bad."

"Sorry doesn't always cover it. I'm sick of I'm sorry. I'm sorry does nothing to solve anything!" Jude shouts. "My dad cheats on mom with Yvette and what does he say…I'm sorry! Shay cheats on me with Eden and he's sorry! You pick Sadie over me and you're sorry! Mom abandons me and Sadie and she's sorry! You leave me in the middle of the street crying and you're sorry!" Jude shouts out getting more and more emotional before she can stop herself her eyes are starting to water. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Does anyone ever mean? Or do they just say it to cover their asses?" Jude says before the tears start falling down her cheeks. Turning away from Tommy she just wipes them away and starts walking back towards the door.

"I don't know if everyone else means it Jude, but I do. I'm truly sorry for what I've done to you. For everything."

"Yeah, well I don't trust you Tommy. I can't trust you."

"And why not?"

"Because whenever I trust you or believe in you I get burned. I can't face anymore pain, I can't deal with anymore heartbreak. When you left it almost killed me. I was dying inside. If I were to let you in again and you hurt me. There would be nothing left." Jude says turning to look back at Tommy.

"Who says I'm going to leave again?"

"You always do. It's a pattern with us Tommy. We had a connection writing 24 hours and I kissed you and you pulled away. We were getting close again while I was dating Shay and then you kiss me and then you pull away. Again we were getting close and you pick Sadie and pull away. I come back from tour and instead of helping me deal you ignore me until I almost completely screw up. You ask me on a date and then when the time comes you run away." Jude says turning away. "Don't you get it, don't you see? Every time we take a step in the right direction you take 10 steps back by running away."

"Well who's running now Jude?" Tommy asks getting her to stop, but not turn to look at him. "Ever since I've gotten back you've done nothing but ignore me, slap me, and walk away from me." Tommy says and still gets no reaction from her. Jude is just standing there not facing him. "Well aren't you going to say something? Blame it on me? It's my fault you're acting this way because I taught you how to run form your problems? Say something Jude."

"You're right this is your fault. But not because of what you said." Jude says still not turning around. "I'm running because I love you Tommy. And as long as I love you my heart is not safe. It would be too easy for you to just take my heart and break it all over again."

Tommy can't stand Jude not looking at him and wants to be looking in her eyes, so he walks until he's standing right in front of her. "But that won't happen ever again Jude. Because I love you too and the last thing I ever want to do is to hurt you again."

"You may not want to but you will in the end anyway. You always do."

"No I won't Jude. Not this time I promise. I'm not going to leave you again."

"I can't trust a promise. So many promises have been broken before."

"What else is there for me to do? I love you Jude. I'm not going to leave you hurt like before."

"Prove it." Jude says looking Tommy in the eyes before walking around him. Looking back over her shoulder before opening the door she sees Tommy looking at her with a twinkle in his eyes and she knows what that means.

He plans to prove it.

* * *

**Ok so there was the next chapter…How was it? Review and tell me what you think I love to read what you guys have to say! Anyways thanks so much for reading and I'm hoping to update sooner if I can find the time. **

**Thanks for reading and special thank you to the reviewers…You guy's rock!!**


	13. Jommy?

**Hey everyone!!! I'm sorry for not posting, but here is a long update with a lot of Jommy!!! So hopefully you guys will love it and tell me all about it! lol Anyways...Thanks so much for reading and I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own IS or the characters. And the song is called Especially For You, but I'm not quite sure who sings it. All I know is I didn't write it!**

**

* * *

**

Walking into Studio A Jude sees Kwest and Shay talking in quiet voices. Standing in the doorway she tries to listen in, but the guys are being quieter than mice. Wanting to hear what they're saying, but without getting caught Jude steps further into the room while trying to hold the door open. Not being the most coordinated person in the world, Jude starts to fall and in attempt of saving her self she starts flinging her arms, but only manages to hit her funny bone. Making more noise than fireworks on the fourth of July, almost giving Kwest and Shay a heart attack.

Turning around Kwest looks down and sees Jude half laughing half cursing in pain, all while rubbing her elbow. "Geez Jude! You scared me half to death!"

"Yeah Jude. What were you doing that would cause you to fall like that?" Shay asks crouching down next to her. "You weren't eavesdropping now, were you?"

"No! Are you kidding me? I just…" Jude says while looking around the room quickly. "I just…" Coming up with nothing she looks down at the ground. "Ok fine! You caught me! I was trying to listen to your guys' conversation! Happy?"

"Yep!" Shay say standing up and turning to the door.

"Hey? Where are you going?" Jude asks standing up.

"I'm going to get you some ice for your arm. If you look at your elbow it's swelling up."

"Thank you!" Jude shouts to Shay's back before turning to look at Kwest. "So. What's up?"

"Well. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine Kwest. Great! Why do you ask?" Jude says looking for her journal.

"Oh I don't know. It's just that you came in singing a song clearly meant to make Tom's skin crawl. Then you run out of here with tears in your eyes with Tommy following right behind you. And to top it all off you come back in here trying to listen in on mine and Shay's conversation and in the process almost kill yourself."

"Ok. Point taken. But I'm fine now. Honest." Jude says.

"Really? So what did you do? Kill Tommy?"

"No! He's perfectly fine I swear."

"Well then. What happened with you two?"

"God Kwest, I swear. Sometimes you're worse than Sadie."

"Ok. I'm sorry. It's just two of my close friends are at each others throats and I just want to know all the details. That's all." Kwest say faking that his feelings are hurt.

"Oh fine! Nothing really happened. I was sitting against the wall when he came out. And we kinda yelled at each other and did our normal routine. Then we both got quiet and he apologized and I got upset. More arguing and then finally he asked me what he had to do to make me believe in him again." Jude says all matter of factly.

"And what did you tell him?" Shay asks from the door way.

"God! You two are horrible." Jude says avoiding the question.

"Jude… what did you tell Tommy?"

"I told him he had to prove it." Jude says looking down at the ground and then back up with a devilish smile on her face. "And you know what? I think he plans to!"

"So what does he have to do? To prove to you he's sincere?"

"I honestly don't know. He just has to try and we'll see." Jude says. "Now hush! I'm trying to write a new song." And with those words she starts writing while trying to keep her elbow on the ice pack Shay had gotten her.

Walking in ten minutes later Tommy sees Jude sitting in the corner trying to keep an ice pack on her elbow while writing. And Kwest is mixing Jude's newest song. Sitting down next to Jude he starts looking over her shoulder.

"I don't think so Quincy! You don't get free peeks at my lyrics yet." Jude says whipping her journal away, causing her ice pack to fall.

Bending down to pick it up Tom looks at Jude. "So what's with the ice pack?"

"Jude had an accident with the doorway." Kwest says looking over at Tommy and Jude.

"Really? What happened?"

"Nothing. I was just being clumsy is all." Jude says standing up. "Ok so. I think I have another song. Except there's one problem."

"What's that?"

"It's a duet." Jude says looking between Kwest and Tommy.

"Well. What's the problem with that? Can't you just sing it with Shay? After all you're planning a duet with him anyways." Kwest says.

"Yeah I know. But I don't want to sing this song with Shay. It wouldn't work with him." Jude says looking down at the ground.

"Well who do you want to sing it with?" Tommy asks. Jude doesn't say anything. She just looks up and into Tommy's eyes. Shaking his head Tommy stands up. "No. No. No."

"What?" Kwest asks looking between the two.

"No!" Is all Tommy says while Jude still is just looking at him, but now she's giving him the puppy dog pout that she is famous for.

"What!" Kwest asks still confused.

"No Jude." Tommy says shaking his head.

"Please Tom. Come on. We haven't sung together since the time with Boyz Attack. It would be fun! And I promise it's a good song." Jude says.

Laughing Kwest shakes his head. "Yeah Tom. Do it. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Nothing horrible. I just don't sing anymore Jude. You know that."

"What about all that mumbo jumbo on how some day you were going to make your own album?"

"Yeah some day. Maybe. Far far far! Down the road."

"I think you're just chicken." Kwest says turning back to the sound board making chicken noise which causes Jude to laugh and Tommy to glare at him.

"And what am I scared of?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

"Come on! Just read the lyrics Tommy." Jude says pushing the journal towards him.

"Ok, but before I read them. Please tell me why this can't be a duet between you and Shay."

"Because I'm planning to sing a duet with him and I don't want this to be it. And I don't want to sing two duets with him." Jude says before tossing her journal at him. And with her bad arm instead of it going towards his arms, Tommy has to duck and put his arm out to catch the journal so it doesn't hit his head.

"Remind me to never play baseball or any other type of sport with you Jude." Tommy says laughing before sitting down to read the journal. After awhile Tommy is still reading and being very quiet. Jude keeps looking up from her guitar trying to see if she can see any type of reaction on his face. And as always, he's showing no emotion.

Finally not being able to take it anymore Jude throws her hands in the air and sets her guitar down. "Ok Quincy! It's not that long of a song! And I know you dropped out of school, but it never took you this long to read my lyrics before." Getting no reaction from him she pokes his shoulder causing Tommy to look up at her with an annoyed look on his face. "So what do you think?"

"I like it. But there are a few things I would like to change about it before we sing it."

"So you'll do it! Oh thank you Tommy!" Jude says before giving him a hug.

It was supposed to be a quick hug, you know one of those ones share between friends. But when it was time for Jude to pull away neither person wanted to let go and the supposed to be quick friendly hug turned into two people who have missed each other for a long time never wanting to be apart.

Finally realizing that Tommy isn't out of the dog pound yet Jude pulls away and before turning around she sees a longing sad look in his eyes. Shaking her head she sits back down on the couch. She can't forgive him that easily, it doesn't matter if she wants to. Tommy has to realize that he hurt her and that he can't just say he's sorry. Looking down at her journal Jude sees some of the changes he's made. It's almost a completely new song. Looking back up at Tommy she sees he's watching her intently waiting for her reaction.

"It's almost a new song Tom. Was my version honestly that bad?"

"No. It just wasn't true." Tommy says before walking over to her and sitting down next to her. Grabbing the pen he starts to write. "If you want we can sit down and work on it together. Make it so we both agree on the lyrics."

"No. I like these." Jude says shaking her head and pulling the pen from Tommy's hand.

"Ok then." Tommy says smiling and looking at Jude who is reading over the lyrics again.

"So. When can we get in to record this?" Jude asks.

"Well if you want we can record it now. But Darius will have to approve it before anything is final." Tom says. "What we could do is record it and give him all three of your songs tonight and let him get back to us tomorrow on which he likes and which ones need improvement."

"Cool. Fine by me." Jude says standing up and walking into the other room. Looking over her shoulder. "Aren't you coming Quincy?"

"Yeah I'll be there in just a second." Tommy says holding up his hand.

"So. You and Jude seem to be doing better." Kwest says the second the door is closed.

"I think we are. She told me she'll forgive me, but only if I prove it to her that she can trust me."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"I'm not quite sure. But I know that the first step is this song."

"And what's the second step?"

"I'm going to make up for the date I walked out on." Tommy says before opening the door. "So are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Jude says looking down at the ground. She didn't know if she should tell Tom or not, but she had heard every word. Those boys should learn to not leave the mic on when they're trying to have a private conversation.

"Ok. Do you want me to play or you?"

"Why don't you." Jude says handing over the guitar. She liked the way Tommy looked when he played guitar. He looks so cute. Especially when he looks at her while he's playing. (Everyone remember Hey Sister? When they were singing before Sadie got there.)

Starting on the chords Tommy looks at Jude who nods her head.

(Jude is in _italics _and Tommy is in **bold** and when they're both singing it's in **_bold italics._**)

_Especially for you  
I wanna let you know what I was going through  
All the time we were apart I thought of you_

**_You were in my heart  
My love never changed  
I still feel the same_**

**Especially for you  
I wanna tell you I was feeling that way too  
And if dreams were wings, you know  
I would have flown to you  
To be where you are**  
_No matter how far_  
**_And now that I'm next to you_**

**No more dreaming about tomorrow  
Forget the loneliness and the sorrow  
I've got to say  
It's all because of you**

(_It's all because of you)_

**_And now we're back together, together  
I wanna show you my heart is oh so true  
And all the love I have is _**

**_Especially for you_**

_Especially for you  
I wanna tell you, you mean all the world to me  
How I'm certain that our love was meant to be  
You changed my life  
You showed me the way  
And now that I'm next to you_

_I've waited long enough to find you_

**I wanna put all the hurt behind you** _Oh_  
**_And I wanna bring out all the love inside you_**

**_And now we're back together, together_**  
**I wanna show you my heart is oh so true**  
_And all the love I have is_

**_Especially for you_**

**You were in my heart**  
_My love never changed_

_No more dreaming about tomorrow  
Forget the loneliness and the sorrow  
I've got to say_  
_It's all because of you_

**(It's all because of you)**

**And now we're back together**, _together_  
**I wanna show you my heart is oh so true**  
**And all the love I have is**

_**Especially for you **_

_And now we're back together_, **together **  
_I wanna show you my heart is oh so true  
And all the love I have is _

**_Especially for you_ **

The whole time they had been singing Jude and Tommy had been looking at each other and even after the song was done they both couldn't help but keep peaking glances at each other. Walking back into the studio they sit down in their chairs and wait to hear what Kwest has to say.

Shaking his head Kwest just turns away. Doesn't say anything and doesn't even look at them. "Oh come on Kwest. It couldn't have been that bad." Tommy says kicking his chair lightly.

"I actually thought it was pretty good." Jude says nodding her head.

"It's not the song I'm shaking my head at. It's you two."

"And why are you shaking your head at us?"

"Because you're both idiots. But you're my friends and I love you anyways." He says turning back to the board to mix. "Now if you'll excuse me. I have a hit to mix and get to Darius before he leaves for the night."

"Yeah we should get working on it. We only have about two hours before Darius leave's."

"While I'll leave you two boys alone then and go find SME. We were working on a song earlier and maybe we can finish it." Jude says walking towards the door, but before she gets there Tommy stops her.

"Hey girl. Do you want to go out with me tonight?" Tommy says grabbing her hand as she passes by. "You know. To make up for the one I ruined."

Looking down at their hands Jude tries hard not to smile before looking back up into Tommy's eyes. "Sure. I think I could fit you in to my busy schedule. What time?"

"Well we've got to be done with this before five. So how about we meet at 6:30. Gives me a chance to get ready."

"Ok. I'll meet you here at 6:30 then." Jude says quickly walking out of the room. The second the door is shut behind her she lets out a girly giggle before heading towards Sadie's desk. She needs a sisterly pep talk and fashion advice. Two things SME are no good at giving.

"Hey sis. Are you busy?"

"For my favorite sister? I'm never busy."

"I'm you're only sister Sadie."

"I know, but whatever. What's up?"

"Well Tom asked me out on a date!" Jude squeals quietly.

"Oh that's so great! What are you going to wear?"

"I have no idea. That's why I need your help."

"Ok. I can do this. This is my thing." Sadie says getting a determined look on her face. "So what are you guys going to be doing? Is this a nice dinner thing, or more like going out to a club and having fun sort of thing?"

"I have no idea. All Tommy said was that this is supposed to make up for the date he ruined."

"Well with Tom. That could mean a number of things. He can be really romantic and clever. So I'm wondering if you should go with something fancy and nice. Or if you should dress cute and flirty."

"I don't know. But whatever I wear please let it be comfortable!" Jude whines. She loved Sadie's advice, but sometimes she would end up in a killer out fit that she was ready to die in by the end of the night.

Sadie wasn't even listening to her sister though she was to busy thinking. "Ok I got it. This is Tommy we're talking about. He knows you probably better than anyone, including me. So he knows what you like. Which isn't some fancy dinner at some restaurant, right?" Jude doesn't say anything she just nods her head. "And he also knows that you're only 17 and you can't drink. So going to a club would be fun for dancing, but still it wouldn't be great."

"So what are you saying? We're going to go bowling or something Sadie? What else can you do on a date?"

"No. Knowing him he's going to plan something he thinks you would love to do. Which means it's something casual. So I would dress nice, but also comfy and casual."

"Ok. I think I can handle that." Jude says nodding her head and hugging Sadie. "Thank you so much. I don't know what I'd do with out you sometimes Sadie."

"Oh you would just have to go to Portia and have her treat you like a doll." She says laughing.

Meanwhile back in Studio A.

"Dude. What could possibly take you and hour and a half to get ready?" Kwest says laughing. "I know you gel your hair and all the, but an hour and a half. That's bordering on Prima Donna."

"Shut up man. I'm only going to go home and change cloths. The extra hour is for me to set up the date."

"Oh. So what are you guys going to do?"

"You'll just have to wait to hear about it tomorrow."

"God you can be so cruel sometimes. You know that?"

"Yeah and you can be such a gossip sometimes. If I told you now. By 6 tonight you would've told Sadie who would call up Jude and she would tell her. Ruining my surprise."

"Oh Tom. Sometimes you can be such a romantic." Kwest say batting his eyelashes before bursting into laughter.

"Yeah well let's finish this and get out of here." Tom says getting to work. Which he was having trouble doing since the only thing running through his mind was his date with Jude.

At 6:20 that night Jude walks through the doors of G-Major and sees the place pretty much empty except for the a few interns trying to prove how serious they are about the job. And then there's Sadie and Kwest who are getting ready to leave for the night.

"Hey you guys. Have you seen Tommy around?"

"Oh hey Jude. Cute outfit!" Sadie says. Jude had decided on going with her black pants that fit her tight with the red sash/belt that Sadie had bought her that when tied around her waste went down to about mid thigh. And for a shirt she just went with her black v-neck tank-top with her red zip up with the cherry zipper.

"Thanks. But have you seen Tommy anywhere. I know he said 6:30, but I figured being Tommy he would get here a little earlier."

"Oh yeah he's here. Last I saw him he was in his office." Kwest says before putting his arm around Sadie. "We'll see you tomorrow Jude."

"Yeah ok." Jude says before laughing at Sadie who is mouthing "call me" and acting like her hand is a phone. Walking back towards Toms office Jude goes to knock on the door when it opens up with Tommy on the other end. "Oh hey there Tommy."

"Hey. You're early. That's new."

"Ha ha. Be nice to me before I change my mind and go home."

"Ok. I'm sorry." Tommy says putting his hand on her back. "Have I told you yet how good you look tonight?"

"No you haven't."

"Well I like the outfit. It's great for what we're doing tonight."

"And what would that be exactly?" Jude asks. It had been bugging her all afternoon. She had been thinking about tonight and had changed cloths hundreds of times before deciding that if she didn't dress right Tommy would just have to let her go home and change.

"I'm not telling. It's a surprise." He says smiling down at her.

"Uh! Tommy. You know how I hate surprises!" Jude says walking towards his famous blue viper. "Come on. Just a hint?"

"Nope. You're just going to have to wait until we get there."

"Get where?"

"You'll see." Is all Tommy says before starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot. Looking over at Jude he sees her looking at him intently. "What are you looking at?"

"I'm trying to see if I can get a hint of where we're going."

"Well stop. I hate when people stare at me. It makes me feel all nervous or something."

"Well fine. In that case. If you won't tell me where we're going I'm going to stare at you till we get there." Jude says smiling and putting her back towards the door so she's looking directly at Tommy.

"No. I don't think so." Tommy says shaking his head and pulling her so she's sitting in her seat the right way. "Now just sit back and get comfortable. We have a 40 minute car ride ahead of us."

"40 minutes! Where are you taking me Quincy? This is kidnapping you know! My dad could call the cops on you."

"Relax. It's only kidnapping if you aren't willing coming with me. And you got into this car all by yourself."

"Yeah well that was before you told me we were going on a 40 minute car ride."

"It's ok. Trust me." Tommy says before turning on his radio. "Now sit back and listen to some music." After that the car ride wasn't as eventful. They kept on arguing over radio stations before Jude accidentally hit the CD player and the beginning chords of White Lines started playing.

Looking over at Tommy Jude gives him a questioning look but doesn't say anything. Tommy looks over at her and just shrugs his shoulders. "This is one of my favorite songs of yours." And with that. They spent the rest of the car ride listening to Jude's CD and talking like old times.

30 minutes later Tommy pulls up to a house. Looking over at Jude he says "We're here."

"And where exactly is here at?" Jude says looking at the house. It's to dark to really see anything and the house isn't lit up.

"It's a friend of mines house. He's only here in the summer and so I had to call him and to make sure it was ok if we came up here."

"And what exactly are we going to be doing?" Jude asks still not quite sure if she likes where this is going. She trusts Tommy even though she says she doesn't, but she doesn't trust this dark, creepy looking house.

"You'll see." Is all Tommy says before grabbing her hand and leading her around back. Where Jude sees a stable with a bunch of horses. "I thought we could go on a horseback ride and then get something to eat. I came up here early with food so that won't be a problem."

Jude was only partially listening. After Tommy had said horseback riding she had started to tune him out. Yes she loved her family's old farm house. And yes she thinks that horses are pretty. But she wasn't the rider like Sadie was. She actually was terrified of horses. Ever since one of the horses at the farm had bucked her off at age 7 Jude had steered clear of the stables. Leaving Sadie to be the horse lover.

"Are you ok Jude?" Tommy asks looking over to see her slightly paler and a lot quieter that he had expected. He thought she loved horses. After all her family's farm had horses on it and she loved going there.

"Yeah I'm fine." Jude says walking up to the fence. With Tommy's help she climbed over and then he went to grab the horses. Coming back Jude tries to hide her fear of horses and is doing a good job since Tommy doesn't seem to notice.

"Jude this is Blossom. She's your horse." Tommy says patting the chestnut colored one on his right. "And I'm riding Tiger Lily here." He says patting the other horse that is white and black.

Jude just nods her head and takes Blossom's reigns. With a lot of help from Tommy Jude gets up and settled on the horse and looking over at Tommy she sees him jump on with so much ease. Taking a deep breath Jude nods her head when Tommy asks if she's ready. Watching him start to ride of Jude bends down and whispers to Blossom. "Ok. Now how about we go on a nice little ride and no one gets hurt?" And with those words and a little nudging from Jude, Blossom takes off to catch up with Tom and Tiger Lily.

* * *

**Ok! How was it? I hope you guys all loved it and I can't wait to read your reviews and hear what you have to say. This chapter is filled with lots of Jommy which I know we've all been dying for! I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Thanks! **


	14. In the mind of Quincy

Walking into G-Major the next morning Tommy sees Sadie and Kwest at the receptionist desk. Not wanting to talk to them he takes the long way of getting to his office, which involves walking through Studio B. Opening the door he sees Shay sitting at the sound board. Quickly turning around Tommy decides to take his chances getting by Kwest and Sadie. Practically running, Tommy gets by the two, but they both see him heading into Studio A and they follow him. Sitting down in the chair Tommy rests his head on the sound board and silently prays they don't ask about the date.

"So how'd the date go last night?" Sadie asks cheerfully sitting down next to Kwest on the couch in the corner. "I'm assuming it went really great or really horrible, since I haven't heard from Jude since last night when you guys left."

Looking over at them Tommy tries to think up a good lie. Something believable that will give him 10 minutes until Jude gets here. Because then he can hide in a corner and beat himself up. Because after last night, he deserves it, big time! "Well it wasn't one of my better dates. But I think Jude enjoyed herself. You would have to ask her. She'll be here any minute now." Tommy says looking over his shoulder at the clock. If he could help it he would have Jude take a 3 month vacation. That way when she came back no one would no the difference.

"Oh come on Tom!" Kwest says jokingly. "The least you could do is tell us where you took her. What you guys did."

"Honestly guys. I didn't do anything **that** special!" Tommy says messing with the buttons on the sound board. Usually he isn't this anxious, but he didn't want Jude to show up and everyone find out the he almost killed her. He already felt like a complete failure, he didn't need all of G-Major re-enforcing the point.

"Yeah right Tom. You told Jude that this was supposed to make up for the date you walked out on. How could that not be something special?" Sadie says rolling her eyes and laughing at Tommy and looking over at Kwest. "You know he's just being modest. He doesn't want to gloat about the charmer he is."

"Yeah I know what you mean. Jude's probably going to come in here with stars in her eyes or something and he's going to have a big smile on his face and we're going to get no work done." Kwest says standing up and sitting back down in the chair next to Tommy.

"No. Seriously guys. The date wasn't perfect." Tommy says at almost a shout. And then under his breath he says "Far from it."

"What was that Tom?" Sadie asks with a cocky smile. Standing up to leave she bends down to kiss Kwest. "Well I'm going to wait at my desk and the second I see Jude I'm going to beg her for all the juicy details!" Sadie says walking towards the door while looking over her shoulder. She doesn't see the fact that the door is open or Jude standing in the middle of the doorway. Running into her Sadie quickly turns around. "Oh my god Jude! I'm so…" But Sadie doesn't get a chance to finish what she was saying before she sees the cast and the crutches Jude has. "What happened to you?"

Looking down at the ground and then quickly over at Tommy, Jude just shrugs her shoulders the best she can with crutches. "I had a little accident. That's all." And then hobbling into the studio she plops down on the couch. Without even looking at everyone in the room she knows that they're all watching her, waiting for an explanation. Well everyone except for Tommy that is. He knows what happened to Jude. He was there.

"Ok Jude. I don't mean to pry, but. You didn't have that cast or those crutches when I last saw you yesterday." Kwest says.

"Yeah. I know." Jude says bending down to reach her backpack. She needed to get to her journal. But with the cast she was having difficulties. Tommy, who had been watching Jude intently to see if she was going to send him a death glare, looked away while she tried to reach her bag. He felt terrible. It was his fault that Jude was like this.

Walking over to help her disabled sister Sadie sits down next Jude. "Ok. Now tell me what happened, or I'm taking away your backpack." Sadie says keeping the bag out of Jude's reach.

"Sadie! I need that. I have work to do and you're keeping me from it." Jude says trying to reach around Sadie, but again the stupid cast won't cooperate with her. Leaning back against the couch Jude lets out a sigh. "Fine, we'll both get no work done. And then after Darius fires us I'm moving in with you and Kwest." Jude says which causes Sadie to roll her eyes, but she still hands over the bag.

"Ok. Happy now?" Sadie asks crossing her arms.

"Yes I am." Jude says. But before she can start writing Portia walks in the studio.

"Jude. Darius would like to have a meeting to discuss your 18th birthday. So if you have time right now follow me to his office please." Nodding her head Jude attempts to stand up on her own, which just leads to her falling over. "Jude! What happened?" Portia asks noticing the cast on Jude's leg.

"It's not the big of a deal. I just broke two bones in my ankle and then a little damage to my knee." Jude says finally standing up with the help of Kwest. Following Portia out of the room you can hear the two talking to each other. Gabbing like nothings happened.

While back in Studio A, Tommy, Kwest, and Sadie were all having a staring contest, except no one was looking at each other. Tommy was looking at the sound board or at the ground. Kwest was looking at Sadie trying to get her to relax. And Sadie was sending Tommy a shocked yet angry glare. While at the same time all three kept peeking glances at the door.

Finally standing up Tommy heads to the door. "I think I'm going to go to my office and try and get some work done." But before he can make it to the door Sadie is up and standing in front of the door, blocking his only exit.

"I don't think so Quincy. My baby sister didn't break her ankle in two places and damage her knee by waking up this morning. And I know I didn't see a cast on her leg last night when you two left here. This means one thing. That you did something on your date that almost killed my sister!" Sadie says while poking him in the chest. Sitting down Tommy just rubs his face before looking at Sadie and Kwest.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know when I planned the date that Jude was afraid of horses. I also didn't know that her stupid horse, Blossom, was afraid of little woodland creatures. If I would've known I would've planned something a little safer and something Jude would've liked. But no! Silly me I thought she liked horses. After all, your family's ranch had at least three of them. So I figured a nice, quiet, romantic horseback ride at night would be great. But no! Jude hates horses. I had planned a perfect date, but for the wrong sister!" Tommy says in two, possibly, one long breath.

Sadie and Kwest just stare at Tommy. After what seems like an eternity of silence Sadie finally speaks. "You took Jude on a horseback ride? Tommy! Jude is afraid of horses!" Sadie says all matter of fact.

"Yeah man. Even I knew that." Kwest says.

"Well thanks for telling me guys. I didn't realize that Jude didn't like horses. I just figured since your family's farm had horses, that you and Jude rode horses."

"Oh. I ride all the time, whenever I get the chance to. I love horses. It's Jude who's afraid of them." Sadie says giving Tommy a weak smile. "Ever since she got bucked off Peppermill when she was 7, Jude has stayed away from the stables."

"I'm such an idiot!" Tommy says running his hands through his hair. "I had the perfect chance to prove to Jude that I was sorry and I cared. And I go and put her through probably one of her worst dates possible."

"Tommy it's not your fault. You didn't know Jude didn't like horses. How could you have known if she didn't tell you?" Sadie says trying to cheer Tommy up. She felt bad for the poor guy. He was trying so hard to make everything right and he keeps screwing up.

"But Kwest knew. So I should've known."

"The only reason I know is because Sadie told me one day when we were horseback riding."

"Yeah Tommy. Jude doesn't make it a known fact she's afraid of horses. And she probably didn't want to tell you, because she knows you love horses."

"It doesn't matter. I've messed up any chance I have with Jude." Tommy says leaning back in his chair. "She probably hates me now. I mean I practically killed her horseback riding."

"Tom you don't know that." Kwest says putting his hand on his shoulder doing the male version of comforting a friend.

"Yeah Tom. Did Jude say that? Or are you just jumping to conclusions?" Sadie asks.

"Well she didn't really **say** anything after it happened. She was pretty quiet. I just get the impression she blames me for what happened."

"Well, exactly what happened? I mean. Is there a reason for Jude to blame you?"

"No. It wasn't like I did anything to cause Blossom to flip out. It just sort of happened."

"Ok what just sort of happened?" Kwest asks getting confused.

"Ok. We got to the house and everything was going great. When Jude first saw the horses she got real quiet, and now that I think of it, she got a little paler, but anyways. I went and I got the horses. I was riding Tiger Lily and Jude was riding Blossom." Tommy says looking over at Kwest and Sadie. "The ride started off fine. Jude was still a little quiet, but I figured she was just thinking."

"Ok Tommy. This is taking to long." Kwest starts complaining. "Get to the part where Jude's horse goes crazy and Jude breaks her leg."

"She didn't break her leg Kwest, it was her ankle. And be quiet! I want to hear what happened." Sadie says leaning forward.

"Talk to Jude later than." Kwest tells Sadie who starts to pout. "At some point today we all have to get to work or Darius and Liam are going to be on our cases about not working."

"Ok. Fine. Tommy skip to the part where Jude falls off Blossom."

"Well I don't know exactly what happened either. All I know is this. We got to a long spot on the trail that was too skinny for the two of us to go through together. So I was going to go through the trail first since Jude didn't know where to go. The next thing I know I hear Jude screaming and her horse making a whole bunch of not good noises. I turned around just in time to see Blossom buck up in the air and Jude falling to the ground and then Blossom almost running her over."

"Oh my god! Tommy. You almost got my sister killed! Do you realize that?" Sadie asks.

"I know! And that's why I'll be lucky if Jude ever talks to me again."

"What did she say to you?" Kwest asks.

"She didn't really say anything **to** me. She more of just kept talking to keep her mind off the pain I think." Tommy says trying to think back to last night after the accident. "She didn't really say anything to me until the ambulance arrived. And all she said then was I didn't need to ride in the ambulance with her and I should meet her at the hospital."

"You guys didn't talk at the hospital?" Sadie asks confused. "What did you do? Make sure she got there and then leave her?"

"No. I waited for her at the hospital. It's just when I got there she was being examined and I wasn't allowed in then. And since I'm not family I wasn't allowed back there with her. After she was examined and they took x-rays I waited with her for awhile, but the CNA's working wanted autographs and by the time they were gone the doctor was back and he told her it was broken."

"What was Jude doing through all of this?"

"She seemed pretty ok. When she was signing autographs you would've never known she had a broken ankle. But like I said, I didn't get to spend a lot of time with her at the hospital. I spent most of the time in the waiting area. Finally when Jude came out she was struggling with her crutches. When we got in the car she fell asleep right away and I had to carry her into her apartment."

"So what makes you think she wants nothing to do with you?" Kwest asks confused how Tommy could make a leap from one bad date, to never talking to each other again.

Tommy just gives a Kwest a disbelieving look. "Do you honestly think Jude is fine with me? After breaking her heart at least two times and now I've broken her leg too."

"I'm not saying that. I'm just saying you shouldn't throw in the towel after one bad night." Kwest says.

"Yeah Tommy. It's you and Jude. You guys have never done anything easy. So what makes you think you could start now?"

"I don't know." Tommy says shaking his head. "I just didn't think it would be this hard to prove myself to Jude. I mean, I can do nothing right when it comes to me and her."

"That's love Tommy. If it were easy my parents wouldn't have gotten a divorce." Sadie says giving Tommy a sad smile. "Love isn't easy."

"And with you and Jude it's going to be 10 times harder." Kwest adds. Standing up with Sadie he holds up his hand signaling he'll be back in five minutes.

Watching them walk away Tommy just nods his head. Looking out into the lobby he sees Jude coming out of Darius's office with Shay and Darius. They're all smiling. Looking away Tommy looks back down at the sound board. Pressing a button the opening lines of **Never Happened** start playing.

**I'm the best thing  
That never happened  
I'm the best thing  
You never had**

**You're the best thing  
that never happened  
that never happened  
It's really too bad**

Listening to the song you can hear the pain in Jude's voice, the pain that he's caused her. And this isn't just from his leaving that night. This is pain over everything. Everything he's done to her. From leading her on when they first met, to kissing her on her 16th birthday. All the way up to abandoning her a month ago.

**And I was the last thing  
that you ever wanted  
I'm the best thing  
You never had**

Tommy has hurt Jude so much. And she's always forgave him, even when he didn't deserve it. Looking back over his shoulder Tommy sees Jude talking to Sadie, Kwest, and SME. She looks so happy. Smiling and laughing. Something he hasn't seen her do since before he left.

**  
You were the first one  
To turn me on  
To turn me on fast  
To turn me down flat  
Cause I was the last thing  
That you ever wanted**

Looking back into the recording room Tommy closes his eyes, thinking back to everything that's happened between him and Jude. And then thinking about everything Sadie and Kwest had said. Love was hard. He knew that. He's had to deal with loving Jude for the past two, almost three, years. And what has it gotten them? Nothing really, well except for pain.

**  
Still the best thing you never had  
Now you don't know  
What you're missing  
You'll never know what you had  
You'll never know what you're missing  
oh yeah**

Maybe he just isn't supposed to be in love. Or have that special someone. Because it seems that whenever he gets close to someone he ends up hurting them. First there was Portia, Sadie, and most importantly Jude.

**  
I was the best thing  
That never happened  
The best thing you never had  
You want the pick of the litter  
Don't go away bitter**

Maybe she was right. Maybe it was better off for me to stay gone. At least that way she could move on and I could stop hurting her. But now that I'm here it might be worse if I just up and left again. I'd probably cause more damage than good.

**  
I was the last thing  
That you ever wanted  
The best thing  
You'll never have**

If only I knew how Jude truly felt. Then it would make things so much easier. Turning around and standing up from his chair Tommy plans to go talk to Jude. But that's before he sees her trying to dance with SME, resulting in her falling over from laughter and the simple fact that she is coordinated enough to move around on crutches. Looking down at the ground Tommy loses his motivation. He doesn't want to upset her now.

**  
And I'm the best thing  
that never happened  
The best thing  
You'll never have  
The best thing  
You'll never have **

Maybe Jude had a point before. Maybe it would be better if all of it hadn't have happened. Maybe he should pull her aside and tell her he's sorry and he loves her, but he can't help but hurt her and she's better off without him. Shaking his head Tommy knows that would never work.

**Because**

**It never happened**

**Yeah yeah**

**It never happened**

**Never happened**

With his eyes closed Tommy listens to Jude's voice fade away. And he can feel his eyes stinging from the tears that want to fall. How was he supposed to just up and leave Jude? Maybe he was being selfish when he said this, but he needed her and he doesn't think he could leave her again.

Tommy was concentrating so hard on the song and his thoughts he didn't hear the door open and close and he didn't hear the person standing beside him. But he did feel a hand lightly rest on his shoulder. Without even opening his eyes he can tell who it is. "Hey. What's wrong?" He asks keeping his eyes closed.

"It happened Tommy. It did."


	15. I decide

**Ok I'm super sorry for not posting!! But the thing is I've had this chapter typed and ready to post since like Friday and it finally let me today!! So if you want to blame someone, blame the fanfiction site!! LOL Anyways! I hope you guys all enjoy this chapter!! It's got some exciting Jommyness in it! LOL Ok I'm done now! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own IS or the characters and the song is I Decide by Lindsey Lohan…I didn't write it!**

"It happened Tommy." Jude says sitting down in the chair across from Tommy. "I want you to know right now that I won't accept it never happened. Because it did." Jude says defiantly.

Looking up at Jude, Tommy avoids eye contact. "I know Jude."

Leaning forward Jude turns down the speakers. She doesn't need to have any distractions while talking to Tommy. "Then tell me Tom. Why were thinking about denying everything again?"

"I wasn't going to Jude. What would make you think that?" Tommy says looking down at the ground, at anywhere that isn't Jude.

"Because Tom. I know you. I know how your mind works." Jude says leaning back in her chair. "Now look me in the eye and tell me the truth. Tell me I'm wrong and you weren't planning on leaving again, that you weren't planning on taking back everything."

Finally looking up and into Jude's eyes Tommy can't look away. He gets lost in her deep blue eyes. He gets lost in all the emotion they show. All the hurt and pain that he has caused her just reflects back to him in her ocean blue eyes. Nodding his head Tommy decides he doesn't want to cause her anymore hurt or pain. "You're wrong Jude. I would never do that to you again."

Looking into Tommy's eyes Jude sees the love and doubt reflected back at her. Shaking her head she has to look away. It hurts too much. "How is it that you can look me in the eyes and lie to me? Is it honestly that easy? Do I mean so little to you, that you can lie without a second thought?" Jude says feeling the tears building up behind her eyes.

"What are you talking about Jude? You mean everything to me. I'm nothing without you." Tommy says leaning forward to rub her arm, but Jude just pulls away from him and continues to shake her head. "What do you want from me Jude? I'm doing the best I can."

Looking at Tommy Jude feels the tears slowly start to fall down her cheeks. Wiping them away she sits up straight. "What I want is to be able to trust you again. I want to be able to believe that I can go to bed at night and not have to worry about waking up the next morning with you gone. What I want from you Tommy is honesty."

"I am being honest with you Jude." Tommy says grabbing on to Jude's hand.

Laughing Jude pulls her hand away. "For once Tommy, tell me the truth. Tell me what is going on inside that head of yours."

Looking into the sound booth Tommy nods his head and lets out a quiet sigh. Looking back at Jude he shrugs his shoulders. "Fine. You want honesty, I'll give you honesty. The truth is Jude, is I'm afraid. Afraid of how everyone is going to react to us. Afraid that I'm going to mess up and hurt you again."

"Tommy." Jude says shaking her head and putting her hand against Tommy's face. "It's ok to be afraid. I'm afraid! Of the tabloids being a nightmare, of Darius freaking out, and my parents disapproving. But that's normal. Everyone is a little bit afraid. That's part of being in a relationship"

"I know." Tommy says pressing his hand further into Jude's palm and closing his eyes. It feels so good to feel her support again. "You're right. But what really is bugging me is that I'm afraid I'm going lose you again. That I'm going to lose us again. Like before."

Pulling her hand away Jude looks at Tommy. "Tommy. You never lost me. I've always been right in front of you. You're the one that kept pushing me away. You're the one that left."

"I know that Jude. But what if something happens? What if I screw up again and one of us leaves. What if you get sick of me? I don't think I could handle us not talking ever again."

"And what if I walked out of G-Major and got hit by a bus? Huh Tommy? That's just it. That's part of life. No one knows what's going to happen. I could die in a car crash tomorrow and never make it to my 18th birthday. Or I could live to be 100 and have five children." Jude says wait for Tommy to say something. "People live everyday not knowing what's going to happen tomorrow."

"I understand that. I just don't think we should rush into anything and risk wrecking our relationship." Tommy says quietly, hoping Jude will lower her voice as well.

Instead she gets a little louder. "Rush into anything? Wreck our relationship?" Jude repeats what Tommy had just said and starts to laugh lightly. "What relationship Tommy? We've been tiptoeing around a relationship for the past two years."

"I know Jude. I just am afraid of hurting you again. Of screwing up. You know?" Tommy asks nodding his head. Wait for Jude to reply. But instead of saying something Jude just nods her head and looks away. "Jude?"

"I understand Tommy." Jude says cutting off whatever he was going to say. Standing up to leave Jude gets stopped when Tommy puts his arm out in front of her.

"Where are you going?"

"Darius wants me to come up with a new song for my album. Something a little upbeat that I can sing at my birthday next week."

"Do you want some help?"

"No I got it. I have some inspiration and we wouldn't want anything to wreck it right now would we?" Jude asks referring back to their conversation.

"Come on Jude. Don't be this way."

"No Tommy. I'm tired of you deciding things for me. You know what, from now on. I decide! Me." Jude says walking out of the doorway.

Watching her leave Tommy lets out a sigh that sounds for like a scream and he starts banging his head on the edge of the sound board. And when Kwest walks in he sees Tommy lying back in his chair with a big red mark on his forehead. "Man. What happened to you?" Kwest asks coming in and sitting in the chair Jude had been sitting in.

Rolling his head so Tommy is looking at Kwest Tommy shakes his head. "Jude." Is all he says.

"What did you do now?!" Kwest shouts at Tommy, but causes and intern passing the open doorway to jump. Lowering his voice and shutting the door. "Tom man. What did you do to Jude? I mean besides almost get her trampled by a horse."

"I told her that we should take our time and take things slow. That we shouldn't rush into anything."

"What! Are you nutz man? You have been taking things slow for the last two years! I mean you guys have practically gone in reverse."

"Thanks man. That is really building my confidence right now." Tommy says pushing Kwest.

"I'm sorry man" Kwest says pushing Tommy back, but not as hard.

"No. It's ok. You're right anyways. Jude said the exact same thing to me." Tommy says looking into the sound booth. "I know we've taken things slow for so long. But she's not 18 yet. And even after she is, it will still be a hassle. Maybe we should wait awhile."

"If that's the case, then you two should just go off and meet new people." Kwest say which gives him a shocked and disapproving look from Tommy. "I'm just saying man. As long as you're Tom Quincy and she's Jude Harrison. You guys will always be the center of attention. It doesn't matter if she's 18 and you're 25 or if she's 21 and you're 28."

For awhile Tommy doesn't say anything. "You're right. I know you're right. But it's to late now. I've already made Jude mad. There's no way a simple, your right and I'm wrong. Is going to make up for me being such a jackass."

Nodding his head Kwest smiles. "You're right. So you're going to have to prove to Jude that you're wrong and she's right. That you're sorry. You're going to have to prove to her that you're a jackass that doesn't know anything. You're going to…"

"Kwest! I get the picture." Tommy says cutting Kwest off. "I have to prove to Jude that I'm sincere. Again!"

Laughing Kwest shakes his head. "How are you going to do that?"

Smiling that boyish charming smile Tommy looks over at Kwest. "I think I have an idea."

**Meanwhile **

"I mean. He is just so stupid sometime!" Jude says as she paces back and forth in Studio C. "It's like he doesn't think before he speaks."

"Well he's a guy Jude. All guys act like that." Sadie says trying to calm Jude down, but failing horribly at it. All Sadie can think about was Jude storming up to her and Kwest and Jude grabbing her arm. Turning to Kwest Jude told him to go talk some sense into Tommy before he permanently screws up his life. Then Jude walks off leaving Sadie and Kwest looking confused and worried. Now here Sadie was sitting on the couch in Studio C with Jude trying to pace with her crutches and listening to her rant about Tommy being a moron.

"But it's not that. I've met guys who are idiots. I've dated guys who are idiots! But Tommy. He's like a whole new species of idiot! Every thing he does comes out wrong and when he tries to fix it, he makes things worse." Jude says sinking down into the couch right next to Sadie.

"Jude. Are we talking about last nights date? Because Tom told me what happened and that's not Tom's fault."

"I know Sadie. I don't blame Tommy for what happened last night. There was nothing he could've done. But this morning. And my 16th birthday. And everything else that he's screwed up. He tries to make it better and he just makes it worse!"

"He's a guy Jude. Of course he's going to mess up."

"I can't believe you're defending him! After everything that's happened between you two. Where's my support? Where's great job Jude, you're doing the right thing. Tommy's an ass!"

Looking over at Jude Sadie smiles and pats Jude's bad leg. "Ok. If you want I'll lie to you. Great job Jude. You're doing the right thing." Sadie says overly sarcastic.

"Wow. Next time could you possibly try sounding believable?"

Sadie just laughs. "Jude. What do you want from me? You're right. My and Tommy's history together sucks! It's full of bad and disappointing memories, but that's me and Tommy. You and Tom. That's a whole different story. That will lead to a whole new and different ending."

"I know. It's just seems that every time Tommy and I take a step in the right direction he takes three giant leaps back. And I don't know what to do anymore."

"Be you! Be the girl Tom loves and adores. The girl he couldn't stay away from."

"You mean the girl he left standing in the middle of the street crying?"

"No. I mean the girl he's been losing sleep over for the last two years." Sadie says patting Jude's head and standing up. "Do what you do best. Write a song. A song that's all about you knowing what you want and going after it."

Nodding her head Jude smiles. "I can do that." And with that Sadie walks out of Studio C, closing the door behind her. Walking back to her desk she shakes her head. Playing matchmaker is a hard job. And with Tommy and Jude it's ten times harder sense both people are so stubborn.

**2 hours later **

Jude walks into Studio A where Kwest is messing with the sound board and Tommy is sitting in the corner writing in a notebook. Clearing her throat Jude laughs when both the guys jump in surprise. "A little bit jumpy fella's?" Jude asks sitting down on Kwest's arm chair.

"How's it going Jude? I haven't seen you since this morning." Kwest says putting his arm around her waste so she doesn't fall.

"Oh. I needed some space. Peace and quiet you know?" Jude asks looking at Tommy and back at Kwest who just nods his head. "Besides Darius wanted a new song for my birthday next week and I decided to get it done now."

"So you're saying you want to record a new song?" Kwest asks smiling.

"If that's ok with my producer." Jude says looking over at Tommy who had been surprisingly quiet. All Tommy does is look at Jude, but he won't say anything. "Oh come on Tommy!" Jude says giving him her infamous puppy dog pout.

Laughing Tommy stands up and helps Jude stand up. "Get in there girl. Lets here what you got. See if it's something we could work with." Tommy asks hoping this song isn't an "I hate you Quincy." Type of song.

Putting her headphones on Jude sticks out her tongue. "This is one of my songs Tommy. Of course it's going to be good." Jude says laughing when Tommy rolls his eyes.

"Does this song have a title?" Kwest asks trying to get these two back on track. Even when they were fighting, they flirted and stopped paying attention to their work.

Getting serious and down to business Jude turns to Kwest. "I'm calling it **I Decide**." Jude says and peaks at Tommy out of the corner of her eye. She sees him stand up a little bit straighter and get a serious look on his face. "Now be honest guys." Jude says before nodding her head for Kwest to hit record.

**Don't think that you can tell me what to think  
I'm the one who knows what's good for me  
And I'm stating my independence  
Gonna take the road I'm gonna take  
And I'm gonna make my own mistakes  
It's my life  
I decide **

Looking straight at Tommy Jude closes her eyes. If she's going to put everything she has into this song she can't be distracted by him. And right now he's a big distraction with his eyes looking straight into hers.

**  
I decide how I live  
I decide who I love  
Choice is mine  
And no one gets to make my mind up  
I decide  
I decide where I go  
What I need  
Who I know  
I'm the one who's runnin' my life  
I decide  
I decide**

Don't think you're ever gonna hold me down  
Couldn't do it then can't do it now  
I'm kickin' down all the fences  
I'm gonna do it all and do too much  
And if I mess the whole thing up  
It's my ride  
I decide

I decide how I live  
I decide who I love  
Choice is mine  
And no one gets to make my mind up  
I decide  
I decide where I go  
Where I sleep  
Who I know  
I'm the one who's runnin' my life  
I decide  
I decide

I'm taking my own chances  
And I'm finding my own answers  
I'm only answering to me  
And that's the way it's gonna be  
I decide  
Oh yeah  
I decide  
I decide

I decide how I live  
I decide who I love  
Choice is mine  
And no one gets to make my mind up  
I decide  
I decide where I go  
Where I sleep  
Who I know  
I'm the one who's runnin' my life  
I decide  
I decide

I decide how I live  
I decide who I love  
Choice is mine  
And no one gets to make my mind up  
I decide 

Taking a deep breath, Jude counts to ten before opening her eyes. And when she does she takes a surprised step back. Because there's Tommy standing not five feet away from her in the sound booth. "Tommy? What's wrong?" Jude asks worried.

Shaking his head Tommy takes another step closer. "Jude. I'm tired of waiting." And with those five words Tommy closes the gap between him and Jude and pulls her into a heart stopping kiss.

Closing her eyes Jude sinks into Tommy and feels his arms wrap around her lower back. Bringing her hands up she starts running them through his hair. Both pulling away quickly to get a breath they rest their heads on each others forehead. Both with their eyes closed and in their own separate world where only the two of them exist.

Kwest standing in the sound booth can't help but smile. Those two have finally come to their senses. Hearing someone clearing their voice Kwest turns expecting to see Darius or Liam, but is shocked when he sees who it is. Turning back around he hit's the intercom button. "Umm Tom. You have a visitor."

Tommy and Jude pull apart and Tom starts to turn around, but stops when he sees who is standing next to Kwest in the recording room. "Dad!"

Jude looks from Tommy to the man next to Kwest and then back to Tommy. "Dad?"

**Ok. You're all wondering now what's the deal with this dad, right? Well you'll just have to wait and see. I promise it will all come together! And thank you to those who reviewed you guys rock!!! **


	16. Vincent Courtier

Hey everyone!! Ok. SO I know I've been neglecting this story and I'm So sorry!! But here is a update that I hope will make up for not updating in so long. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it's full of drama and it's the first step into Tommy's past. Anyways I'll let you guys get to the story! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star or the characters…if I did the show would be on right now and Tommy wouldn't be such an idiot! LoL

"Dad?" Jude says giving Tommy a confused look.

Looking over his shoulder at Jude, Tommy tries to hide his frown. Looking back towards Kwest, Tommy sees his father has joined him and Jude in the sound booth. "Dad. What are you doing here?" Tommy says trying to keep the tension out of his voice.

Not even acknowledging he said something Tom's dad speaks. "We need to talk Thomas." And then looking over Tom's shoulder his dad gives Jude a disapproving look. "In private."

Watching the two men Jude looks away when Tom's father looked at her. Finally building up courage she steps forward. "Mr. Umm. Quincy?" Jude says looking back at Tommy. "I'm Jude Harrison." Jude says holding out her hand.

"I'm Vincent Courtier." Tom's dad says just looking at Jude's hand. "Thomas is the only Quincy in the family." Vincent says looking over at Tommy and then back at Jude. "Now if you'll excuse us. I have to talk to my son."

Feeling self conscious Jude quickly looks over her shoulder at Tommy to see him sending his father a death glare. "I'll just leave you two alone then." Jude says joining Kwest in the lobby. Sitting down on the couch Jude lets out the breath she had been holding. "So tell me Kwest. What's the deal with Vincent Courtier? AKA Tommy's dad."

Looking into Studio A Kwest can see Tommy yelling at his father. Looking back at Jude he sees her looking into the Studio A as well. "I don't know Jude. Tom's always kept his family life secret. And after meeting his dad I can see why."

Jude gives Kwest a disbelieving look. "Kwest you've known Tommy longer than anyone. You're telling me he never once mentioned his family? Not even when he first started Boyz Attack?"

"Jude. Tom came into Boyz Attack in the 9th grade. He had dropped out of school and his family wasn't very happy with the choices he made." Kwest says if that explained everything, but only gave him an annoyed look from Jude. "Look when I met Tom we were both still kids, both living our dreams of fame. We didn't discuss our families."

"But later on? You guys have been friends for almost 10 years."

Giving Jude a annoyed look Kwest laughs. "Jude! What do you want from me? The most Tom ever said about his family was that they haven't ever been there for him." Kwest says looking around the lobby he sees his relief. "Now if you want answers about Tom's family, why don't you ask someone who's been a part of it." Kwest says pointing over to Portia.

Looking over her shoulder at Portia Jude smiles and excuses herself. Watching her walk away Kwest smiles to himself. But looking back at the Studio his smile soon fades into a frown, because Tom does not look happy.

Standing in the Studio looking at his father Tommy just shakes his head and turns to look into the lobby, at Kwest and Jude. Smiling to himself when he sees Jude bugging Kwest. Feeling his father walk up behind him, Tommy soon tenses.

"So. That's why you had to get back to Toronto so fast. For a teenage girl." Vincent says disappointed.

Turning to look at his father Tommy shakes his head. "Don't dad. Now tell me. Why are you here?"

"This is about Katerina."

"What about her? I thought this was taken care of?" Tommy says. "You and Mom are taking care of her."

"Not for much longer." Vincent says shaking his head.

"What? Why not?" Tommy says sitting down in his chair, pushing the other chair towards his father.

"Because Thomas. Meredith left her to you. It's your job to take care of her. She is your responsibility." Pushing the chair away Vincent decides to stand. "It's not you mother and my job to take care of her."

"It's not your job? She's your granddaughter! It's more your job than mine! I'm just this kids uncle."

"It doesn't matter. Your sister felt you were better fit to raise her daughter. So. Raise her."

"I don't know anything about raising a four year old."

"Well don't blame me. That was your sisters choice." Turning and looking away Vincent shakes his head. "I've never understood you two kids. You always made such irresponsible choices. You quitting school to sing. And your sister getting married at 18 and having a daughter."

"Mere fell in love dad! It's not like she did it just to get back at you. And I found something I wanted for myself. Joining Boyz Attack was something I wanted to do. We didn't try and hurt you and mom. We just wanted to be happy."

"No matter the consequences."

"What consequences?"

"Your sister has left a daughter, with only you to raise her."

"She died dad! Both her and Dan probably weren't expecting that car to jump the median."

Turning away Vincent shakes his head. "Never the less. Katerina is your responsibility. Your mother and I let you come back here to work out an arrangement with your boss. Not to work on your relationship with some teenager."

"You've given me two days to work things out here. Did you honestly think I could take care of things and be back in Montana within 24 hours?"

"No, but that's not the reason I came here. I came to stop you from making another mistake."

"What are you talking about?"

"This girl Thomas." Vincent says finally sitting down so he's eye to eye with his son. "I don't' like where this seems to be going."

"Well you know what dad! I don't really care what you think. Because you have no idea what me and Jude have."

"You don't have anything Thomas. She is too young. You're just going to get yourself in trouble."

Looking down at the ground Tommy closes his eyes. "I don't need to hear this right now." Tommy says standing up and walking towards the door and looking out the window into the lobby. Watching Jude walk in from the back offices he frowns at how frustrated she looks.

Walking up behind Tommy Vincent stands and watches his son watch Jude. "You know I'm right Thomas. That's why you don't want to hear this. But you need to."

"Shut up." Tommy says not turning around.

"Does she know? About your past? About Katerina? Does she know that you now have to be a father?"

"No." Tommy says through clenched teeth.

"Why not?" Vincent asks, and after Tom doesn't answer he does. "Because you know that she isn't ready to help you raise a little girl. Because she is still a girl herself." Turning around to push in his chair Vincent waits for Tommy to face him.

"I want you to leave here now. I'll be home as soon as I can make it. And I don't want to see you here ever again. This is my life. And you don't need to mess with it."

"Oh don't worry about that Thomas. I'm already scheduled on the next flight out of Toronto, I'll be in the air by 2." Reaching into his jacket pocket Vincent pulls out a envelope and hands it to Tom.

Looking down at the envelope Tommy opens it up to find a plane ticket. Looking up with a startled look Tommy tries to hand it back to his father. "Take this. I don't want it."

Laughing Vincent shakes his head. "I figured you would react like that."

"Well of course. You've scheduled me on the next plane out of town. I'm not ready to leave yet!"

"Well you better get ready to leave Thomas. Because you need to be at the airport in 4 hours." Vincent says turning to leave. "I'll see you at the airport."

"And if you don't?" Tommy asks.

"Then expect a lawsuit against you."

"A lawsuit?" Tommy asks confused.

"Yes, a lawsuit." Vincent says. "If you don't fly back with me I'm going to have you charged with child neglect."

Tommy doesn't say anything he just glares at his father. "And what's that going to do?"

"The authorities will force you back to Montana. Where there will be a court hearing and a trial." Vincent says waiting for an outburst. "All in all you'll be able to come back to Toronto, but not for at least a year. And even then the press will be all over you neglecting your child. And they'll dig into your history. And I'm not talking about Tom Quincy's history, but Thomas Courtier's."

"You would put Katerina through all of that just so you don't have to take care of her?"

"If it will teach you a lesson in responsibility, then yes."

"You really are a heartless bastard." Tommy says and getting no response. "This is why I left at 16! This is why Mere left Katerina in my care! Because she wanted her daughter to be raised by someone with feelings!"

Vincent stops to look at his son and just frowns. "You can yell all you want. I'll expect you at the airport by 4. If you're not there you're setting yourself up for trouble."

"Leave. Now." Tommy says turning away.

Vincent looks at his son one last time before opening the door and walking out. Seeing that man, Kwest, and the girl, Jude. He stops in front of them. The girl, Jude, stands up when she sees him. "How old are you?" Vincent asks looking at her.

Jude just gives him a confused look before answering. "I'm 17, I'll be 18 in a week."

Nodding his head Vincent hears a door opening behind him. Looking over his shoulder he sees a very upset Tommy. Walking away he looks back at Jude one more time and just shakes his head.

Jude watches Tommy's father walk out of G-Major. Then turning with a confused look on her face she sees Tommy watching her. Smiling she walks towards him, but soon stops when she sees the angry look on his face.

"Jude. Can I talk to you please?" Tommy asks.

Nodding her head Jude walks towards him. "Sure. What's up?"

Looking around Tommy shakes his head. "Lets go to my office." Grabbing her hand Tommy leads Jude back to his office and Jude gets a little worried.

Stepping in his office Jude turns to see Tommy closing his office door. "Tommy. What's wrong?"

Turning around Tommy takes a deep breath. Knowing that he's about to break her heart and he doesn't want to. "Jude. Listen. What I'm about to say might come as a shock, but I don't want you to overreact. Ok?"

Giving Tommy a nervous smile Jude just nods her head yes.

"Ok." Tommy says walking towards her and grabbing on to her hands. Looking into her eyes Tommy leans in and kisses her on the forehead. "Jude. I don't want to, but. I have to leave. Again."

Ok. Don't kill me! I'm just super tired and I need to get some sleep before school tomorrow. And this was a fun place to stop and I'm leaving you guys with a fun little cliffhanger! So hopefully you all enjoyed the chapter and keep a look out for my update. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up by Saturday. Thanks for reading!! And special thanks to those reviewing! You guys rock!


	17. Leaving

**Hey everyone!! I'm back with another update!!! And this one is a longer chapter too! This one I've been working on all week and I feel like it's as good as it's going to get! So hopefully you guys like it and will review telling me where I went wrong and how I can get better. Anyways thanks for reading and hopefully this will answer at least some of your questions!!! Anyways Enjoy!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star or the characters!**

"Jude. I have to leave." Tommy says keeping a hold of Jude's hands.

Laughing Jude looks into his eyes expecting, hoping, to see a sparkle there indicating he was joking. Instead she saw a dull dark color. And slowly her smile falls from her face. "Tommy? You're kidding right? Please tell me this is a joke."

Looking down at the ground Tommy just shakes his head.

"But you just came back!" Jude shouts, shaking her hands out of Tommy's grasp. Starting to pace Jude keeps her eyes on Tommy at all times. Stopping to stand right in front of him Jude crosses her arms over her chest. "Why Tommy?" Jude asks trying to understand why he has to go and wreck everything.

"Jude. It's…I…It's not important!" Tommy shouts throwing his hands in the air and turning away.

"Well to me Tommy. It is important." Jude says to Tommy's retreating back. "You've just gotten back Tom. Why are you leaving again?"

"It doesn't matter Jude. What matters is that I have to leave again.

Watching Tommy, Jude just shakes her head. "This has something to do with your father." This only earns her a quick glance from Tommy, who's packing up some things. "It does, doesn't it?" Jude asks, waiting for an answer. "What did he say Tommy? What has you acting this way?" Jude asks walking closer to Tommy. Getting sick of being ignored Jude slams her hand down on Tommy's desk. "Will you answer me!"

Looking up to see Jude red in the face from anger, Tommy quickly turns away to finish getting ready to go. If he doesn't get to the airport in time his father will wreck his life and by doing so, wreck any chance Tom has with Jude. Turning back around Tommy sees tears falling down Jude's cheeks. Raising his hand Tommy wipes away her tears. "Don't cry. Not for me Jude. I'm not worth it." Tommy says lightly shaking his head and leaving his hand on her cheek.

Closing her eyes and resting her head in Tommy's hand Jude let's out a frustrated breath. "To me you are." Feeling his hand leave her cheek Jude opens her eyes to see him grabbing the bag he had been filling. "How long are you going to be gone this time?"

Not answering right away Tommy stalls by making sure he has everything. Turning around he sees she hasn't moved. "I don't know when I'll be coming back." Tommy says shaking his head and walking out of the office.

"But you are coming back? Right?" Jude asks, following Tommy out of his office.

Stopping and turning, Tommy looks into her eyes. Not wanting to lie, he just shrugs his shoulders, because honestly he doesn't know what's going to happen. Leaning in closer to Jude, Tommy plans to give her a quick little kiss. But in the instant their lips touch he gets pulled in by their chemistry. Feeling Jude's arms slowly circle around his neck Tommy drops his bag and pulls Jude closer to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. Pulling just their heads apart they both take in needed oxygen. Finally pulling apart completely Tommy picks up his bag. "I have to go talk to Darius. I'll come look for you before I leave. Ok?" Watching Jude nod her head Tommy turns and slowly starts walking to Darius's office, leaving Jude standing in the hallway.

Waiting for Tommy to shut the door Jude takes a couple of steps backwards until she feels the wall behind her. Feeling the smoothness of the glass, Jude slowly lowers to the ground watching the door close. Sitting in a crouched position Jude holds her head in her hands and starts to cry.

Walking back towards Tommy's office Kwest stops when he sees Jude sitting of the ground silently crying. Bending down in front of her Kwest waits until she's ready to talk.

Looking up Jude sees Kwest kneeling in front of her. "He's leaving." Jude says looking over to Darius's office and wiping her eyes.

"Jude." Kwest says knowing what she must being going through. As Jude starts to cry again, Kwest pulls her up and helps her into Studio A. She didn't need to have all of G-Major watching her cry. Sitting her on the couch Kwest turns to the sound board and starts working. Letting Jude cry in peace. Understanding the pain she must feel as Tommy once again breaks her heart.

-------

Shutting the door behind him Tommy sits down and listens to Darius yell at the person on the other line of the phone. Watching him hang up, Tommy wishes Darius was in a better mood.

"So T. What's this problem we have?"

Looking at Darius's desk Tommy sees a picture way back when Darius first took over. It was the first picture Jude took with her new blonde hair. Smiling Tommy remembers how self conscious she was. Lost in he daze Tommy hears Darius saying something. "What D?"

"I asked if there was a problem with Jude." Darius asks worried.

"No!" Tommy says a little loud. Quieting down he shakes his head. "No. Jude is great. Nothing is wrong with her."

"Ok." Darius says getting confused and a little bit more worried. "Then what is the problem?"

"The problem Darius is with me."

Looking at Tommy Darius shakes his head. "What did you do now Tom?" Not even waiting for an answer he stands up from his desk. "Tom if you did something to hurt Jude. I'll fire you! No…I'll do worse! I'll…" But Darius didn't get to finish.

"Darius! I'm leaving again!" Tommy shouts jumping up from his seat. As soon as he says the office goes quiet. Darius just looks at Tommy and Tommy is looking at the ground.

"You're what?" Darius asks as both he and Tommy sit down again.

"I said. I have to leave again."

"And why might I ask?" Darius asks.

Tommy just looks at the man who used to be his mentor, the person who gave him his big break. "My father visited me today." Tommy says.

Darius nods his head in understanding. "What did Vincent have to say?" Darius asks knowing whatever it is, is the reason why Tommy's leaving.

"Oh you know. Same old, same old. I wasted my life singing and I'm making horrible choices." Tommy says avoiding the real issue.

"For some reason Tom. I don't think that's all your father had to say." Darius says shaking his head. He had only met the man maybe three times, but he could tell right away that Vincent Courtier was and manipulative prick. Even more so that Darius.

"He told me if I don't come back to take care of Katerina that he would sue me for child abandonment."

"Ok. So why don't you just go and get Kat and bring her back here?" Darius asks confused.

"Because I can't take her across the border until the trial is over." Tommy says rubbing his temple and looking down at his watch.

"What trial?"

Tommy just gives Darius an annoyed look. "Do you really need to hear all of this?"

"Look Tom. You're the one that ran out and caused my best artist to have a meltdown, losing me a lot of money and breaking Jude's heart. You then come back and I graciously give you your job back **and** I have you working with Jude again." Darius says. "Now if you want me to give you another chance, I have to understand why you are leaving again." Darius says leaning back in his chair. "So what trial?"

Tommy really didn't want to go into detail of the soap opera that is his life, but Darius wasn't giving him a choice. "Dan's parents want custody of Mere. I would gladly hand her over to them, but the law says otherwise. I have to have custody of Mere for a month and then I can legally sign her over to them."

"What's the problem? You were out of Toronto for a month. Shouldn't you be able to give them custody?"

Laughing Tommy shakes his head. "In a perfect world yes, but my parents don't want Dan's to have her. Vincent and Sylvia feel that Meredith left her to me and I should be the one to raise her. And so they filed a suit to prove Dan's parents unsuitable to raise Kat."

"But if Kat's in your custody and you live here. Shouldn't you be able to take her where you live?"

"I had to live in Ryder, Montana with Kat for one month before I could leave with her. Dan's parent's came to me asking for custody and we started the paperwork, Vincent being the attorney that he is, heard from one of his friends about the custody switch. He then files a lawsuit declaring Dan's parents unfit parents."

"So what exactly are you going back for?"

"I have to go back and wait for the trial between the Courtiers vs. Hengels is over. And if my parents win, I'm stuck with a four year old. And if the Hengels win I wait until I can legally sign custody over to them."

"How long is this all going to take Tom?"

"I honestly don't know Darius."

"Why can't you stay here until the trial is over?"

"Because of my father!" Tommy says frustrated at how his life is being manipulated by his father. "Come on Darius you've met him. You know how he is."

"Yeah I have. And I'm sorry man. But I still don't understand why you came to me?"

"I didn't want to leave the same way I did last time. You didn't deserve it then and you don't now." Tommy says standing up and Darius does the same.

"Well I can promise you this. As long as I'm here at G-Major, there will be a job waiting for you." Darius says shaking Tommy's hand.

"Thanks man." Tommy says walking out of Darius's office. Walking into the lobby Tommy sees Sadie at her reception desk on the phone. SME is in the lobby lounging on the couches, figuring Jude to be in the Studio Tommy heads that way.

Walking in Studio A he sees Jude sitting on the couch with her headphones on and quietly writing in her journal, if you look closely you can see where the tears have been running down her face. Frowning Tommy takes a step towards her, but feels an arms stretch out and stopping him. Looking down he sees Kwest shaking his head. Giving him a confused look Tommy pulls up a chair and sits down. "Hey. I guess you know." Tommy says reading the glare Kwest is giving him as disapproving one.

"Yeah I heard. And I have one question. Why the hell would you start something, if you were leaving again? Jude doesn't need this man. She doesn't deserve it!" Kwest says trying to stay quiet.

Giving Kwest a pleading look Tommy looks over to see that Jude is still writing. "Look man. I wasn't planning on leave." Tommy says and quickly adds, "At least not so soon."

"Not so soon! So you knew you were leaving again?" Kwest says trying hard not to punch out his soon to be ex-best friend.

"Listen. I'll explain it all to you on the road." Tommy says standing up.

"On the road?" Kwest asks confused.

"I'm going to need you to give me a ride to the airport." Looking down at his watch he shakes his head. "We have an hour to get me there and checked in for my flight."

"Not until you tell me what's going on." Kwest says crossing his arms.

"I'll tell you in the car! Now go so I can talk to Jude." Tommy says pointing to the door.

Grumbling Kwest walks out of the studio and shuts the door behind him and leans against it.

Walking towards Jude, Tommy sits down on the couch next to her. He knows she knows he's there by the way she is intently staring at her journal trying to look busy writing, he also knows she could hear everything Kwest and him had said to each other since her head phones weren't even plugged in to her I-pod. "Jude." Tommy says rubbing her shoulder letting her believe he's clueless to her knowing he's there.

Taking off her unplugged headphones Jude looks over at Tommy. Hoping that the last half hour was a bad dream and he wasn't coming to say good bye. "Hey." She says sitting up straighter and avoiding eye contact.

"Listen. It's almost time for me to go. I have that flight to catch." Tommy says looking down at his watch.

Laughing Jude shakes her head, earning her a confused look from Tommy. "It seems like I've had this conversation before." Jude says standing up.

Watching her slowly pace Tommy's heart feels like it's being squeezed to death. Standing up he grabs her shoulders and turns her to face him. "Except this time I'm not leaving as fast or as coldly as I did last time."

Shaking her head Jude looks away. "But you're still leaving."

Pulling Jude into a hug Tommy feels his eyes burning from the tears he's holding back. "You're right I am leaving. And I'm going to miss you so much."

"I won't be able to work without you. You know that right?" Jude says pulling back to look at Tommy, wiping her eyes.

"Yes you will. I'm just a simple little wing man."

Shaking her head Jude lets out a sigh. "No you're not." And then leaning forward Jude gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. "You never have been or will be." Jude whispers in his ear before pulling back.

Smiling Tommy rubs Jude's cheek. Bending down he gives her a soft, slow kiss. Pulling back he sees the clock behind Jude's head and frowns. "I have to go." Pulling Jude in for one last hug, this time Tommy lifts her off the ground. Setting her back down he goes in for another kiss and this time he is met halfway by Jude. Pulling back Tommy grabs a hold of his bag and puts his arms around Jude's shoulders and the walk out of the studio together, Kwest following behind.

Getting to the exit doors Jude feels her eyes watering all over again. Not wanting to cry in front of Tommy again she blinks them back. Looking around she sees everyone acting like normal. SME is goofing off. Sadie is busy on the computer. And interns are running around. No one knows the pain she is feeling right now. No one realizes her heart is being broken again. Then turning she sees Kwest giving her a sad look before walking out to his car and she realizes that someone knows what she's going through. Turning back to Tommy he leans in and hugs her.

"Bye Jude." He says into her ear before stepping back. Kissing her on the cheek he then grabs his bags and heads out the double doors. Leaving Jude to pick up the pieces again.

As fast as she can without making a scene Jude leaves the lobby and heads to where she can be alone. Shutting the door Jude doesn't even bothering wiping the tears away; more will just take their place. Lying down on the couch Jude cries herself to sleep. Not caring if anyone walks in on her sleeping in Tommy's office.

30 minutes after leaving G-Major Tommy walks into the airport with Kwest right behind him. Looking over his shoulder he sees that Kwest is still in shock.

"Tom. I never knew man. I'm so sorry." Kwest says in shock that someone's parents could be that heartless and manipulative.

"There's nothing that can be done about it." Tommy says over his shoulder walking to the desk. Smiling at the receptionist he waits till she's off the phone. "I believe there's a plane ticket for Ryder, Montana. It should be under the name Tom Quincy." Tommy says.

The receptionist smiles and starts typing into her computer. She is soon frowning and shaking her head. "I'm sorry sir, but there's not ticket registered under that name."

Letting out a disgusted laugh Tommy shakes his head. "Could it possibly be under Thomas Courtier?"

The receptionist turns back to her computer and sure enough she is soon smiling and printing out a ticket. "Here you go sir."

Smiling Tommy nods his head and turns to see Kwest giving him a knowing look. "What?"

"Nothing." Kwest says. "It's just it makes so much sense now."

Giving Kwest a confused look Tommy shakes his head. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Why you never discuss your family. Why you never visit them or why they never visit you."

"Yeah." Tommy says walking towards his terminal. It's not the he didn't want to talk to Kwest, but every minute he is still in Toronto is another minute he wants to go back to Jude. Getting to his terminal Tommy gets in line.

"Hey! You aren't even going to say goodbye to me?" Kwest says.

Turning Tommy gets out of line. Giving Kwest a quick macho hug Tommy pulls back. "Take care of her man."

"You know I will." Kwest says knowing he's talking about.

"And don't let her give up on herself. Because you know she will."

"I know Tommy." Kwest says turning to leave.

"Kwest…" Tommy says stopping Kwest from leaving. Waiting for him to turn around Tommy looks out the window trying to think of what he wants to say. Looking back over, he sees Kwest waiting patiently. "Help her move on." Tommy says then turning to give the lady the ticket, trying to forget the shocked expression on Kwest's face.

The whole ride back all Kwest could think about were Tom's parting words. Help her move on! Was he seriously saying what Kwest that he was saying? Shaking his head Kwest knows he has to be losing his mind. Tommy would never want Jude to move on. He loves her to much. Pulling up to his parking spot Kwest gets out of the car. Walking back into G-Major Kwest sees that the place is normal as always. Taking a couple of steps he sees Sadie coming out of the Studio.

"Hey hun. Listen. Has Jude been with you and Tommy? I haven't seen her for about an hour and Darius would like to talk to her."

Shaking his head Kwest frowns, where could Jude have gone? "No. I haven't seen her since me and Tom left for the airport."

"The airport?" Sadie asks confused. "Who needed to go to the airport?"

"Tom did." Kwest says wincing when he sees how big Sadie's eyes got.

"What! Why?"

"He needed to go home. He there are some problems."

"What about Jude? Is she ok? OMG Kwest how come you didn't tell me!" Sadie says slapping his arm.

"Because I found out about an hour ago when Tom asked me to drive him to the airport." Kwest says, knowing in Sadie's mind that that is no excuse.

"Kwest! That is no excuse not to tell me that my sister's heart is about to be broken again!" Sadie says slapping him again.

"Ouch!" Kwest says rubbing his arm. "That one hurt." But all he gets is an angry glare from Sadie. "How about instead of arguing we try and find Jude?" Kwest says which gains him a glance from Sadie before she hurries off to find her sister.

Watching Sadie walk away Kwest shakes his head and walks back to Tom's office. Opening the door he sees Jude sleeping on Tom's couch. Sitting down in the chair opposite her Kwest just waits, knowing that Jude shouldn't be alone when she does wake up.

**So…how was it? I hope you guys all enjoyed the update and I know some of you probably hate me right now. And I have to say I'm sorry, but I'm a girl who loves drama and I have to add it to my story! Hopefully you don't hate me enough to stop reading!! Anyways…I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and can't wait to read your reviews! Thanks again to everyone! **


	18. Aftermath

**Hey everyone!! Here's the update! I'm sorry it took me so long, but this is a longer chapter. So hopefully it makes up for my neglectfulness!!! Hopefully you enjoy and I can't wait to read your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star or the characters**

* * *

_Sitting in the sound booth Jude starts strumming on her guitar. Recognizing the tune she was playing Jude starts humming. And is soon singing. _

_I drift away to a place  
Another kind of life  
Take away the pain  
I create my paradise_

Everything I've held  
Has hit the wall  
What used to be yours  
Isn't yours at all

Falling apart, and all that I'm asking  
Is it a crime, am I overreacting

Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie

_Feeling someone watching her Jude turns around to see Tommy standing in the doorway. Smiling up at him she stands up and sets her guitar down. Walking over she sees he's frowning. "Hey. What's wrong?" Jude asks rubbing his arm._

_Shaking his head Tommy pushes off the door frame. "Nothing really. I just don't like the memories that song has with it." He says picking up the guitar and starts strumming the same tune._

_"Tommy. That song wasn't written about you." Jude says crossing her arms over her stomach. Even though it wasn't written specifically about him, it sure fit their relationship. And she can't blame him for thinking it's about him. After all she did write it after he had kissed her and made her take it back._

_Smiling Tommy stops playing. "I know." And then he starts playing a different song. Smiling at Jude he says "But what is this one about?"_

_Frowning at first Jude listens to him play. Getting the beat Jude shakes her head. "That's for me and Speed." _

_"Sing it for me." Tommy says playing a little bit louder._

_Giving Tommy a confused look Jude just smiles before waiting for her cue._

_There's me  
Looking down at my shoes  
The one smiling like the sun  
That's you  
What were you thinking  
What was the song inside your head  
There's us  
Going on about a band  
Working out how we play our hand  
I lay there dreaming  
Later all alone in my bed_

If I was stupid  
Maybe careless  
So were you

Not everything is supposed to come true  
Some words are best unsaid  
Some love is not really love at all  


_Tommy all of a sudden stops playing. Standing up he shakes his head. "No. That's not about you and Speed." And then setting down the guitar he turns and lightly runs his fingers down Jude's cheek. Smiling at the confused look she is giving him._

_"What? Tommy. I think I know who that song is about. I wrote it." Jude says, which only causes Tommy to laugh and shake his head. "Well if you're so smart. Tell me. Who is that song about?"_

_Leaning down Tommy whispers right next to Jude's ear. "It's about you and me Jude." Tommy says before giving her a light kiss on the cheek. Pulling back he starts walking away. Leaving Jude standing in the middle of the room watching him._

_"What are you talking about Tommy?" Jude asks worried._

_Stopping in the doorway Tommy turns and looks at Jude. "I'm leaving Jude." And with that he walks out of the Studio._

_Standing frozen for only a second Jude quickly follows Tommy out of the studio. Hearing the door to the ally slam shut Jude runs to it. Opening the door and running outside Jude winces when the door slams behind her. Looking down both ways of the ally she sees Tommy's outline walking away into the dark. Following him Jude does the only thing she can think of. She starts yelling after him. "Tom? Tommy? Tommy! TOMMY! Wait!"  
_Jude wakes up finding herself still on the couch in Tommy's office. Looking over she sees Kwest sitting in the chair in front of Tommy's desk. Wiping the tears from under her eyes Jude sits up. "How long have you been sitting there?"

Standing up Kwest comes to sit next to Jude on the couch. "I got back about an hour ago and I found you in here." Kwest says.

Nodding her head Jude looks over at Tommy's desk and sees how empty it looks. Looking around the office she shivers. The office just feels cold with him gone. Looking back at Kwest she sees the worried look on his face.

"Do you want to tell me what you were screaming about in you dream?" Kwest asks.

Shaking her head Jude just lets out a sad sigh. "It wasn't a dream. Dreams are happy. They make you feel all warm inside. What I had was a nightmare. But that just fits in with the rest of my life."

"How so?" Kwest asks.

"Well lately it seems like my whole life has been something out of a nightmare."

Nodding his head Kwest stands up. Then turning he offers his hand to help Jude stand up too. "I know you feel like you keep on getting back up just to be kicked down again, but Jude. You're strong. You can handle it."

Letting out a depressed laugh Jude turns away from Kwest to wipe the few left over tears. "I don't know anymore." She says turning back to look at Kwest. Seeing the frown developing on his face she holds up her hand to stop the argument from starting. "Kwest. Not right now. I'm not in the mood. Ok?" Jude asks almost pleading with her eyes to get him to agree.

Nodding his head Kwest walks towards the door. "Fine. Now if I were you I would go talk to Sadie."

Growing Jude runs her fingers through her hair. "Do I have to!"

"Lets just say if you don't she will hunt you down. Because she wants to talk to you. After I got back she found out about Tom leaving and ever since she's been worried about you. She's come back here twice to see if you have woken up yet."

Nodding her head in understanding Jude walks out of Tom's office. She loved her sister, but the last thing she needed was Sadie trying to make Jude feel better about Tommy leaving again. Walking into the lobby Jude sees Sadie at her desk. Walking up she prepares for the inevitable. Tapping Sadie on the shoulder Jude winces as Sadie lets out a shriek and pulls Jude into a hug.

"Oh. Jude! I'm so sorry." Then practically pulling Jude over to the couches in the lobby Sadie shoo's the interns away. Turning back to Jude, Sadie gives a comforting smile. "Do you want to talk about it?"

------

Feeling himself being lightly shaken Tommy opens his eyes and sees the blurry outline of the flight attendant. Blinking a couple of times Tommy sits his seat up and smiles at the women. "Is there a problem?"

"Oh no Mr. Quincy!" She says shaking her head. "It's just we're coming into some turbulence and we would like everyone to set their seats in the upright position and buckle their seat belts." She says with a super sweet smile. Waiting for Tommy to follow instructions she leaves when she hears the clicking of his seatbelt.

Looking out his window all Tommy can see is clouds. Dark clouds that match his depressed mood. Feeling a light shake on the plane Tommy hears a someone behind him let out a little scream of fear. Not wanting to listen to it he bends and grabs his bag on the floor. Putting it in the seat next to him Tommy unzips the bag. Digging for his I-pod he also pulls out a pad of paper. Putting the headphones in his ears Tommy hits shuffle. When he hears the opening lines to the first song he almost laughs out loud, but instead he closes his eyes and pictures the singer. He can see her on stage, in the studio. Singing this song.

I tried to tell you  
I've got to get away  
I tried to say  
I need my space  
I got to get some  
Distance in between  
My heart and my head

I'm on the razor's edge  
I've been here before  
I know the way

White lines  
And headlights in my eyes  
White lines  
I'm ready to drive all night  
White lines  
How many 'till I'm in your arms  
White lines  
Will bring me home

I held you in  
My arms last night  
I dreamed we were  
Riding on a star  
I kissed you and  
The sun began to shine  
In dreams I can do anything

It seems like I'm on my own  
It feels like I'm losing it all

White lines  
And headlights in my eyes  
White lines  
I'm ready to drive all night  
White lines  
How many 'till I'm in your arms  
White lines  
Will bring me

Seems like I've been here before  
I know the way  
Seems like I've been on my own  
So long  
So long

White lines  
And headlights in my eyes  
White lines  
I'm ready to drive all night  
White lines  
How many 'till I'm in your arms  
White lines  
Will bring me home

Hearing her voice fade away Tommy blinks back the tears stinging his eyes. Looking out the window he still can only see clouds. Only when he closes his eyes can he picture Jude. Looking down at the paper Tommy starts writing.

-------

"Ms. Harrison." Jude hears from behind her. Turning she sees Liam standing next to the couch. Wiping her eyes she sends the man an I don't need this look.

"Which one of us are you talking to Liam?" Jude says pointing to herself and Sadie. "We're both Ms. Harrison."

Giving Jude an annoyed look Liam clears his throat. "Actually I meant both of you. Sadie I need you to look for the files on Ms. Sewer's album. And Jude. Darius would like to see you in his office." Liam says before turning away.

"Great. Just what I need right now. A Darius Mills pep talk." Jude says standing up. Looking over she sees Sadie sending her a pity look. Sending a grateful smile Sadie's way Jude leans over and gives her a hug. "I'm going to be ok Sadie."

"I know. I just hate to see you hurt." Sadie says pulling back. Looking over her shoulder she sees Liam tapping his watch. "But I better get going before Liam has a fit." Sadie says laughing.

Smiling after her sister Jude watches Sadie walk away. Following her sister at a slower pace Jude reaches Darius's office. Knocking on the door she hopes he's to busy to talk, but is soon disappointed when she hears him yell from the other side of the door. "Come in Jude!" Opening the door Jude sees Darius at his desk with Shay and Kwest sitting on the other side.

"Liam said you wanted me, but if you're busy I can come back." Jude says.

"No. I was just telling Shay that while Tom is absent we won't be able to work on his album." Darius says looking at Jude and ignoring his nephew.

"What! Just because Quincy skips out AGAIN! My album has to be put on hold?" Shay says standing up. "Can't I have another producer?"

Finally looking at his nephew Darius sends Shay a disgusted look. "We don't have enough producers here. If you want you can go back to Montreal with you mother and work with your old producer there."

Not sitting back down, but calming down Shay just stares at Darius for awhile. "What's my other choice?"

"You can stay here and work on you album without a producer." Darius says with a note of finality in his voice.

"But I'm almost ready to record." Shay says trying not to sound disappointed. "I'm going to need a producer."

"Well then if I were you I would start being a lot nicer to Jude. Because she's the one that gets to decide if Kwest has time to produce both her and you." Darius says.

Closing her eyes Jude can feel all three of them just staring at her. Opening her eyes she sees Darius is sending her a look of support, Kwest is sending her a look of pity, and Shay is sending her a look of hope. Wanting to run away, but not wanting to be a coward Jude just looks at Shay for a second. "I'll have to think about it."

"Ok." Shay says nodding his head. Waving goodbye to D and Kwest he walks towards Jude and squeezes her shoulder. "Can I talk to you later?" he asks looking into her eyes.

Knowing she should probably say no Jude looks into Shays eyes and sees support and worry shining back at her. Biting her lip she looks down at the ground and silently nods her head. Looking up she sees Shay walking out of the office.

"Close the door Jude. And take a seat." Darius says.

Following Darius's orders Jude sits down in the seat Shay had vacated. Looking at the ground Jude waits to see what Darius wants.

"Kwest. Could you please leave us alone?" Darius says. Watching Kwest stand and leave Darius waits till the is closed before turning back to Jude. Watching her for a second Darius sees how much Jude has changed. "Jude. I know you know about Tom being gone again." Darius says getting straight to the point.

"Yes. He told me just before he left."

"What did he tell you?" Darius asks curious at how much Tommy was willing to share with Jude.

Shrugging her shoulders she sighs. "Not much. He just said he had to go. I asked him if his leaving had something to do with his father and he just looked at me. He told me it wasn't important."

"Well Jude. Personally I think it's very important." Darius says which earns him a surprised look from Jude. "But I can see why Tommy wouldn't want to tell you. And I don't feel it's my place to tell you."

"But you do know? He did tell you." Jude says trying to keep the anger out of her voice, but from the look on Darius's face she can tell she failed.

"Don't be mad at him Jude. I made Tom tell me." Darius says standing up and walking around his desk. Sitting down in the empty chair next Jude Darius lets out a sigh. "I can't tell you why he left, because it's not my place. But Jude I know Tommy's father visited today. And I've met Vincent Courtier. He is a bigger prick than me and more manipulative too. Just know that Tom leaving has nothing to do with you."

Nodding her head Jude takes a couple of deep breaths. "Darius. Tell me one thing. Is he coming back?" Jude asks.

Looking at Jude Darius sees the tears building up. Nodding his head he hears her sigh. "Yes I believe he's coming back." Darius says. Leaning forward Darius grabs a Kleenex and hands it to Jude. "It's ok to cry Jude. You're hurting."

Taking the tissue from Darius Jude wipes under her eyes. "I know. It's just crying isn't going to bring him back faster."

"You're right. But it can make you feel better." Darius says walking back around to sit in his chair. Getting back to business mode Darius wait's a few minutes for Jude. "Now about sharing Kwest with Shay. I meant what I said. If you don't want to you don't have to. I'll back up your choice."

Shaking her head Jude leans back in her chair. "No. Kwest can work with Shay." Jude says seeing the shock come to Darius's face. "I don't think I'll be needing a producer right now anyways."

"Jude." Darius says. "I know Tom's leaving hurts, but I'm not going to let you hide from the world."

"I'm not going to hide D. I just am not ready to start up a new album just yet. Everything is to raw. I need time to heal before I can start my next album. Shay's ready, you heard him. He needs Kwest right now. Way more than I need him."

Laughing Darius shakes his head. "Don't give me that too raw bull, Jude. I know you. You write some of your best stuff in the heat of the moment. And right now that's what I want. I want all those emotions to be caught in a song."

"I can't Darius. I…"

"Don't!" Darius shouts, surprising both Jude and himself with his outburst. "Don't give up on yourself. You're to good for that." Darius says looking into Jude's eyes. "Now. I'm not granting you a leave of absence. And as your boss I expect to see you back here at G-Major by 10 a.m.. Understand?" Darius asks.

Giving Darius a small smile Jude nods her head and stands up. "I understand."

"Good." Darius says smiling. Standing he follows Jude to the door. Watching Jude walk over to Sadie and Kwest he smiles when both people take turns giving her a hug. Shutting the door he lets out a sad sigh as he walks back to his desk. Looking at the same picture Tommy had stared at Darius shakes his head before speaking a loud. "I hope you know what you're doing Tom." Then Darius starts laughing. "I hope I know what I'm doing." Picking up the phone Darius dials information. "Yes. I'd like the phone number for Vincent Courtier. He lives in Ryder, Montana. Yes, thank you. I'll hold."

------

Getting off the plane Tommy exits his terminal. Walking pass the baggage claim he walks up to the front desk. "I was wondering where I could mail a few letters." He asks the lady.

"We can do that for you right here sir." She says smiling.

"Ok." Handing her the first letter "I would like to send this to Darius Mills in Toronto, at the G-Majors recording Studio. And along with it I would like a plane ticket to be sent with it. Going from Toronto to Ryder Montana. Is that possible?"

Nodding she takes the letter and puts into a envelope.

"Ok. And this letter I would like to be mailed to Jude Harrison. Also in Toronto at G-Majors recording Studio."

"Ok. So I have one letter being sent to a Mr. Darius Mills in Toronto at G-Majors recording Studio along with a plane ticket from Toronto to Ryder Montana. And I have another letter being sent to G-Majors recording Studio for a Ms. Jude Harrison. Is that correct?"

"Yes it is." Tommy says watching her take both letters and addressing them. "When will they get those?"

Smiling the lady types quickly on the keyboard. "If the get sent out tonight they'll be at G-Majors by tomorrow afternoon." She says smiling.

Nodding his head Tommy walks out of the airport and he sees his father's driver waiting for him. Looking over his shoulder at the lady he was just talking to Tommy takes a deep breath. "I hope you know what you're doing Quincy." Tom says before handing his bag over to the driver.

* * *

**Ok...so how was it? Hopefully you guys liked it!! Anyways thanks so much to those reading and a special thanks to those who review you guys are great!**


	19. Surprise surprise

Hey everyone!! Here's the new chapter. And this time it didn't take me a month to update! Hey that's an improvement! LoL…Anyways thank you guys for reviewing hopefully you aren't too disappointed by Tom's leaving. I promise it's going to get better! But enough of me rambling…you guys want the story! So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own IS or the characters. And Catch me when I fall is a song by Ashlee Simpson, I didn't write it!

Sitting in her bed with the guitar in her lap Jude jumps when her alarm goes off. Turning around to hit the button she sees that its 8:30 a.m. Looking down at the notebook in front of her Jude lets out a frustrated sigh and throws the notebook across the room, almost hitting Sadie in the head.

"Whoa! Watch out there." Sadie says ducking in the door way, but quickly shuts up when she sees Jude. Jude is wearing the same cloths she had on yesterday. Her eye makeup, what's left of it anyways, has made marks around her eyes from the tears she has cried. "Jude?" Sadie says worried. "Are you ok?" Standing up from her bed Jude sets down her guitar. Walking over to where she threw her notebook, Jude ignores Sadie. Frustrated Sadie stands in the doorway blocking Jude from leaving. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

Looking up at Sadie, Jude tries to get the angry and annoyed look, but the second she sees Sadie's concerned face, Jude loses the attitude. "No. I can't sleep. Every time I sleep I think of him. I think of him leaving and never coming back." Jude says sitting down on her computer chair.

Following her lead Sadie sits down on Jude's bed. "If you want we can talk about it. I'm always here for you." Sadie says, not knowing what to say. She's never been where Jude is right now. Yeah she had "loved" Tommy and was hurt by his stand-offish attitude. But Sadie knows now that he never loved her and never would've. And more importantly she had never truly loved him. Not like Jude does. Sadie also wasn't left like Jude has been.

Shaking her head Jude stands up to go to the bathroom. "No. Talking about it isn't going to help. What I need to do is take a shower and get ready for work. Darius wants me there by 10."

"Darius is making you come in?" Sadie says surprised. "Doesn't he know that Tommy's gone?"

"Yes he knows." Jude says nodding her head. "But he says I write my best work in the heat of the moment, when my emotions are raw. So I'm back with Kwest, at least until Tommy comes back." Jude says avoiding eye contact with Sadie. She doesn't want her to see the tears Jude is holding back, because if she did Sadie would just make a big deal about them.

Watching Jude's retreating back Sadie bites her lip from asking the question, that she knows is on everyone's mind. Is Tommy coming back? Seeing the notebook open on Jude's desk Sadie looks to make sure Jude is in the bathroom. Walking over she picks up the notebook. Reading the one line Sadie feels her eyes burning with unshed tears. Setting the notebook down that one sentence runs through her mind.

Now that you're gone, who's going to catch me when I fall?

Standing in the bathroom Jude looks in the mirror and she understands why Sadie was worried. Her makeup has made rings around her eyes from crying and wiping her tears away, so she now looks like a raccoon. And her hair is a big mess of curls and tangles. Laughing at her appearance Jude starts running the water for the tub. Hearing a knock at the door Jude opens to see Sadie standing there. "What's up?"

"I was going to head into work, unless you want me to wait to go in with you?" Sadie says hoping Jude will ask her to wait.

Shaking her head Jude smiles. "No need. I might just walk to work or something. Tell Kwest I'll be in by 10 though." Jude says shutting the door. Turning around she sees steam rising from the water. Turning the shower on Jude steps under the spray and doesn't even flinch when the burning water touches her skin. She just feels numb to the world and everything in it. Taking a long shower Jude finally gets out when the water turned freezing.

Wrapping a towel around her body and another around her hair Jude looks in the mirror and sees only a shadow of the girl she used to be. Gone was the girl with a fire and passion and in her place was a women with a broken heart and a sour outlook on life. Sticking her tongue out at her reflection Jude leaves the bathroom. Entering her bed room she sees there's a missed call on her cell. Ignoring it until later Jude heads straight to her closet. Coming out with a pair of jeans and her old green baggy sweatshirt. Getting dressed Jude blow dries her hair into soft curls and adds only enough make up to cover the dark circle under her eyes. Turning to grab her purse and her cell. Unplugging the cell from the charger Jude sees she has a message, probably from Darius making sure she didn't run off again. Calling her voicemail Jude enters her four digit code and waits. Surprised to hear Sadie's voice Jude stops at the bottom of the stairs to listen to the message.

"Hey Jude. I know I just left the house not even 15 minutes ago, but this is important. I don't want to tell you on the phone so please get to G-Major as soon as possible! And don't make any stops for coffee. Thanks and love you!" Deleting the message Jude wonders why Sadie sounds so strange. Grabbing her jacket from the closet Jude decides to call her. Opening the door and dialing at the same time, Jude doesn't see the person on the other side. Running into them Jude looks up and almost faints from shock.

"Mom!"

---------------

Rolling over Tommy sees the it's only 9 in the morning and even though that's pretty late in the morning, for a man who didn't get to sleep until 5, that's still not a lot of sleep. Sitting up he wonders what is happening at home. "Right about now I would be getting ready to call Jude, making sure she was awake and on the road to G-Major." Tommy says to himself. Standing up he sees that Maria had brought his bags up to his room. Walking over Tommy unzips the one and pulls out his shower bag. Slowly opening the door to make sure no one was around Tommy walks across the hall hoping to avoid a confrontation with his father.

Closing the door behind him Tommy turns the tub on and waits for the water to heat up. Taking out his razor and soap he tries to suppress the groan after hearing a knock on the door. Turning Tommy opens the door enough to look out. Seeing his mother there he opens the door wider to lean against the frame. "What can I do for you?" Tommy asks.

"Don't take that tone with me!" Sylvia Courtier says crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm not the one that forced you back here."

"No you aren't, but you helped dad with the lawsuit against Dan's parents. And you're the one that told me it's my responsibility to raise Meredith. So forgive me if I'm a little weary of this whole family." Tommy says not budging on his anger.

"Thomas. I don't want to argue about this now."

"Than what do you want?" Tommy asks frustrated.

"Your father and I would like to speak with you after you get out of the shower. We'll be in the dining room." Sylvia says turning to walk away not expecting any reply from her son. Hearing the door close behind her she closes her eyes in hope that things will some day change between father and son, before it was to late.

Walking down stairs Sylvia sees her husband sitting at the table reading the paper. Hearing her coming down the stairs Vincent looks up to see her come down the last step. "So is he coming down?"

"I told him to shower first." Sylvia says sitting down in the seat next to her husband.

"We need to discuss this soon." Vincent says trying not to sound annoyed at his wife's blatant stalling. Before he tries to leave again."

Giving her husband a warning look Sylvia pours herself a cup of coffee. "I know that dear. But you're the one who force Thomas home. If you wouldn't have gone after him, then he wouldn't be so ready to leave again."

"I told you. He has to strong of ties there in Toronto. If I had let him stay longer he wouldn't probably ever come back. And since it's across the U.S. boarder there would've been nothing the police could do to bring him back." Vincent says if that made up for his lying and manipulating.

"But did you honestly think threatening him would make him any happier to come back?"

"I did what needed to be done."

"No! You did what you wanted. Be damned the consequences!" Sylvia says, louder that probably should've been. Hearing a noise from behind her, she turns to see little Meredith walking into the dining room.

"Is grandma angry?" Meredith asks.

Seeing the tears building in the little girls eyes Sylvia pushes away from the table and picks the little girl up. Rubbing her back Sylvia slowly rocks back and forth. "Oh no. Grandma was just excited! Maria is going to take little Mere to the park today! And grandma was just excited about all the fun you're going to have." Sylvia says looking over the little girls head to see the maid Maria walking in to take Mere back to the kitchen. Waving at the now calm grandchild, Sylvia turns to see Vincent reading the paper again. Looking back at the doorway where her grandchild disappeared Sylvia shakes her head. Sitting back down she takes a sip of her coffee and waits for her son to join them.

----------

Practically running into G-Major, Jude stops when she gets to the receptionist desk, where Sadie is supposed to be, and lets out a low growl when she doesn't see her there. Turning she sees SME and Kwest in the kitchenette. Rushing that way Jude stops at the counter and has to take a couple of deep breaths to calm herself. "Where's Sadie!" Jude finally says after catching her breath.

Looking Jude up and down Kwest can see something is really wrong. "I'm not quite sure. She was with me in Studio A when she got a phone call and ever since then she's been acting really weird. Walking around trying to keep herself busy."

"Yeah. It's really weird. She keeps mumbling something about it figures. And why now." Speed adds, wanting to be helpful.

"Ok that's all great, but where is she!" Jude shouts slamming her hand on the counter.

"Whoa! Jude!" Speed says taking a step back from the counter. "Last I saw she was in the filing room."

Smiling at them Jude turns to leave but is stopped by Kwest grabbing her arm. "Jude! You can't just freak like that and then walk away. What's going on?" Kwest asks.

Laughing Jude runs her fingers through her hair. "My world is coming to an end. That's what's going on."

"What do you mean?" Kwest asks worried. "Jude, Tom's coming back." Kwest says in a hopeful voice, trying to encourage her.

"Kwest. That's only part of my problem." Jude says taking a deep breath and looking around for Sadie. Turning to look back at Speed and Kwest Jude sees the worried looks in their eyes. "The man I love, my producer, can't seem to stay in the same country with me for more than five minutes and doesn't seem to care that my music suffers every time he leaves. And if that's not enough someone I don't want to deal with right now has decided it's time to play reunion!" Pulling her arm out of Kwest's grasp Jude turns to see Sadie walking from the back offices.

"Jude!" Speed shouts after her. "Who's back now?" He says expecting it to be Kat.

Looking at Sadie, Jude waits until Sadie sees her before turning around. Seeing Sadie's frustrated and distressed attitude Jude looks back at Kwest and Speed. "My mothers decided to come home!" Jude says before stepping in to her sisters arms. Feeling warm, wet drops on her head Jude looks up to see Sadie quietly crying. And feeling comfort only a sister can give Jude starts to let out frustrated tears too.

Kwest and Speed look at each other and then at the sisters. Sensing they needed a moment alone the guys leave to work in the studio. Knowing that Victoria Harrison being home was just another stressful thing to add to Jude's plate.

-----------

Walking down stairs Tommy sees his parents sitting in silence. Grabbing the seat across from his mother Tommy opts for coffee over juice, needing the caffeine. Taking a long swig Tommy eyes his parents. Neither acknowledging his presence. Setting his glass down Tommy lets out frustrated sigh. "I'm not going to be staying in Ryder for very long."

Setting down his paper Vincent looks at his son and sees the determined young man he had grown to be. Feeling almost proud, Vincent clears his throat. "I'm afraid you may not have a choice in the matter. You must stay here until everything with Meredith is taken care of. You know that Thomas, I don't understand why you think anything has changed."

Eyeing his father, Tommy tries hard to hide his smile. Because his father was wrong. A lot had changed. Taking another drink of his coffee Tommy decides to lay all his cards on the table and let Vincent and Sylvia deal with it. "I'm happy to say everything has changed." Tommy starts.

"Oh. And what might that be?" Vincent says cutting his son off. Not liking the twinkle in his crystal blue eyes.

"Will you be quiet and let the boy talk!" Sylvia says. Finally standing up to her husband.

Giving his mother a surprised look Tommy holds his tongue from thanking her. Not quite sure why she is. Clearing his throat he shakes his head to get back on track. "Like I said. Things have changed. I've talked to Dan's parents and they no longer are going to fight for custody. So that whole lawsuit…is over." Tommy says.

"So they've dropped the custody battle." Vincent swipes his hand through the air. "That still leaves you with custody over Meredith. Which is what your mother and I wanted in the first place." Vincent says smiling over the fact he won.

Nodding his head Tommy stays quiet for awhile. "You're right. I do have custody over Mere. And in one month I'll be taking her back to Toronto with me." Sensing his father's interruption Tommy holds up his hand to stop him. "And before you say I can't I'll have you know I can. The lawyer said that I had to live with Mere for one month in Ryder and after that I could take her where ever I wanted." Looking out the window Tommy thinks of Toronto and G-Major and most importantly Jude.

"Fine. Leave. Go back to Toronto and your teenager." Vincent says pushing away from the table and standing up. "I don't care what you do." Walking away he stops to look back at his son. "But tell me. Do you honestly think that a 17 year old girl, one who is also a rock star. Do you really think she's going to want to raise a four year old?" Laughing Vincent shakes his head and walks away. Leaving Tommy to glare at his back.

Looking over at his mother Tommy sees that she too is watching her husband walk away, but instead of anger she has sadness in her eyes. Madder than he had ever known Tommy stands and follows his father. Shouting after him. "What is your problem? Why do you have to wreck your children's lives?"

Looking at his son Vincent doesn't say anything.

"You kicked Mere out at 18! You wouldn't help her and Dan. Now after her death you're punishing her daughter and me! Your only son and child left." Tommy says wanting some acknowledgment, but getting nothing. "I have no idea how to raise a child! But Dan's parents do! That's why they're moving to Toronto too!" Tommy says, wanting to bite his tongue off as soon as the words left his mouth.

Looking at his son Vincent laughs. "I got to hand it to you. You're smart. You know that if you get yourself, Meredith, and the Dan's parents out of the country there's nothing I can do." Sitting down at his desk Vincent leans back to look at his son. "If only you'd been smart enough to realize I could never legally make you come home as long as you were in Canada."

Seeing it as his turn to laugh Tommy does. "I knew you couldn't make me come home. You have no power in Canada. Which is part of the reason I've stayed there so long."

"Then why did you come when I told you to? If you know I couldn't make you, why didn't you stay?"

"Because if I wanted this over with. To finally be able to stay in Toronto without having to worry. I needed to come home and get Mere out of here and out of your reach." Turning around Tommy stops, not turning around he just talks. "I'm here only a month. After that I'm going home with Mere. Dan's parents are already moving into their new home in a suburb of Toronto. When I get home I'm handing her over to them. And then the problem is solved."

"And you're free to lead the life of a rock star, with a teenage girlfriend." Vincent says shaking his head.

"I'm free to live whatever life I want to. And if it so happens Jude wants to be a part of that, well then so be it." Tommy says walking out of the office and up to his bedroom. He had one month of hell to get through and with any luck it would pass quickly.

-----------

Taking a step back from her sister Jude sees Sadie wiping her eyes. Laughing Jude does the same. "Look at us! Crying over our mother being back."

"Jude. You don't have to down play the anger and hurt. I know. I feel it too." Sadie says putting an arm around her shoulder and pulling Jude to sit with her. Looking off into space Sadie lets out a tired breath. "I was sitting there talking to Kwest about what we were going to do. And my phone rang. I honestly thought it was you calling for a ride. Not even looking at the caller I.D. I answered and nearly dropped the phone." Taking another deep breath Sadie looks to see that Jude is looking down at her hands, but she's still listening. "She told me she was home and her flight had just landed. I asked her to not go home, but to meet me for coffee, figuring that would give you time to get out of the house. She said she and Don wanted to get home and drop off their things." Turning and grabbing Jude's hands Sadie waits till Jude makes eye contact to talk. "I tried warn you and I told her you wouldn't be happy, but shocked and upset. She told me I was over reacting and hung up." Pulling Jude into a hug Sadie feels her eyes burning. "I'm so sorry Jude!" Sadie says pulling back.

Nodding her head Jude stands. "It's not your fault. She's the one that left. She's the one that didn't call. She's the one that comes back after three months with now word and expects everything to be great." Jude says trying to get over the shock of her mother.

"How is she? How does she look?" Sadie asks. Wondering how her mother has been.

Shrugging her shoulders Jude takes a couple of steps. "She seems happy. Don was with her. I didn't really talk. I let out a shriek, slammed the door in their faces, and then after about a minute, opened the door and left them standing in the doorway." Jude says recalling her first meeting with her mother.

Laughing Sadie shakes her head. "I wish I had your guts. I probably would've forgiven her on the spot and given her a hug."

Laughing Jude nods. "Yeah, but you would've done it in a angry way."

Pushing Jude lightly Sadie sighs. "Well I'm suppose to tell you Darius wants a new song by the end of the week. And since it's Wednesday I suggest you get to work."

Groaning Jude takes a couple of steps towards Studio A. Turning to look back at Sadie she sees that her sister is getting back to work too. Turning back around Jude walks into Studio A to see both Kwest and Speed talking quietly. Watching them both turn to look at her Jude holds up her hand. "I don't want to talk about it. No I'm not ok. And no there is nothing you guys can do." Jude says which shuts the both of them up.

Nodding his head Kwest looks at Speed and without saying anything Speed leaves the studio. Turning back to Jude Kwest looks at her and wishes he could ease some of her pain. "So Jude. What DO you want to do?"

Smiling the first genuine smile since Tom left Jude grabs her notebook from her bag. "I want to write a song." Smiling Kwest points her to her couch and gets back to work on the mixes from yesterday.

Two hours and five notebook pages later Jude jumps looks up to see an patient Kwest looking at her.

"How's the song coming?"

Frowning Jude grabs her guitar from the floor beside her. "I think I have the chords, but the lyrics." Looking at her notebook she frowns some more. "I want this song to express everything going on in my life."

"So what's the problem? You've never had a problem with that before."

"The problem is that there's so much going on. So many people I want to sing to. So many things I need to say."

Giving her a hopeful look Kwest stands up to read what she's written. "How about we start by recording this and we'll go from there."

With a sad smile Jude stands up. Walking into the sound booth Jude nods at Kwest when he asks if she's ready. Speaking into the microphone Jude lets out the first title that comes to her. "**Catch me when I fall." **Strumming the opening chords Jude hums the first line. Closing her eyes she imagines Tommy standing there listening to her sing, that everyone and everything that's been hurting her lately is listening to her singing this song.

Is anybody out there  
Does anybody see  
That when the lights are off something's killing me

I know it seems like people care  
Cause they're always around me  
But when the day is done and everybody runs

Who will be the one to save me from myself  
Who will be the one who's there  
And not ashamed to see me crawl  
Who's gonna catch me when I fall

When the show is over  
And it's empty everywhere  
It's hard to face going back alone  
So I walk around the city  
Anything, anything to clear my head  
I've got nowhere to go nowhere but home

Who will be the one to save me from myself  
Who will be the one who's there  
And not ashamed to see me crawl  
Who's gonna catch me when I fall

It may seem I have everything  
But everything means nothing  
When the ride that you've been on  
That you're coming off  
Leaves you feeling lost

Is anybody out there  
Does anyobdy see  
That sometimes loneliness is just a part of me

Who will be the one to save me from myself?  
Who will be the one who's there  
And not ashamed to see me crawl?  
Who's gonna catch me when I fall?  
Who's gonna catch me when I fall?  
Who's gonna catch me when I fall  
And not ashamed to see me crawl?  
Who's gonna catch me when I fall?

Opening her eyes Jude sees Kwest sitting there, with a sad look on his face. The soundboard and the work he should be doing forgotten. And behind him stood Sadie. Who had tears running down her cheeks. Letting out a shaky breath Jude sets down her guitar and takes of the headphones. Walking into the studio Jude sits and waits for one of them to says something. When neither did she looked at the ground.

Clearing her throat Sadie wipes her eyes for the third time that day. "The mail came. This is for you." She says handing Jude the letter. Leaning down Sadie gives Jude a kiss on the cheek. Pulling back she sees the shocked look on Jude's face. "What's wrong?"

Looking up to see both Kwest and Sadie staring at her Jude turns the letter for them to see it. Reading it more closely Sadie sees the postage has a stamp over it with the name of where it came from, Ryder, Montana. Looking down at the letter Jude lets out a shaky breath. "It's from Tommy."

Ok! There's the latest update! I hope you guys enjoyed and please R and R. Lately I feel like I'm writing this story for only me and my sister. Anyways…for those who review every time, you guys are the best and I thank you a million times. And thanks to everyone who reads the story. I hope you all enjoy it!


	20. I'm sorry

**Ok. Here it is the next chapter!! Hope you guys enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own IS or the characters.**

* * *

Looking down at the letter Jude lets out a shaky breath. "It's from Tommy."

Five minutes later Jude finds herself still staring at the unopened envelope and both Sadie and Kwest just staring at her. Blinking back the tears in her eyes, Jude looks over at Sadie and Kwest. Both quickly look away trying to act like they weren't staring at her. Standing up Jude clears her throat. "I'm going to go and…and. Get some water or something." And then not even waiting for a response Jude walks out of the studio, leaving Sadie and Kwest to sit and worry about Jude.

"Should I go after her?" Sadie asks watching her sister walk away.

Shaking his head Kwest grabs her hand. "No. Right now Jude needs to be alone. What ever Tommy wrote her she has to deal with before she can talk about it."

"But she's so fragile right now." Sadie says still not looking at Kwest. "With Tom leaving. Mom coming home. Darius not giving her sometime off to deal. Her next album." Letting out a deep sigh Sadie looks down at her hands. "There's just so much she has to deal with, I wish I could help her with something. Anything. Jude's my little sister and she's already had to deal with so much…"

"And she always will Sades." Kwest says. "Jude's never had it easy. And she's always come out on top. She's strong and a fighter. I wouldn't worry about Jude." Kwest says looking over his shoulder at Jude. "She's going to make it through this."

Looking at Kwest with a confused and curious look Sadie grabs Kwest's chin and turns his head to face her. "Do you know something? Do you know what's in that letter from Tommy?" Sadie asks hoping he does. "What's Tommy planning?"

Shaking his head Kwest gives Sadie a sad look. "I wish I knew what Tom has planned. But I don't. But whatever it is, I know it's not supposed to hurt Jude. Because that's the last thing Tom would ever want to do."

"Yeah. It might be that last thing he wants to do, but he still usually ends up hurting her anyways." Sadie says crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair. Looking over Kwest's shoulder she can no longer see Jude. "I'm just worried."

Walking towards the kitchenette Jude sees SME goofing off. Not wanting to be a downer of their fun, or have to deal with questions, Jude turns and heads to the fire escape. Walking through the door way Jude jumps when the door slams behind her. Turning back around Jude lets out a groan, considering just going back inside; Jude lets out a sigh and decides to stay. "Hey Shay." Jude says walking towards him. "What are you doing out here all by yourself?"

Not looking at her Shay looks out on the ally. "I was coming to look for you or Kwest to talk about me maybe getting some time in the studio." Looking over at Jude Shay lets out the breath he had been holding. "I heard you singing and decided to stop and see what you were up to." Shay says and isn't surprised to see Jude quickly look away. "That song Jude." Shay says drawing her attention back to him, waiting for her too look at him. "Wow…That was deep. And emotional." Taking a second Shay turns to look directly at Jude. "What's hurt you so bad?"

Not being able to look Shay in the eye Jude quickly looks away and wipes the tears from under her eyes. "Shay. I really don't need this right now." Jude says taking the letter from Tommy and putting behind her back. "That song is about everything. And everyone."

"Don't give me that Jude." Shay says not falling for her lie. "Your songs are always about someone or something." Grabbing her shoulder lightly Shay turns her to look at him. "What's happened Jude? You can trust me. I want you to trust me. With whatever is going on."

Looking Shay in the eye Jude lets out a sad sigh and she shows Shay the letter from Tommy. Falling against the railing Jude feels Shay's arm wrap around her shoulders. Looking at him she sees concern in his eyes. "Tommy's left again. My mother's back. You won't go away, which is a reminder of everything bad that happened my first year here at G-Major. And did I mention Tommy's gone?"

Shaking his head Shay takes a step back from Jude. " Quincy…is an idiot." Shay says looking into Jude's eyes. "And he has a problem with making bad choices."

Laughing Jude looks away. The irony of it all. Shay is giving her almost the exact same speech about Tommy, which Tommy had given her about Shay. Looking back she sees Shay giving her a confused look. "I'm ok. I'm not laughing at you either. It's just. Tommy gave me this same speech about you on my 16th birthday. And I just don't need to hear it again."

"Then what do you need Jude?"

Looking down at the letter in her hands Jude lets out a sigh. "I need to know why."

"Why what? Why he left?"

Shaking her head Jude stays silent for a minute. Thinking about what she does mean. Looking at Shay she shrugs her shoulders. "No. I need to know why I let him get to me. Why I can't let him go. Why, when I have great guys lining up to date me, that I still can think only about him. He's the one that hurts me, but I can't get past him."

Pulling Jude into a hug Shay kisses the top of her head. Leaning down he whispers in her ear. "I wish I had an answer for you Jude." Then grabbing the letter from Tommy from behind Jude's back, Shay puts it in front of her face. "But maybe Quincy has some insight."

Leaving Jude on the fire escape Shay heads to the lobby to look for SME. Seeing them in the kitchenette Shay heads that way. Tapping Speed on the shoulder Shay waits for him to turn around. "Can I get your help with something?"

Speed gives Shay a surprised look. "What makes you think I want to help you?"

"Because I want to do something nice for Jude." Then looking over Speed's shoulder Shay sees Wally and Kyle staring at him. "Can we maybe talk somewhere without an audience?"

"I don't know. Rumor has it you like making big scenes, especially if it involves hurting Jude." Speed says crossing his arms.

"Look man. I don't want to make a scene. It's just Jude's hurting and I need your help." Shay says. Then looking to see if anyone is paying attention Shay pulls Speed away from Wally and Kyle. "I want to write a song. For Jude."

"Ok. I don't see how you need my help. You are the famous S to the H to the A to the Y. THE big Shay." Speed says mocking the rapper.

"Because I don't want to write a rap song. And I don't have a lot of experience with any other kind of writing." Poking Speed, Shay starts head towards Studio C. "So that's where you come in. You write songs all the time. And you know Jude. You can help me."

Following Shay to Studio C, Speed sits down. "You have me intrigued." Leaning forward Speed grabs a notebook and pencil. "Now what do you have in mind?"

Standing on the fire escape, Jude looks at the dark, cloudy sky and expects it to start raining soon. Looking back at the letter in her hands she sits down and leans against the railing. Ripping the envelope open Jude takes a deep breath before pulling out the letter. Looking at the handwriting she recognizes Tommy's scribbled scrawl.

_Jude, _

_I miss you. I only left you an hour ago, but it feels like so much longer. Jude I want you to know that I'm not trying to hurt you on purpose. I never have tried to hurt you. It just seems to happen. It doesn't matter what I do, I end up hurting you. And I just want to say I'm sorry. And right now I'm on a plane looking out the window and all I can think about is you. My girl. I listened to our song. White Lines. And I wish I was on my way home right now instead of leaving. Leaving you was the hardest thing I had to do and I want you to remember that. I also want you to know why I left… It has nothing do with you. It has to deal with my father and my family. My sister died Jude, both her and her husband. That's why I had to leave a month ago, because I had to go take care of their daughter. I had to come to Montana and live here for a month. The reason I didn't call you was because I would've wanted to come home and I wasn't allowed to. My father is a lawyer and he was making sure I suffered for not listening to him when I was younger. So when my month was up I left. And I thought everything with my niece, Mere, was taken care of. But as you can see, my father had other plans and now I have to go home and take care of things. I'll be coming home though Jude. I promise. _

Wiping her eyes Jude takes lets out the breath she had been holding. I can't believe it! Tommy has a kid? That's not possible. Taking a deep breath Jude finishes the letter.

_I wish I could be there right now to help you through this. And I know I said that you need me, because I can always pull you through, but even though I'm not there right now you can still do it. I believe in you Jude. You're strong, confident, smart, and one hell of a singer. Don't take anyone's crap while I'm gone, okay? You're 18 on Friday and I wish I could be there to see you shine on your birthday. Lord knows Portia has been working for a whole month to make the day spectacular. But even though I can't be there, I want you to smile and be happy, because I'm there is spirit. I'll see you soon and Jude. Stay strong. Stay tough _

_Tommy _

Folding the letter back up Jude feels a cold wet feeling on her head. Looking up she sees the rain drops starting to fall. Laughing Jude tucks the letter away, making sure it doesn't get wetter than it already is from her tears. Standing to go inside Jude looks back before opening the door. Seeing the dark fire escape like it was two years ago, on that rainy night. Her heart had been broken that night, not once, but twice. And she had over come the pain and fallen in love again; only to have her heart broke all over again. But the difference was this time she didn't know if she was ever going to be the same.

Walking inside Jude sees Sadie is back at her desk. Deciding she should talk to Sadie soon, Jude heads towards her desk, but is stopped by Darius. "Jude. Can I see you in my office please?" Darius asks, but doesn't wait for an answer.

Following Darius into his office Jude doesn't wait to be told to shut the door and sit down, she just does it like she always does. Watching D sit down she can sense something is not right. And when he looks into her eyes Jude can tell this isn't a business related meeting. Which means it must have to be about one thing. Tommy. "What's wrong Darius?" Jude asks.

"Nothings wrong Jude." Darius says looking at Jude. "Why? Is there something wrong that I should know about?"

Giving Darius an annoyed look Jude rolls her eyes. "Darius, you wouldn't call me in here unless there was something important to tell me about my album or tour. And since me album is no where near ready to go and we both agree I'm not ready for a tour. That means there is a problem."

Laughing Darius shakes his head and grabs and envelope off his desk. "You're never going to change." Darius says before tossing the envelope towards her. "Like I said, there is no problem that I'm aware of. I just got a letter in the mail today and before I make a decision I thought I should talk to you."

Giving Darius a confused look Jude grabs the envelope he tossed at her. And is shocked to see it's also from Tommy. Looking back up Jude sets the envelope down in her lap. "And what does he have to say?"

"Well I'd like you to read it and tell me what you think first." Darius says sitting back in his chair.

Not sure what Darius was up to Jude slowly opens the envelope and pulls out the letter. She notices right away that it is a lot shorter than hers and his hand writing is a lot messier.

_Darius, _

_I know I just got done talking to you an hour ago, but I have a lot on my mind. Well actually I have one thing on my mind…and it's to the point I don't care if you disapprove. Darius I want Jude to come here to Ryder. I understand if you won't let her because she's only turning 18 on Friday and I'm her producer and the list is endless to why you should say no. But Darius, neither of us will be happy as long as I'm gone. And Jude deserves to be happy. So I'm sending a plane ticket to you, it's for Jude to come to Ryder. I promise we'll work while she's here, but she's going to be miserable there and you know it. And I'm going to be miserable here. So the offer is open, I'm hoping to see Jude here by Friday, that's when the ticket is for. _

_Tommy _

Looking up to see Darius just watching her Jude sets the envelope down on his desk. Not quite sure what to say Jude just sits there, avoiding eye contact with Darius.

Clearing his throat Darius sits forward. "I was very surprised to get that today, and even more surprised after I read it. Tom seems to think you two will be miserable without each other and that you'd be better off together."

Looking up Jude stares at Darius. "And? What do you think?"

"Well at first I agreed with him. I saw how you were yesterday and I figured you would still be hurt. So I was going to let you go. Then when I went to find you I heard Kwest playing your new song. At first I thought that if you could write something so emotional and so good, that you were fine and Tommy was wrong. So I decided to come back to my office and I was going to rip up the letter and the ticket and never let you know about it."

Finally looking Darius in the eyes Jude builds up courage. "What made you change your mind?"

"I got back into my office to find you mother waiting for me. Telling me that she would like you to have a break from G-Major. She feels you need family time with her and this new guy Don." Smiling Darius stands and walks around his desk. "You know how I am with being told do something. I don't react well. So I kicked your mother out of my office telling her you're 18 in less than two days and you can make up your own mind." Sitting down next to Jude Darius waits for her to look at him. "So Jude. I'm leaving the choice to you. Do you want to stay here and work? Go spend family time with your new father. Or do you want to go see what Tommy has to offer you?" Darius says.

Shocked beyond all belief Jude stands up from her chair. "Me! You're letting me decide? What? Why?" Jude asks suddenly worried with the new responsibility Darius has given her.

"Because as I was arguing with your mother I realized everyone has been treating you like an object. I treated you like a machine built to make great music. Tommy treats you like a toy, one he can toss a side and trust will be there later. You mother has treated you like a chew toy, that she can use to manipulate your father. And I then realized the problem with all that was. And you want to know what the problem was?"

Jude just shrugs her shoulders.

"The problem is that the Jude I met two years ago wouldn't have let anyone treat her like an object. She wouldn't let anyone belittle her. Not like you have been lately. And that's not the Jude I kept signed on here at G-Major last year. That Jude fought tooth and nail to stay in the studio."

"So what? What are you trying to tell me Darius?"

"I'm trying to tell you I want you to fight for what you want." Darius says standing up.

"And what if I don't know what I want anymore? What if I don't have the fight in me?" Jude asks following Darius with her eyes.

Grabbing another envelope Darius hands it to Jude. Watching her open it he sees her eyes go wide with shock. "Then I suggest you find it." Darius says sitting back down behind his desk.

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed and thanks so much for reading! Can't wait to read what you all think!**


	21. New York or Montana

**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter. I just got to say WOW! And thanks a lot! Your guys' response to the last chapter was great! I'm really thankful to have such great readers. And hopefully you'll like this one just as much! Anyways I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star or the characters. **

Looking up at Darius wide eyed Jude lets out a short little laugh of confusion before closing the envelope. "Darius what is this?" Jude says referring to the envelope in her hand. "Because if this is some kind of joke or trick…it's not funny and you can go to hell!" Jude says throwing the envelope on Darius' desk.

Watching Jude stand to leave Darius laughs. "This isn't a joke Jude." Darius says standing up also. Holding out the envelope Darius just watches her stare at it. Opening the envelope he holds out the two plane tickets. "The one ticket is the one Tom sent. This will take you straight to Ryder, Montana. The plane leaves 6:00 pm on your birthday, you'll land around 8."

"And what about the other ticket? What's that one for?" Jude asks taking a step away from the door.

"This one?" Darius says holding up the other ticket. "This is for New York." Darius says matter-of-factly. Jude just looks at Darius. Confused about why he would give her a plane ticket to New York. "Jude. Georgia's in New York. She has been since I took over here. I have another studio there. A lot smaller than this one, but a studio all the same. Georgia runs it for me. If you want I'll let you go there and work." Darius says handing both tickets to Jude.

"Why are you letting me choose?" Jude asks looking down at the tickets in her hand.

"Because you know what's right for you. Better than I do anyways. And besides if I told you where to go you'd do the exact opposite."

Nodding her head Jude looks over the ticket to Ryder, to Tommy. "Well. What do you think I should do?"

"Personally I rather have you stay here at G-Major. You're the best artist I have and with you gone, nothing is going to keep those Speiderman boys from acting up. But I also know what it feels like when you need to get away." Darius says sitting back down behind his desk. Standing in Darius' office Jude is stuck. Darius watches her stand there, so lost in thought. "Jude." He says waiting for her to look at him. "Go home. Relax. Think this over. I don't need an answer right away."

Nodding her head Jude turns to leave. Stopping in the doorway Jude looks over her shoulder. "Thanks Darius." Closing the door behind her she walks up to Sadie at the reception desk. "I'm not going to be coming home tonight." Jude says leaning in for a hug. "I'm heading over to the rehearsal space. I just thought I should let you know before I left."

Giving Jude a sad smile Sadie nods her head. "Ok. But I'll see you tomorrow right? Me and you have to go out with Portia to find you a dress for your birthday."

Smiling Jude realizes Darius hadn't mentioned to Sadie about the surprise vacation. "Yeah. I'll be here by 9 tomorrow. But I'm going to get going." Jude says before heading to the back ally where she parked her car. Walking passed the Studio's she sees Shay and Speed arguing quietly about something. Wondering what they're arguing about, Jude thinks about going back and asking. Deciding against it Jude heads outside. Noticing the rain has slowed to a light drizzle Jude takes her time walking to her car. Pulling out of the parking lot she turns on her radio.

**"Ok everyone. The count down has officially begun. Toronto's first Instant Star and everyone's favorite singer Jude Harrison will be turning 18 on Friday! To celebrate her big 1-8 we're going to be playing some of Ms. Harrison's songs. So stay tuned. Because up next is my personal favorite, Time to Be Your 21." **

Staring the radio Jude can't help but grin as the opening chords start up.

**You never lied to me not once  
Its not your fault that I cant trust  
Its in my past, its in my path and I can't go there  
Making a mess out of this game  
To see it all go up in flames  
So tired of being ruthless and reckless**

Time to be your only one  
To almost be you're way too young  
Time to crash into the sun  
Time to be your 21  
Time to dream that love will last  
Time to drive my car too fast  
Time to walk before I run  
Time to be  
Ohh time to be your 21

Stopping at a stop sign Jude is fighting a battle over whether she should shut the radio off. Part of her wants to turn it off because the song reminds her of all of the pain she's had to deal with. Losing the battle Jude leaves the radio on and pulls away from the intersection.

**I don't believe in love and I  
I pull it to the wall  
I tasted sweetness there to laugh so hard as it falls  
And I could push you there if you don't stop me  
Push you there if you don't stop me  
Please stop me **

**Time to be your only one  
To almost be you're way too young  
Time to crash into the sun  
Time to be your 21  
Time to dream that love will last  
Time to drive my car too fast  
Time to walk before I run  
Time to be  
Ohh time to be your 21**

**Its gut wrenching sometimes  
Its life threatening sometimes  
Seems like nothing can wash it all away**

Parking in front of her rehearsal space Jude pulls her keys, but waits to listen to the rest of her song. Picturing back to the day she recorded it. It was two days after her birthday and she had come into the studio. Georgia had told her to go home until things had died down with the press. Jude had insisted she needed to record this one song first. Needless to say Georgia let Jude stay and work with Kwest, since Tommy was out of the building.

**Time to be your only one  
To almost be you're way too young  
Time to crash into the sun  
Time to be your 21  
Time to dream that love will last  
Time to drive my car too fast  
Time to walk before I run  
Time to be your 21 **

She remembers Tommy coming in to the Studio right after her and Kwest had started recording. Completely ignoring Kwest, Tommy asked Jude what she was doing. Not being able to look at him without crying Jude just whispered into the mic that she wanted to record this one song. Not liking the idea, but having no choice in the matter, Tommy had to listen to Jude sing about how he had broken her heart.

**Time to be your 21 **

--------------

In his room Tommy sat staring at the ceiling. Wondering what was happening at G-Major. Glancing at his clock he sees its 7:30 and that Jude and Darius had to have gotten his letters by now. Turning back to the ceiling Tommy closes his eyes and imagines himself back a G-Major. Smiling at the memory of him and Jude goofing off in the studio Tommy ignores the knock at his door. Annoyed when he hears the person enter anyways, he turns to see his mom standing in the doorway. "I didn't say come in." Tommy says standing up from his bed and walking to the dresser.

"I know you didn't. But you never were going to either, so I decided to just come in."

"Well did you think that maybe I didn't say come in, because I wanted to be left alone?" Tommy asks turning to see his mother sitting on his better staring down at a picture frame. Freezing when he notices what frame it is, Tom turns back around.

"She is very pretty. Young, but pretty." Sylvia says looking at the picture of her son with some blonde girl. Looking up at her she sees him pacing. "Is she your artist? Or just a friend?" Sylvia asks, getting no response from Tommy. "It's a good picture. You look genuinely happy." She says holding it up for him to see.

Turning to see his mother holding the frame Tommy takes it from her when she hands it to him. "That's because I was genuinely happy." Looking down he can't help but smile at the picture. It was obviously of him and Jude. They were at the Denim Jackets of Hope fundraiser; they were taking promotional shots when the photographer told them to just act natural. Well for Tommy and Jude natural meant having fun and so the had been teasing each other or Jude would surprise Tom by coming and jumping on Tom's back. But in this photo it had been Tommy who had surprised Jude. He had come up behind her and picked her up bridal style and the photographer snapped the shot. Setting down the frame Tom frown when he sees his mother staring at him. "What?"

"Ever since you left here I wondered what was so important in Toronto that you couldn't stay away." Standing up she walks towards Tommy. "It's that girl isn't it? She's the reason you fought coming here when Bernard came and got you. And the reason you left the second your month here was up."

Looking at his mother Tommy notices that she isn't accusing him of anything. She doesn't sound upset or angry. "What does it matter? You got what you want didn't you? I'm stuck here for another month."

Shaking her head Sylvia puts her hand on her sons shoulder. "I would never force you to stay here. I would rather you wanted to come home." Standing there another moment she waits to see if he'll say anything back. When he doesn't she sighs. "You're as stubborn as your father." Staring down at the picture of her son one last time, Sylvia turns to walk away. Stopping at the door she says turning around. "Does she make you happy?" Sylvia says hoping for some reaction.

Turning around Tommy nods his head. "Yes she makes me happy. That's why I miss her so much. And I'm worried." Tommy says. Not telling her what he's worried about he heads to the door. Passing by his mother, he stops when she grabs on to his arm. Looking down at her he gives her a confused look.

"If it's love then don't worry. Everything will work out for the best." Sylvia says before passing by her son and walking towards her room. Looking over her shoulder she still sees him standing in his doorway.

---------------------

Opening the door to her rehearsal space Jude sees that it's empty. Smiling at her luck of being able to be alone she throws her bag down next to the couch and lays down on her stomach. Closing her eyes Jude plans to take a quick nap. Planning to wake up later fresh and clear headed.

**Three hours later**

Opening her eyes Jude and gets nervous when she can't see a thing since the room is pitch black. Sitting up she reaches into the dark for her bag. Grabbing the bag, she then searches for the zipper and after finding it opens up the small pocket pulling out her cell phone. Opening the cell up Jude uses it as a flash light to get to the light switch. Flipping the lights on Jude finally feels better. Looking down at her phone she sees that she slept for longer than she planned. Noticing a message on her phone Jude dials voicemail. Entering her four digit password Jude listens to the mechanical voice read off the time of the phone call. When hearing the voicemail Jude rolls her eyes.

"Jude, honey, it's your mother. Sadie just got home and is getting ready to leave again. She tells me that you're not coming home tonight and I shouldn't worry. But sweetie I am worried. I would really like for all of us to have a family dinner. You know you, me, Sadie, and Don. So we can all get to know each other better." Hearing her mother pause Jude gets ready to hit the delete button, but she hears her mom talking again. "I know I left things badly, but now is the time to fix them! I hope to hear from you soon! Love you." Tempted to throw the phone, Jude settles for just pressing down really hard on the delete button.

Tossing the phone on the couch Jude grabs her acoustic guitar and starts strumming. And soon the familiar beat is playing, and not being able to help herself Jude starts singing the verse.

**So what you had didn't fit  
Among the pretty things  
Never fear, never fear  
I now know where you've been**

Braids have been un-tied  
As ribbons fall away  
Leave the consequence  
But my tears you'll taste

Falling apart and all that I question  
Is this a dream or is this my lesson 

Jude stops playing and sets her guitar down. Crawling towards her bag she pulls out the envelope that Darius had given her.

Resting her back against the couch, Jude pulled out one of the tickets. She just takes a couple of minutes looking at the one that would take her to New York. With that ticket she would be able to experience such new and exciting things. She would be in the states, which she had never been before, except for a quick little concert on the border of Minnesota, while she had been on tour. She would build her fan base, which would be really good. And most important of all…she'd get to see Georgia again! She has missed her so much, all the support and wisdom, Jude knew she would have fun there. But would she be truly happy? Setting the ticket down in front of her, Jude looks at it for another minute before turning and grabbing the other one out of the envelope.

Tommy's ticket. The ticket to Tommy. No matter how she thought about it the concept sounded great. She would get to see him, spend time with him. Not only that, but she would get away from her mom and all of her family drama. She'd get away from G-Major and Shay. And she wouldn't have the pressure of another album, which she would still have if she went to New York. And with Tommy she would be able to write again. If you looked at it that way, then Ryder, Montana was the best place for Jude to go. And that's what her brain kept telling her to do, to go to Montana. But her heart wasn't so sure. What if things don't turn out the way she suspects they will. What if she once again reaches out to Tommy, just to have her heart broken all over again? She had trusted him so many times, believed in him so many times. Could she really do it again?

**So there was the newest update! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I can't wait to read what you have to say. **

**Also a quick note is that I'm getting ready to end this story. The last chapter will either be chapter 23 of 24. It kinda depends on how long of chapter 23 turns out to be, I might have to split it. But don't worry, because I'm already planning a sequel which will start up after this story is over. **


	22. Love?

Hey everyone!! Surprise! Another chapter and in less than 48 hours! I'm going to make this short and just say Wow! And thanks so much for all the response to the last chapter! You guys are great!

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star or the characters

* * *

Walking into G-Major the next day, Jude heads to the kitchenette, badly needing a cup of coffee. Last night Jude had stayed up all night. Thinking about Tommy and New York. She had a major decision to make and Jude just didn't know if she was ready to decide. After filling her mug she turns around to see Portia, standing with her hands on her hips, with an impatient look on her face.

"Jude Harrison!" Portia says throwing her hands in the air and point down at her watch. "You told Sadie you'd be here by 9. It is almost 11! I had made appointments for us at boutiques all around Toronto, and because of your lateness we've already missed one of our appointments."

Wincing Jude shrugs her shoulders. Taking another drink of her coffee Jude thinks about the best way to get back on Portia's good side. Coming up with nothing Jude just decides to wing it. "I'm sorry Portia. I was…on my way to work when I saw a cute little dress boutique and I just had to stop!" Jude says hoping to sound enthusiastic and believable. "Sadly, after trying on so many dresses I couldn't find anything that was quite right for my birthday." Jude says giving a sad face. Crossing her fingers behind her back, she prays the Portia bought it.

Giving Jude a curious and doubtful look Portia shrugs her shoulder. "That's ok. With your sister and my help, we're sure to find something! Don't you worry." Portia says putting her arm around Jude's shoulder. Leading her to Sadie's desk Portia starts to walk off. "Now wait here. I have to go get my stuff and grab Sadie from Liam's office and then we'll be off."

Sitting down in Sadie's chair Jude takes another drink of her coffee. Leaning back she closes her eyes. Hearing a noise from the entrance of G-Major Jude sits up in time to see Speed and Shay walking in the building and arguing. Wondering what that's all about Jude stands to follow them, but is stopped by Darius approaching the desk. "Hey Darius." Jude says sitting back down.

Watching his nephew and Speed walk back into the Studios Darius looks back at Jude. "Do you have any idea what those two are up too?" Darius asks pointing to where the two in question had disappeared to. Giving the two boys a curious look Jude turns back to Darius and shakes her head. "So my sister tells me you were late this morning." Darius says loudly. "Tell me Jude. Do you enjoy tormenting my sister?" Darius says trying not to smile. Just shaking her head again Jude looks down at the desk. Stepping closer Darius lowers his voice. "Have you thought about what you want to do?" Darius asks.

Looking up at him Jude bites her lip. "No. Not yet." Shaking her head Jude starts to pick at her nails. "There's just so much to consider. I'm sorry Darius."

Putting his hand on her shoulder, Darius tries to offer support. "Jude. It's ok. It's a big decision." Seeing Portia and Sadie walking forward, Darius takes a step back. "Now go out and have some fun. I expect you guys back here by 5. With a dress and shoes and whatever else you can possible think of." Smiling at Jude's shocked face Darius holds up a hand to stop her protest. "It's your 18th birthday Jude. You deserve something special." Then looking over Jude's shoulder at his sister and Sadie he sees the glow in their eyes. "And you two. Don't go and buy all this frivolous stuff. Just because I'm paying, does not mean I want to be buying the whole store."

Smiling Portia hugs Darius. "Have you ever known me to be frivolous?" Pulling back she sees Darius ready to speak. "Don't you say a word!" Portia says holding up her hand.

Laughing Sadie grabs her purse from under the desk. "Well lets get going. We only have 6 hours to shop."

Groaning Jude follows the two shopping divas out of G-Major. Wishing that she could stay in the studio and work. Because anything would be more fun than shopping with Portia and Sadie.

-----------------

Walking down stairs Tommy heads into the kitchen. Thankful for the luck that he has of the room being empty Tommy heads straight for the coffee machine. Frowning when he sees that it's empty. He must be the first one up this morning. Which is surprising since he usually sleeps in. Searching the cupboards Tommy can't seem to find the coffee. Hearing a noise in the doorway he turns to see his father walking into the kitchen. Grinding his teeth Tommy runs his fingers through his hair.

"The coffee is kept in the pantry." Vincent says walking over and grabbing the coffee. "Would you like to make it or should I?" He asks holding the canister out to Tommy.

Rolling his eyes Tommy grabs the canister from his father. Turning his back to Vincent Tommy does his best to ignore the man. Once he had added the water and turned the machine on Tommy turns around to see his dad sitting at the table reading the paper. Wanting to avoid conversation Tommy just leans back against the counter and looks out the window. Fighting the urge to tap his fingers on the counter, Tommy crosses his arms over his chest.

Sitting at the table Vincent tries to stay preoccupied with the newspaper, but every few seconds his attention is drawn back to his son and the uncomfortable silence between them. Giving up the paper he folds it and sets it down in front of him. "You have a whole month here Thomas. Do you honestly think you can stay here for that long with out talking to me?" Vincent says. When the only reply he gets back is Tommy glaring at him, Vincent lets out a sigh. "I know you rather not be here right now. I know you're upset with me. With how I handled things. But what else could I do?" Vincent asks.

Giving his father a shocked look Tommy stands up from the counter. "What else could you do? How about not sending Bernard, the ogre, after me in Toronto? How about instead of sending one of your henchmen after me, you could've called and said 'Hey son. There's been an accident with your sister and Dan. We need you to come home.' But no dad. You didn't want to take the time to worry about my feelings. About my life. You wanted me home now. It doesn't matter that I have a job in Toronto. Friend in Toronto! That I…That."

"That you have a teenage girlfriend in Toronto?" Vincent asks.

Forming a fist with his hand Tommy takes a couple of paces to relax. Turning back at his father he just points at him for a moment. "Leave Jude out of this. You have no idea what you are talking about."

"I know that you're willing to give up it all for her. Your reputation. Your job. Just to be with her. And she's the reason you don't want to be here. But I'm wondering why. If she is so important to you, then why is a month away such a bad thing?"

"You don't know what you're talking about." Tommy says again through clenched teeth.

Staring at his son in confusion Vincent nods his head. "What are you mad at Thomas? Because it seems like it's more than just me." Watching Tommy's reaction, Vincent notices his angry look soften. "Why is this one month such a bad thing? If you love this girl and she loves you. One month shouldn't be a problem…Unless." Vincent says starting to understand. "What don't I know Thomas? What is there between you and this girl that I won't understand?" Waiting for a response he just shakes his head at the silence. "What have you done that has you so worried?"

Staring at his father Tommy shakes his head. Then, not wanting to stay there an longer he grabs his jacket from the counter next to him and walks out of the kitchen. Walking past the stairway he almost runs into his mother coming down the stairs. Walking out the door, Tommy slams is behind him. Not having the keys to the truck he drove here from the airport he starts walking. Needing time alone to think. Reaching in his pocket Tommy pulls out his cell phone, hitting speed dial 4 he holds the phone to his ear just to hear it beep at him. Pulling it away he sees the phone flash low battery before going black. Growling he shoves it back into his pocket and keeps on walking.

------------

Looking at the clock in the dressing room Jude lets out low groan. She had been shopping for over three hours and they still hadn't found a single thing! For Jude anyways. Sadie and Portia had their whole wardrobe picked out for tomorrow's party. While Jude was still empty handed. Sitting on the comfy chair Jude sits and waits for the duo to come back with more dresses for Jude to turn down. Thinking about it, Jude thinks she knows what her problem is. She doesn't really want to find a dress. With every dress she tries on she isn't think about how she looks, but at about what would happen if she went to Montana. Instead of thinking about colors and styles Jude is to busy mentally packing a bag. In the back of her mind Jude knows that by buying a dress she is pretty much saying she isn't going to Montana. And she hasn't decided if that's what she wants yet. Sitting with her head in her hands Jude listens as Portia and Sadie come back.

"Jude. Here what do you think of these two?" Portia says holding up a dark blue dress with a corset top that puffs out a little bit at the bottom. "Personally I like the pink one. With your complexion it would look stunning!" Portia says handing it to Jude.

Grabbing both dresses Jude goes back behind the curtain. "I'll try them both on." She says. And with that Portia walks away with a frown on her face.

Walking back to where she left Sadie Portia shakes her head. "I don't know what's wrong. Last week when we were discussing dresses she was excited. She had been looking at magazines and discussing colors. And now it seems like she doesn't even want to have a party."

"I'm worried." Sadie says holding out a dress to see it better. "I think that her problem is that with Tommy gone she doesn't feel like celebrating." Putting the dress back Sadie turns to see the frown on Portia's face. "She loves him and he doesn't seem to care. He just keeps on playing these games with her."

Crossing her arms over her chest Portia sits down in the chair outside the dressing rooms. "That's Tommy." Portia says which earns her a glare from Sadie.

"Portia." Sadie says in a warning tone. "Tommy cheated on you and divorced you. And he pushed me away and treated me like dirt." Sadie says stating the obvious. "But that was different. Tom and Jude's whole relationship is different. And that's because they actually love each other. Not the 'I'm in lust with this person' love, but the deep love. They're meant to be together!" Sadie says sitting down next to Portia.

Grabbing Sadie's hand Portia gives her a comforting squeeze. "Sadie?" Portia says in a quieter voice. "What if it isn't different?"

Listening to their conversation Jude bites down on her lip. What if indeed? Could it be that that is why Tommy acts the way he does? Does he feel the same way about her that he did about them? Pulling out her cell Jude hits speed dial two. Taking a deep breath Jude lets out a sad sigh when she hears Tom's voice mail pick up.

"Hey this is Tom's cell. Leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can." Letting out the breath she'd been holding, Jude thinks about whether she leaves a message or not. Shaking her head she closes her phone without saying anything. Walking out of the dressing room in the pink dress Jude really looks in the mirror. Smiling she turns to see Sadie and Portia giving her hopeful looks.

"Jude I know you're not a big fan of pink, but that is the dress!" Portia says.

Looking at the two's reflection in the mirror and smiles. "I think this is the one." Jude says. Turning around she sees Sadie and Portia giggling like two school girls and she can't help but laugh too. Heading back into the dressing room Jude closes the curtain. Looking in the smaller mirror they put in the rooms, Jude frowns at herself. Realizing that she had just decided. She knew what she was going to do.

Two hours later

Sadie, Portia, and Jude walk into a lot busier G-Major. People are running around getting ready for tomorrow. Smiling Portia takes the dress and the rest of the bags from Jude. "I'm going to go and put these in my office. You won't need any of it till you come back tomorrow to get ready." Nodding her head Jude follows Sadie to her desk. Watching her sister sit behind the desk Jude smiles when the phone rings and Sadie rolls her eyes.

"I'm going to have to get that." Sadie says pointing to the phone. "I'll see you later? Right?"

"Yeah. Probably. I'm going to go see if I can find Kwest to discuss the set being played tomorrow and then I should get together with SME to practice a little." Nodding her head Jude turns around to see Portia and Darius talking. Portia is holding up the dress Jude picked out and Darius has a surprised look on his face. Waving bye to Sadie Jude walks over to the two. And waits for Portia to walk off.

"Jude. Can I talk to you in my office for a second." Darius says holding the door open for her. After Jude steps into his office Darius shuts the door and sits down behind his desk. Looking at Jude, Darius takes a moment. "I don't know what to say Jude."

"What do you mean?" Jude asks. Hoping he is talking about her getting a pink dress.

"I'm talking about you getting a dress for your birthday." Darius says. "I'm assuming that means you've made a choice. That you aren't going to Montana." Darius asks. And when he doesn't get an answer he gets worried. "Unless you just spent over $300 on a birthday outfit for a birthday you won't be here to celebrate. And if that's the case I'm going to question your sanity."

"No, you're right. I'm not going to Montana." Jude says looking down at her hands. Avoiding eye contact and hoping the subject would be dropped. "I'm not going to New York either. I'm going to stay here."

"Do you mind me asking why you decided to stay?" Darius asks.

Looking up at Darius, Jude sees that he isn't asking her as a boss, but as a friend. Because he cares. And she also knows she can trust Darius. Nodding her head Jude clears her throat. "Ever since I met Tom I've been put on a roller coaster of emotions. He's been my best friend, my producer, my coworker, and my enemy. He's made me so happy and then he's crushed me so bad." Stopping, Jude needs to catch her composure, and calm down. "And every time he does these things, you know what I did…I accepted it. I forgave him. I've let Tom back into my heart and in my trust so many times. And he's made me the fool every time."

"So. What now?" Darius asks.

"I told Tom after he first got back, the if he wanted my trust he would have to prove it. Well he was proving it. And then he left. And I was crushed. But the doesn't change the fact that I was still hurting from the first time he left." Looking away at the pictures on the wall Jude closes her eyes. "So if Tom wants to make things right, then he has to prove it. And that means doing more than sending a plane ticket." Jude says standing up. "I hope you don't mind but I'm going to go and discuss plans for tomorrow."

Darius just nods his head. Watching Jude walk towards the door, Darius waits until he hears it close. Shaking his head he turns to his computer. He's worried about Jude. Worried that she's making the wrong choice. For her and for Tom.

Walking through the G-Major lobby Jude heads back towards the Studios. Walking into Studio A she sees Kwest at the sound board. "Hey. Have you seen Speed?" Jude asks sitting down in her chair.

Turning towards he Kwest shuts off the music. "Not since he and Shay came rushing through here taking the acoustic with them."

"Do you know why they needed the acoustic?" Jude asks confused. None of Shay's songs ever used acoustic guitars and Speed wouldn't work without the guys or Jude.

"I don't know anything." Kwest says holding up his hands.

Laughing Jude stands up to leave. "Yeah. Well if you see him tell him I'm looking for him." Heading towards Studio C Jude hears music playing. Opening the door she sees Shay and Speed laughing and giving each other a high five. "What have you two been up to?" Jude asks surprising them both. Shutting of the music Shay smiles sheepishly before sitting back down. Speed grabs his guitar and tries his best acting innocent. Both look at Jude and shrug their shoulders. Laughing Jude sits down in the last remaining chair. "I'm not buying the sweet and innocent look, so spill."

Looking at each other the guys share a silent conversation. Well more like a silent argument. Finally Shay leans forward and ejects a CD. "Jude. This…is for you." Shay says handing her the disc.

Looking it over Jude gives the guys a confused look. "You guys are giving me a CD?" Flipping it over she sees there's nothing written on it. "What's on it?" She asks.

"It's a song the we wrote and recorded for you." Speed says smiling.

Smiling Jude laughs and leans over and hugs them both. Standing up she looks at Shay. "Why did you guys write me a song?"

"It's hopefully going to answer your question." Shay says looking into Jude's eyes.

Speechless Jude looks down at the CD and then back up at Shay. Before she can say thanks again though Sadie comes into the Studio. "Jude. Mom's on her way here. I just got off the phone with her."

"Why is she coming here?" Jude asks walking out of the studio and into the lobby.

"She wants to see you. And she knows you're here." Sadie says following Jude into the lobby. "I'm sorry. I tried to convince her you had already left for the day, but she doesn't believe me." Looking down at her watch Sadie winces. "She'll probably be here any minute."

Hugging her sister goodbye Jude turns to Shay and Speed, who had followed the girls into the lobby. Hugging them both and kissing them both on the cheek. "Thanks so much you guys!" Jude says before turning to go out to her car. If she's lucky she'll be gone before her mother gets here.

**

* * *

So there was the latest update! I know it's a lot sooner than I usually post, but I want to finish this story before the new season starts. Hopefully I'll have chapter 23 up by Wed. and if that's not the last chapter then I'll have 24 up by Friday. I just want to say thank you to everyone who is reading. And a special thanks to those reviewing! You guys are the best!!**


	23. The End

**Hi everyone!! I'm sad to say that this is the end of Since You've Been Gone. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter…it's extra long since I couldn't find a decent place to split it into two. Anyways I hope to hear your guys opinion on this chapter, so I can get some ideas for the sequel. You guys are the best and thanks for sticking with me! **

**  
Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star or the characters. And the song Should I Stay is song by Alexz Johnson on IS…I have no rights to it. And Pretty Girl (The Way) is by Sugar Cult…I have o rights to it. **

**

* * *

**

Walking into her rehearsal space Jude sits down on the couch. Hearing her phone ringing she leans down and grabs her bag. Pulling the cell out of the pocket Jude looks at the ID to its Sadie calling. "Hey. So what happened after I left? What did she say?"

"Oh. You know. The usual." Sadie says laughing. "You're her daughter and she has a right to see you. You're not an adult yet and she can make you listen to her." Sadie says and then pauses for a second. "Oh and you can't ignore her forever."

Letting out a sigh/laugh Jude rubs her face while mumbling into her cell "You wanna bet." Hearing Sadie sighing on the other end Jude frowns at her phone. "What's wrong Sadie?"

"Jude. I know what mom did was wrong, but she is still our mother." Sadie argues knowing it's a futile attempt. "Maybe we should hear her out. Maybe she's changed, she sounds like she feels bad for what she did." Hearing only silence on the other end of the phone, Sadie pulls the phone away from her ear to make sure they're still connected. "Jude? Are you there?"

"Yeah Sadie. I'm still here." Jude says looking around her rehearsal space. "Listen. I know what you're saying and I agree with you. I'm going to have to talk to her. But not right now Sades. Right now I'm to hurt. I need time to think of what I want to say to her, because if I don't, I'll end up just yelling at her." Jude says biting her lip.

"Ok Jude." Sadie says. "I'm going to go though. But I'll see you tomorrow? Darius says 9 sharp."

Laughing Jude shakes her head and hangs up the phone. Setting her phone aside Jude grabs her bag and searches for the CD Shay and Speed gave her. Digging through all of her pockets Jude can't find the CD. Closing her eyes she thinks back to when she got it. She had been in Studio C when Sadie came in and told her about mom. Shaking her head at her own blondeness Jude realizes she must have left the CD in the studio. Shrugging her shoulders Jude grabs her notebook and gets comfortable. She'll just listen to the song tomorrow.

**The next morning **

Speed opens the door to the rehearsal space looking for Jude. Wally and Kyle are right behind him. "How do you know she's even here man?" Kyle asks pushing past Wally.

"Because Sadie said she was staying here dude." Speed says shoving Kyle. Walking towards the couch he sees Jude sleeping. Turning around he quiets the guys. "Shh! She's sleeping." Speed whispers tiptoeing towards the couch he can hear Jude lightly snoring. Smiling at the memory he has of the two of them sleeping on this very same couch. He remembers telling Jude after she woke up the she snores; let's just say Jude didn't believe him. Standing up from the couch Speed thinks of a fun plan to wake Jude up.

"Dude! What are you thinking?" Kyle asks worried about the mischievous look on Speeds face.

"Yeah dude. It is her birthday. Shouldn't we let her sleep?" Wally asks sitting down on the drummers stool.

Laughing Speed shakes his head. "I promised Sadie I would make sure Jude got to G-Major by 9. And it since it's already 8:20, she needs to wake up." Then leaning over Wally, Speed grabs one of Kyle's drumsticks and the symbol from the drum set. Then standing a few feet away, making a buffer zone for when Jude wakes up angry, Speed warns the guys to plug their ears. Banging the drumstick against the symbol, Speed watches Jude jump from her slumber. He tries to stop laughing when Jude starts to glare at him, but fails.

Standing up from the couch Jude glares a Speed for a little longer before turning to Wally and Kyle. "Why didn't you two stop him?" Jude asks and tries not to laugh as both the guys get defensive looks on their faces.

Laughing harder at Kyle and Wally's reaction Speed lets out a sigh to calm himself. "Sadie called and told me I HAD to make sure you got to the studio by 9" And then pointing to his watch Speed smiles. "And that only leaves you about 30 minutes to get your coffee and get to the studio."

"Ok. I get the whole waking me up thing. But did you seriously have to use the drumstick? I mean what ever happened to simply nudging a person awake? Huh Spiederman?" Jude asks grabbing her jacket and bag from the floor.

"It's not as fun!" Speed says joyfully. Following Jude out of the rehearsal space, Speed falls into step right next to Jude. "So did you listen to the song?"

Looking at him Jude shakes her head. "No. I must've left the CD in the studio when I left last night." Stopping Jude grabs Speeds arm. "But it doesn't mean I wasn't grateful! I just was in such a hurry last night that I sorta forgot it." Jude says, worried that Speed will think she didn't like the gift.

Laughing Speed pulls a disc out of his pocket. "No worries Harrison. Shay and I found this sitting on the soundboard in Studio C and we figured that since you were in such a hurry you just forgot to grab it."

Taking in from him Jude looks at the CD before putting it in her bag. Smiling she turns back to Speed. "Thanks. I promise I'll listen to it before my party!"

Walking up to the elevator Jude waits with Speed for it to come to their floor. When the doors open Speed holds out his hand motioning for Jude to go first and just as she passes him, Speed can't resist, he lightly kicks her in the butt. Turning around Jude lightly glares at him. Shrugging his shoulders Speed smiles. "What can I say? Happy birthday!"

Shaking her head Jude just looks forward as the doors close. "You are so going to pay when you turn 18."

-----------

Walking out of the one and only grocery store in Ryder, Tommy pulls his keys out of his jacket pocket. Unlocking the truck he gets in and quickly shuts the door to block out the cold. Starting the car Tommy turns the heat on and before pulling away he starts changing the radio station, stopping when he hears G-Major being mentioned.

_"Hey! This is Cassie Steele with Entertainment News. And right now I'm standing in Toronto's KKYZ radio station. This weekend I'll be spending my time in Toronto and hanging out at the local recording studio G-Majors, run by Darius Mills. Why are you wondering am I here? Well tonight Toronto's own Instant Star, a Ms. Jude Harrison is celebrating her 18th birthday. And Jude so kindly invited me here to enjoy it with her. Speaking of Jude...how about the birthday girl herself gets on here and says a big hello." _

Staring at the radio Tommy puts his car into gear and pulls out of the parking spot. Waiting and listening intently to hear Jude come one.

_"Hey everyone! This is Jude here. I don't know exactly who gets KKYZ, but hello to everyone who is listening." _

_Through her laughing Cassie coughs. "Well Jude, actually this station broadcasts all through out Canada and even as far south as Colorado." _

_"The states?" Jude asks and you can hear the shock in her voice. _

_"Yep, the states." Cassie says laughing. "Well anyways Jude, I'm here to celebrate you turning 18. Do you wanna tell me how that feels? Turning 18?" _

_Laughing Jude sighs. "Wow. Turning 18. Honestly I'm excited. Most people say age is just a number, but to me 18 opens sooo many doors for me. You know. Life is just going to be different." _

_"Different? How so?" Cassie asks. _

_"Well obviously 18 means I'm officially an adult, even though I've been living the life of an adult since the Instant Star competition. But along with that I now can do more of what I want." _

_"Do what you want? And what exactly does that mean?" _

_"You know. I could get a piercing if I want. A tattoo even, but besides that, I can say hey I'm an adult I know what I want. I know what's good for me. And no one can say no. I mean I could go and get married tomorrow and no one could stop me. I don't know._ _Something about finally having a say in what I can do…makes life more exciting!" Jude says laughing. _

_"Well I don't know if I recommend getting married, but you do certainly have the freedom to do what you want." Cassie says lightly laughing. "So Jude. Since you brought it up, with your marriage comment. Do you have that special someone? You know someone that makes your heart beat a little bit faster?" Cassie asks. _

There is a long, long pause on the radio. Tommy almost worries that he lost the station, but he knows he hasn't since he can hear them breathing.

_Then Cassie lets out a laugh. "I saw that Jude. That hesitation. Spill, spill. I can tell there is something you want to keep secret!" _

_Laughing Jude pauses to think. "Is there a guy in my life? No. There is no guy. Not right now anyways." _

_"Not right now? So there was one? There will be?" Cassie says laughing "Come on Jude! You can't keep me in suspense like this!" _

_"Well right now I'm taking some time. To think before I act." Jude says with a note of finality in her voice. _

_"Ok." Cassie says, getting ready to change the subject. "So Jude, about your newest album. I've listened to it a couple of times and I just have to say wow! Some of your songs seem pretty emotional and deep. Even more so than your first album. Can you tell me why that is? I mean with your first CD so much had happened to you." _

_"Well umm." Jude says. "In my first CD, Skin, I had just won Instant Star and had entered the music world, which is big and different than anything else I had ever experienced. I was just a teenage girl thrown into this world. Everything was so new and fresh, almost like it wasn't even happening. So a lot of the songs on the first CD are just about the newness of my life. And with my second CD." Jude says stopping to think. "I was a year into everything. I was no longer the new kid or trying to find where I belonged in the music world. I had my place." _

_"And your music? A lot of your songs on your second album, White Lines, seem to be about love." Cassie says. "So tell me. Who inspired those? Shay possibly?" _

Tommy starts to laugh at that thought and is pleased to hear Jude laughing too.

_Jude laughs. "No. Shay and I are strictly in the past. I think we both know that." Jude says sounding happy about that. "But as for my inspiration…You're right. It is about love and the guys in my life. Because they all have and always will mean so much to me." Jude says. "I mean I have Shay, who was my first love and my first heartbreak. Then there's my best friend Jamie, who through all the drama, is still there for me. And then there's Speed, my best music bud, who I can jam with any day of the week. He's the Bart to my Lisa Simpson. Of course all of them are a part of my music." Jude says pausing, sounding like there's something she wants to say, but isn't sure how to say it. _

_"Is there more Jude? Some secret boy we don't know about?" _

_Laughing Jude doesn't say anything for a second. "No. No secret boy. Just the main source for my inspiration. Because even though those boys are all important to me, there is still one person out there that I get my best stuff from." Jude says in a quieter tone. _

_"Care to share who that is?" _

_  
"No, they wouldn't like for me to share their name. They like secrets." Jude says sounding a little bit irritated _

_"Ok Jude." Cassie says sensing tension. "So your birthday is tonight and I've been talking to Darius. He says you'll be singing a little bit tonight. Care to share what you'll be singing?" _

_Laughing Jude clears her throat. "Well I won't be singing to much new stuff, since I don't have a lot ready yet. But I did record a song earlier this week that I'll be singing tonight called **Who's Going to Catch Me When I Fall.** And I have a new song. One that even my producer hasn't heard yet that I'm going to see if I can squeeze in there too." _

_"A new song?" Cassie asks intrigued. "Is there any chance we could get a preview?" _

_"Oh I think I could handle that. Just don't tell Darius." Jude says laughing. "Well I don't really have a name for this yet and without any back up music I don't know how good it's going to be, but here goes nothing." Jude says. Pausing to clear her throat she starts to hum a beat. _

_Where's my will _  
_Can I find a way _  
_the earth is wild and I can't sit still _  
_A familiar sound _  
_A familiar voice makes it so hard to make a choice _  
_I don't know if I should stay _

_A thousand stars _  
_You have my word _  
_I'm bright enough _  
_To fill to these cracks _  
_A familiar maze _  
_A familiar voice makes it so hard to make a choice _  
_I don't know if I should stay _

_I ran to you like water _  
_I threw my body in _  
_And I'll stand upon the ocean _  
_Just to show you that I am strong, strong _  
_But what if I am wrong _  
_A familiar look _  
_A familiar smile makes it so hard to make a choice _  
_I don't know if I should stay away _

_Clearing her throat Jude lets out a little laugh, but she doesn't say anything. For what seems like forever the radio is silent until Cassie sighs. "Well everyone. There you have it. The newest song from Jude Harrison. I just have to say before we go Jude that that was an amazing song! I loved it. And now before we go I have one quick question. Since it is your birthday…if you could make one wish to come true…what would that one wish be?" _

_"Well if I told you then it wouldn't come true would it?" Jude asks laughing. "No. Just kidding. If I had one wish that I wanted to come true…" Jude says taking a long pause to think. "I would have to say I want strength. For what lies ahead of me." Jude says. _

_Cassie doesn't say anything for a while before finally clearing her throat. "Ok. There you have it everyone. That was Jude Harrison, live from KKYZ radio station in Toronto. Now stay tuned because we're going to be playing some of Jude's hits here all day long." _

Tommy shuts his radio off when he hears the opening lines to **Liar Liar.** That is the last song he needs to hear right now, because it's just another reminder of when he let Jude down. Pulling up to his parent's house he takes his keys out of the ignition, but doesn't get out of the car. Staring through the windshield Tommy slams his hand down on the steering wheel and starts to get mad at him self, because he is starting to realize where he went wrong with Jude.

------

Sitting in G-Major's lobby Jude writes in her notebook, trying to come up with the right chords for her chorus in her new song. Hearing a noise behind her she turns to see Darius walking towards her. "Hey D! What's up?"

"Well. Not much. I just got off the phone with Cassie Steele." Darius says giving Jude hard look. "And after she told me you sang a new song for her on the radio, which I have to say surprised me since you weren't supposed to be singing anything new till tonight." Darius says giving Jude an upset face. "She told me that her boss in New York loved it and he would like to be a sponsor."

Giving Darius a confused look, Jude shakes her head. "A sponsor. For what?"

"Well I've been considering this for awhile and if you're interested Cassie's boss is willing to sponsor a tour for you." Darius says with a big smile on his face. "But now a small club tour through Canada. This will be a big tour, with SME being your opening act. You'd start off here in Toronto and leave here for New York and travel your way through the states."

Jude just looks at Darius with her mouth hanging open. Finally she speaks. "You're serious! A U.S. tour! OMG Darius! How long would it go?"

"Well it depends. Most likely you'd be gone 5 months. 6 max. But that's only if you are willing to accept a tutor." Watching Jude nod her head Darius sees the anxiety in her face. "Jude. You don't have to decide right now. I just thought it would be a nice birthday surprise to hear about the tour."

"Ok. I'll think about it." Jude says grateful that Darius isn't pushing her.

"Ok, but while you're thinking I'm supposed to tell you Portia wants you in her office pronto. The hairstylist is hear and so is your make up artist." Darius says standing to leave. "Now go get ready for your party."

Laughing Jude hops up from the couch. Rushing back into Portia's office Jude sees everything set up for her to get ready. "Ok! The birthday girl is!" Jude says striking a pose causing both Sadie and Portia to laugh.

"Ok birthday girl!" Portia says putting her hands on Jude's shoulders and directing her to the chair in front of the mirror. "We have exactly 80 minutes to get your hair done, make up done, and you dressed before everyone starts to show up. So I want you to sit here and let these ladies do their job." Portia says before walking out of the office with Sadie. Staring at the two women Jude just smiles nervously, the last time she had to get dolled up, her and Speed got into a fight and she looked like she had been caught in a wind storm. And to top off the evening she almost lost a diamond earring worth more than a whole country! Closing her eyes Jude just hopes for the best.

An hour later Jude is being turned around to see the final product, almost scared to look Jude reflexively winces before looking in the mirror, but smiles when she sees herself. She loves it! Her hair is pulled back into a type of ponytail. And the hairstylist has curled all of her hair and pinned it to her head and to top of the birthday effect she got to wear a small little tiara that matched her dress, that Sadie had picked out while shopping yesterday. Standing up Jude hugs both of the ladies before leaving to find Portia and Sadie, but when opening the door to leave Jude runs into Speed.

"Oh hey Jude. Woah! You look great!" Speed says smiling and looking Jude up and down.

"Thanks Speed." Jude says smiling. "But have you seen Portia? I want to show her my hair and make up. And she has my dress, which I need to get into."

"Well that's why I'm here." Speed says smiling. "Portia had to run an errand and told me to tell you that once you're done with hair and make up that you need to change into your dress, which is your and Quincy's studio." Speed says referring to Studio A, where her and Tommy practically lived.

"Ok. Thanks Speed." Jude says turning around and walking back towards the studios. Upon entering Studio A Jude sees her dress hanging on the back of one of the chairs and there is a full length mirror in the corner for her to get ready with. Smiling Jude grabs the dress and sees that her bag was underneath it. Opening up the zipper Jude pulls out the CD, she still hasn't gotten a chance to listen to the song yet, since Darius has had her doing publicity stuff all day long. Putting the CD into the player Jude starts to get into her dress when she hears the boys talking. Turning around to make sure she was alone she realizes it's just the CD.

"Hey Jude, this is obviously Shay if you couldn't tell. 'Hey don't forget me!" Speed says in the background, causing Jude to laugh. "And Speed." Shay says, but sounds annoyed. "This is a song that I got Speiderman to help me write, since I usually only write rap songs. I decided to write this after our talk on the fire escape. After talking with you I decided you needed a song to put things in perspective. So here is this song that's suppose to help you. It's for you and Tommy." Shay says. "I hope it answers your questions and solves your confusion."

Smiling at the CD player checks the mirror to make sure the dress looks ok and she is presentable. Hearing the opening chords to the song Jude sits down to give the CD her full attention, after all the guys went through a lot of trouble making it for her.

**Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything  
Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about  
That's what you get for falling again  
You can never get 'em out of your head**

It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love

Looking over at the CD player Jude is tempted to shut it off. She doesn't need to hear this right now. Not before she's supposed to go out and celebrate her birthday and sing in front of a whole bunch of people. She doesn't need to have her feeling for Tommy clouding her judgment. But leaning over to hit eject Jude knows she's lying. It's not that she doesn't need to; it's that she doesn't want to. Sitting back down Jude closes her eyes.

**  
She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and  
Her killer instinct tells her to beware of evil men  
And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get 'em out of your head  
And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get 'em out of your head**

Looking down at the sound booth Jude is surprised by how well Shay read her. Because this song is just symbolizes what she feels for Tommy.

**  
It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love**

It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love  
Love

Pretty girl, pretty girl

Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything  
Pretty soon she'll figure out  
You can never get 'em out of your head

Looking into the recording room Jude remembers recording her first song with Tommy. He had been so real with her. She remembers all the late nights they had shared singing and recording, eating late suppers at 2 in the morning. She remembers the fight they had when wrapping up her first album. She almost lost Tommy then, but she hadn't, he came back to her. And they started the bumpy ride of her second album.

**  
It's the way  
That he makes you cry  
It's the way  
That he in your mind  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love**

He had been so distant with her while dating Sadie. And then they broke up and Jude pushed him in the hot tub. They didn't talk for almost three weeks after that. There once close relationship had suffered. But they got better. And they got closer. In fact, they got so close Jude honestly thought her and Tommy were going to finally admit their feeling for each other. But she had been wrong. Instead she lost him. And now he's back in her life and wants things to be different. But Jude doesn't know if she can trust him, trust them.

**  
It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love  
Love **

Because she still has one question that only Tommy can answer.

Standing up Jude ejects the CD and looks at it. Turning around she sees the empty studio and all she can think about is how it matches her empty heart. Looking back down at the CD she nods her head and blinks back the tears burning her eyes. Putting the CD back in her bag Jude puts the strap over her shoulder and walks out so Studio A. Looking both ways Jude sees that no one is back here and she quietly slips out into the back ally. If she goes fast she can maybe still catch a flight to Montana.

-------

Walking into his house later that night Tommy heads straight for the kitchen. Looking at the clock on the stove he sees that it's 10 after 9. Sitting down at the table Tommy puts his head in his hands and lets out a frustrated sigh. Hearing someone enter the room Tommy looks up to see his father in the doorway. "What do you want?" Tommy asks angrily.

"You've been gone since 6:30. Where have you been?"

"You're not my keeper, what do you care?"

"The fact is this is my house and as much as you hate to acknowledge it you are my son. And I worry about you. You seem upset by something and I know it's not the fact you're stuck here, because that only makes you angry. And right now you seem sad. So what's wrong."

"Like you even care." Tommy says bitterly.

"I do care. If I didn't I wouldn't be asking." Vincent says sitting down.

Looking at his father Tommy contemplates just leaving for his room, but feeling restless he knows he would just end up pacing up there all night. Leaning back Tommy looks at his hands on the table. "I've been at the airport since about 7:20." Tommy says looking up to see his father surprised and angry. "Not because I was planning to leave, but because I invited Jude to come here. And her plane was supposed to land at 8."

Looking even more surprised Vincent doesn't say anything for a moment. "You invited the girl here? Why?"

"Because as much as you hate it, I care about her. And I don't want her to hurt."

Looking around the room Vincent clears his throat. "Well. Where is she then?"

"She didn't come. I waited an extra 30 minutes just in case her plane was late, but the plane came and there was no Jude."

"Well why didn't she come? If you care about her so much, shouldn't she be here?" Vincent asks, but gets no response. "Or is that something else I won't understand either?" Vincent asks angry and hurt. Standing up he turns to leave.

"I've hurt Jude. So many times before and she's always forgiven me, always accepted my mistakes, even when I didn't deserve it. She has always trusted me. And I've always took it for granted. And now, I think it might be too late to change things. I think I might've lost Jude forever, because I was stupid and careless. And the worst thing is I don't blame her for not trusting me again." Tommy says looking up at his dad. "I just wish that I could change our past. Because then, maybe I wouldn't feel like I lost the only thing that matters."

Frowning Vincent shakes his head and puts his hand on Tommy's shoulder. "You don't want to change your past, because that's what got you to where you are. And if you change your past who's to say that things would've ended up differently anyways? Thomas. You made mistakes, but real love can over come any mistake." Vincent says before walking out of the kitchen.

Watching his father walk away Tommy just shakes his head. Standing up he starts making coffee for him self. Sitting down after the coffee is done Tommy sits in the dark and quiet kitchen thinking to himself. Standing up an hour later Tommy starts to make a fresh pot of coffee, because he knows he won't get to sleep tonight. Sitting back down at the table Tommy hears a noise. Walking out to the dinning area he realizes it's someone knocking on the front door. Looking at the clock her sees that it's quarter to 11. Confused at who could be there Tommy looks out the window, but only sees darkness. Opening the door he is shocked to see Jude standing there. "Jude! What are you doing here?" Tommy asks opening the door wider for her to come in.

Staring at Tommy for a second Jude just walks into his house and right past Tommy. Rubbing her arms from the cold outside. Her dress was strapless and she had left in such a hurry that all she had with her was her bag with her cell phone, journal, I-Pod, and other items. No clothing or jacket. Finally turning back to look at Tommy she sees he's heading towards the kitchen, following him she builds up her courage. "I needed to talk to you. And I didn't want to talk to you over the phone."

Looking at Jude, Tommy sees the goose bumps on her arms. "Here sit down, let me get you some coffee." Tommy says grateful to have Jude there. Handing her a cup of coffee the way she likes it Tommy sits down next to her. "Jude. What did you need to talk to me about?"

"Us. Tommy." Jude says looking him right in the eyes.

Looking at Jude, Tommy sees the confidence and courage she is trying to muster, but when he looks into her eyes he can see fear and worry. Noticing her shivering Tommy gets worried. "Come here girl. You're shivering. Here let's get you warmed up and we can talk later." Tommy says putting his arm around her shoulder.

Shrugging off Tommy's arm Jude stands up from her chair. "No. No. No." Jude says shaking her head. "No Tommy. I don't want that. I don't want you to avoid the issue. I've let you do that one top many times and I always get hurt because of it. I'm not going to let that happen again. Now I have one thing to ask you and I want the truth."

Looking at Jude, Tommy nods his head. "Ok. Ask me."

"Do you love me?"

"What?" Tommy asks surprised at Jude's bluntness.

"Do you love me Tommy?" Jude asks again, slower this time.

"Jude." Tommy says. "Lets get you warmed up and we can talk later. Ok?" Tommy asks.

Shaking her head Jude takes a step back from Tom. "No Tommy. I want an answer. Do you love me?"

Looking at Jude, Tommy turns to look out the window and all he sees is black. Turning back to Jude he clears his throat, but no words come to mind. Looking down at his feet he opens his mouth to talk. "I was at the airport for over an hour. Your plane landed, but there was no you. I can honestly say I thought you gave up on me."

Laughing Jude looks down at her feet too. "I wanted to. Real bad. I wasn't going to come. I was going to celebrate my birthday.

Looking up Tommy waits until he makes eye contact with Jude. "So why are you here? What changed your mind?" Tommy asks confused.

"The fact that every time I close my eyes I see yours. Every time I'm in our studio I can't help but think about all the times we were stuck there working till 3 in the morning. Every time I'm at my rehearsal space I think about you promising to knock down any door that stood in your way. I think about the Chrome Cat. I think about that night in the studio recording White Lines. I think about everything Tommy! Everything that you and I have shared. And it just leaves me wondering." Jude says looking deep into Tom's eyes. "Did it mean anything at all? Do I mean anything? Or am I just another girl in a long line of girls? Tommy? Am I another Sadie, another Portia?" Jude asks feeling the tears start to flood her eyes.. "Do you love me? Or was it just me putting my heart out there for you to break?"

Watching Jude stand there and pretty much open her heart for him to break, Tommy walks towards her. Bending so they're eye to eye Tommy kisses Jude on the forehead. "You are not another Sadie or Portia. You are ten times more important than those two combined." Pulling Jude into a hug Tommy kisses the top of her head. "And I'm so sorry I let you believe it didn't mean anything, because it did. All of it, Jude." Tommy says pulling away to look at her again. "And you want to know why?" Tommy asks. "Because I love you Jude."

Looking at Tommy's face Jude smiles, but she's still crying. She starts to wipe her cheeks but Tommy beats her to it. "You love me?" Jude asks in a little shock and when she sees Tommy nod his head she smiles and throws her arms around his neck. And she starts laughing when Tommy picks her up off the ground and spins them both around. "I love you too!" Jude says into his ear before he sets her down.

And they both spend the rest of the night talking and kissing and doing everything they've both wanted to do for so long. And neither worried about tomorrow.

* * *

**There was the ending for Since You've Been Gone. I can honestly say I cried typing the ending to this story. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed typing it. You all have been really really great! And I'm thankful for everyone that reviewed, you guys kept the story going. And it's sad to say that this is the end, it feels like I just started the story. But as promised I'm going to be writing a sequel to Since You've Been Gone. It's going to be called Imagine Me and You. And I'm hoping to get the first chapter up soon, but with school you never know. Anyways…thanks again!**


End file.
